Korra & Tahno Equals Republic City
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: Avatar Korra just moved to Republic City, but when she gets a taste of Republic City High, she decides to join a pro bending team and befriend brothers Mako and Bolin along with Asami Sato. She meets Tahno at school and finds out he a total jerk and she falls in love with him. Join Korra and Tahno as they enjoy journey and life together. Multi-pairing
1. Meet Avatar Korra

Chapter 1: Meet Avatar Korra

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra, but I do own this laptop.

A/N: Hey everybody this is my first fan fiction for The Legend of Korra. Now I know in The Legend of Korra show was made to be around the 1930's, but in this story I decided to make it around the early 2000. Korra is still the Avatar and will be in school. The school will be broken up into four teams Tribe (Blue), Nation (Red), Temple (Yellow) and Kingdom (Green). Each part of the schools has there, own pro-bending team so even if they are a fire, water or earth bender they could be put in any part of the school, Its will go by their personality. So I hope you like this story tell me what you think enjoy.

* * *

Hi, my name is Korra and I'm the next Aang, the last Avatar, died over 17 years ago, I was born and reincarnated as the next Avatar. At only four years old I learn all three elements; water, fire, and earth. The only one I haven't master in is air. Even though I still haven't master air yet, I was told that Aang's son, Tenzin and his family will teach me everything I needed to know about air and how to master now I have to move from the southern Water Tribe to Republic City and live on Air Temple island with Tenzin and is family.

I couldn't wait to get to Republic city and meet new people, make new friends, learn to master air, and most of all meet the pro-bending teams. I'm a big fan of pro-bending, and at my old school they didn't have pro-bending, but once I heard about Republic City's high school has pro-bending teams, I couldn't wait to get there. Republic City high is the name of their school and Aang build it. I heard they have the White Falls Wolfbats at their school, and I love them. I may not have television at my house, but we did have the father and I would listen to it every week. Tahno was my favorite pro-bender. He's a water bender like me, and of course and I was proud of that.

So here I am, on the train to Republic City, reading the newspaper so I can learn more about this dog Naga was in her cage next to me, and I could tell she didn't want to be in there, but where else was she going to go?

"Relax, Naga, we're almost there." I say to her as the train made a complete stop.

"I guess we made it here after all." I say, smiling as I pick up my suitcase and Naga's cage.

Once I leave the train, I automatically know who Tenzin is by the arrow on his head and the air temple clothes he was wearing, so I walk over to him.

"You must be Korra, the next Avatar." He says with a stern look on his face.

"Yes, that's must be Tenzin, Aang's son. It's so nice to finally meet you, this place is just WOW!" I say, with wide eyes and my mouth open.

"Yes it is,my father build this place years that it was a total mess, and if it wasn't for Aang, people wouldn't be living in peace like they are today." He says holding out his hand for me to grab on to so we could get on a boat to Air Temple island.

It's beautiful. I can't wait to get to Air Temple island. The scenery is beautiful and I even see a big statue of Aang on the way there. I hear Naga complaining again, and I almost forget to take her out of her cage.

"Oh! I'm sorry Naga, I almost forgot about you, you can come out now." I say as I let her out of her cage. Naga is a big white dog thatlooks like she could be a polar bear as I call her my polar bear dog, because she looks like one.

"We're here to Air Temple island." Tenzin says to me as we exit the boat.

"Wow, this is so cool!" I tell him as I look around. Then I see a pregnant woman with a couple of kids walking up to me to greet me.

"You must be Avatar is so nice to finally meet you!" The woman say as she bows.

"I'm Pema, and these are my children Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. And this little one-well, he doesn't have a name yet." She says as she rubs her stomach.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all as well." I say, smiling and I take a bow as well.

"Why are you dress so funny?" Meelo asks me as he walks in front of me. I just stare at him with wide eyes. "And why is your hair up like that?" He says, asking me a million and one question before he uses his air bending to get on my back.

"Meelo, that is enough now." Tenzin say, walking up to me and taking Meelo off of my back.

"I think it's pretty cool the way you water tribe people dress." Jinora says, smiling.

"Does every one in your tribe dress the same?" Ikki says, coming out of nowhere.

"Well I guess so, you can say that." I say, rubbing the back of my head and smiling.

"That's enough girls, give Avatar Korra some room to breathe." Pema says, smiling.

"The answer is yes. We do all dress alike, you should all know that by now." Someone coming up behind us 's Katara, my idol and Avatar Aang's wife.

"Katara! It's so nice to see you again!" I say bowing my head down to just laughs.

"Oh Korra, thank you, but you don't have to bow your head down to me. You're still a skilled healer like I taught you back in the Southern Water Tribe." She says with a smile on her has to be about 80 something years old.

"Yes, master Katara, still the best." I say, proud of myself.

"That's wonderful" She says.

She walks over to Tenzin and Meelo and stands right in front of them. "Yes mother?" Tenzin asks, standing up straight.

"You look different. Have you been taken your vitamins?" Katara asks.

"No- I mean yes mother." Tenzin says, fixing his mistake.

"Good, now pass me my grandson." She says as he passes her Meelo.

"Unhand me, you old woman!" he says, trying to fight out of her hold. I think he's only playing with her, so we all just laugh about it.

As the week has passes, you couldn't believe the things I've done. I skip out on air training to explore Republic city, beat up some bad guys and put them in jail. I also met and got in trouble with Lin Bei Fong, the chief of police and Toph's daughter. She isn't very happy with my performance. I have a feeling she doesn't like me very much, but I am the avatar and it is my job to protect these people, and that's what I'm going to do. So now, here I am back at the Air Temple island, training to master air bending. It's so hard and I just don't get it! So, you know what I did. I got mad and use my fire bending to burn up the wind tiles.

"Korra, what are you doing?There will be no fire bending in air training!Now look at what you did to the wind tiles!" he says, yelling upset.

"I'm sorry Tenzin, but it's so hard and I just don't get it! I will never master air bending this way." I say, pouting.

"Korra, you have to be the leaf." Meelo says, moving his hands in a leaf movement.

"You'll get it soon enough Korra, it took me awhile before I mastered it myself." Jinora says.

"Yeah, don't give up now! You're the Avatar, you have to get it!" Ikki says.

"That's easy for you all to say you, are all air-benders! I'm just a girl from the Water Tribe that's only mastered 3 elements" I tell them.

"Korra, when my father was just a boy, he only knew one element and that was air. It took him awhile to learn all 3 of the other elements, but you master them at the age of 4 and that is an honor." Tenzin said

"Yeahwell, Aang also was a 10 year old boy at the time, and he still learned all of them in a short amount of time. I wish I was more like him!" I said to them.

"And you will children, time for all start school tomorrow- and that includes you Korra. Off to bed." Tenzin says as he walks the kids to bed.

Later on that night, I was listening to the radio and the White Fall Wolfbats were playing. They're doing a great job as always. I couldn't wait to get to school tomorrow. Maybe I'll join a pro-bending team.

The next morning, I was about to get dressed, but Pema told me she had picked up my uniform for school already. I was in shock when I realized I had to wear a school one, I think the skirt is to short for my taste, and two I don't even wear skirts. How would I even look with one on? I put on my uniform, the dress shoes, and the jacket then looked in the mirror.

"Not bad." I say to myself. "What do you think Naga?" I ask, looking back at my polar bear dog. She just shakes her head at me and goes back to lying down.

"Thanks Naga, you're a big help." I say, pouting again.

"Oh Korra, you look good and ready for school!" Pema says while coming into my room.

"You don't think the skirt is a little too short?" I ask her with my hands out.

"No, you look perfectly 's what all the girls wear at Republic City high school." she says, smiling.

"Really?They wear stuff like this?" I ask, wondering.

"You have to get going dear, Tenzin is waiting for you outside" she says once more.

"Alright, I'm coming out now" I say, looking in the mirror once more.

* * *

The ride to school was peaceful. Tenzin was telling me how the school was broken up into for 4 teams: Tribe, Nation, Kingdom and Temple. Each team is made up of different types of benders and non-benders, which is pretty cool, I guess. I just hope I get into Nation because I love the Fire is one of my favorite element to use besides water bending.

Once we get there, I see the school and it was big. I mean, it was as huge as the airtemple on Air Temple Island. I saw teens with different color ties, some with blue, some with red, and even some with green and yellow. I realize I don't have one yet. Why don't I have one, that was the question.

"Welcome to Republic City High school do you think?" Tenzin asks me.

"It big, Tenzin. Why do they all have ties and I don't?" I ask him.

"That's because you haven't been put with a team 't worry, once you get inside you will head straight to the main office and they will help decide where to place you." Tenzin says.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later then Tenzin." I say, walking into the school.

When I walk into the school, everybody just looks at me. People were whispering about something. I wonder what they are whispering then again, I am the Avatar after all. So I held my head up high, and walk into the main office.

"Um, hi. I'm Avatar Korra and I'm new told me to come here to pick up my schedule and help me decide what team to put me in." I say with a grin on my face.

"Ah, yes, Avatar Korra it's nice to meet you!Come with me this way please." She says, getting up from her desk and walking to the back room, so I follow her.

"This is principle Hiroshi Sato's office. He is ready to see you now." The lady says, walking back to her desk. So I just walk in and there he was with a big smile on his face.

"Well, this is a pleasure. It is nice to meet you Avatar Korra, and I'm glad to have you at my school." Mr. Sato says, sticking out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Sato and I'm happy to be here." I tell him.

"So, let's get started, shall we?You came to my office because you need your schedule and to be placed somewhere, am I correct?" he asks me. I just shake my head yes.

"Ok, well here is your schedule," he says, printing out a classroom schedule for me.

"And since you are the Avatar, and I can already tell what your personality is like, I am going to put you on the Nation team." he says, as he passes me a red and yellow tie.

"Thanks Mr. Sato, this is great!" I say while putting on the tie.

"I'm glad you are happy about where I put you, and I hope you wear those colors. Well, now get to class. Don't want to be late, now do you?" he says, smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Sato, I promise I won't let you down!Bye." I say, leaving the office.

I was happy to be on the Nation is what I wanted from the start, I'm just glad he saw that I was good enough for it. School was going well so far. I see that I have a lot of fans, and people ask me "How does it feel to be the Avatar?" and "Did I master all 4 elements yet?" I tell them I've mastered three, and Aang's son Tenzin was teaching me air. I feel like a day was almost over, and I wanted to find out where the gym was at so I can see the Pro-Bending arena, so I ask the first person I saw.

"Excuse me, do you know where the pro-bending arena is located?" I ask the old man mopping the floor.

"Oh, it just over there. You make a right, and then make a left" the Janitor says.

"Excuse me, pretty young lady but what are you looking for?" A voice behind me asks. I turn around and it'sa cute guy with green eyes and jet black hair. He has on a pro-bending uniform and his colors are like mine.

"Are you a pro-bender?What team are you on?" I ask, excited.

"Well yes, I am and my Pro-bending team is the Fire Ferrets." he says, cleaning his nails, and proud of himself.

"So, you're also on the Nation team like name is Korra, and you are?" I ask, taking out my hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Bolin, and it is a pleasure, Beautiful." he says with a big grin on his face.

"So, you want to see the arena, huh?" He asks me. I just shake my head as a yes. "Ok, follow me. I'll show you around and introduce you to the team." He says, walking so I follow him.

"That's the arena over there, and those are my were just about to have a practice match with The Tigerdillos, if you want to watch." He tells me.

"Yeah of course, I would love to!" I say, excited again.

"Oh, and this is my brother, Mako," he says and points at the guy taking off his helmet. He started walking over to us, I mean he wasn't hot, he was just gorgeous.

"Mako, this is Korra." Bolin says to him, loud and proud about it.

"Bolin, what did I tell you about bringing your fan girls to practice?" Mako asks, being rude.

"It's nice to meet you Mako." I say, sticking out my hand for him to shake. He just walks right past me and doesn't even care. He drinks his water and walks out the locker room.

"Come on bro, the match is about to start." he says, putting his helmet back on and walking out onto the field.

"We'll be right back Korra, make sure you watch this." Bolin says with a wink.

So I watch the game and they are great. The way they're ducking and dodging the elements that are thrown at them. Every time the other team throws something at them, the Fire Ferrets would strike back with an amazing blow. Bolin was earth bending, Mako was fire Bending, and Hasook was water bending. But Hasook, he kept messing up, and he fell in the ditch of water twice already. In the end the Fire Ferrets won, and I was happy about it.

"Hasook, what was that? You're not trying hard enough!" Mako says, yelling.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not meeting up to your standards Mako!You know what?Forget this team! I'm out!" Hasook shouts, throwing his helmet on the floor and leaving out the front door.

"I think we just lost us a team member." Bolin states as Mako starts to make his way to the locker room.

"We will just have to find a new one that all." Mako replies.

"Hey, you both were awesome. I can't believe some of the moves you just did!" I say to Mako as he ignores me and goes on with his business.

"I'm glad you like it Korra, but I think we have to find us a new team mate." Bolin says to me.

"What about me?" I ask him.

"Well, are you a Water-bender?" he asks me.

"Yup and a Fire-bender and Earth-bender." I state, smiling and crossing my arms.

"WOW, you can do all of that?The only person I thought that can do that was only the Avatar." He asks me, curious.

"Trust me, I know that." I say with a smile on my face.

"Let me guess. You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." Mako says, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Yup, you got that don't tell anybody, I don't want them to know." I say, winking my eye playing around with Bolin. Bolin had his mouth open like he couldn't believe it.

"You're the Avatar, I mean The Avatar! This is great, I met the Avatar and she wants to be on our team!" Bolin says excited.

"Keep it down, Bolin." Mako says, walking over to us. "Hey, look, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. It's just that Bolin brings girls here and you know." Mako says to me.

"No, it fine, I totally understand." I tell him, , he is cute.

"Well, welcome to the team Korra," he says as I shook his hand. "Training is every day Monday through Friday. I'll have to get you a uniform." He says.

"Ok, , I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I tell them as I'm leaving the locker room.

"Later, Korra see you tomorrow!" Bolin says, yelling.

Once I made it back to Air Temple Island, the girl comes running up to me first.

"How was your first day of school Korra? Did you meet any new people?" Jinora asks.

"Did you meet any cute boys?" Ikki asks, pulling my hand. I just blush at what she said because I did meet a cute boy today.

"Yes, I did make new friends. I even made it on a pro-bending team." I tell them.

"Girls, that's inside, dinner ready." Tenzin says to Jinora and Ikki.

"Hi Tenzin, you look nice today." I said. smiling.

"Korra where were you?You missed air training over an hour ago." Tenzin says, a little upset.

"I know Tenzin, I went to a pro-bending game at school today and they even made me a member on their team!" I tell him.

"Korra, you don't have time for pro-bending. It will just get in the way of your air training and that's the last thing you need." He says.

"But Tenzin, I love pro-bending and I listen to it every night!" I say. I wasn't supposed to say that last part.

"What? Korra you are not supposed to be listening to that in the middle of the night! You have school in the morning and you need to focus." he says.

"I bet if Katara was her she would say otherwise." I tell him pouting.

"You leave my mother out of this!" He says turning red in the face and getting loud."Korra, I'm sorry but the answer is no for no more listen to pro-bending in the middle of the night." He says, turning away to walk inside.

Later on that night, I was listening to the game again. And to be honest I don't care what Tenzin says about me being on the pro-bending is what I like, and that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

A/N: Alright people that it for now, tell me what you think did you, Love it, Like it or Hate it. There will be multiple pairing, but the main pair is Korra and Tahno in this story. This is a Tahnorra story, you will see a lot more of Tahno after this chapter so don't worry and there will be smuts as well. Anyways make sure you review later.


	2. Meet Popular Tahno

Chapter 2: Meet Popular Tahno

A/N: hey guys I decided to update a day early, this is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

You couldn't believe the things that's been happen to me these past couple of weeks. For one, Tenzin decided to let me stay on the pro-bending team because he came to see my first game. I think the match excited him a little too much, which I don't mind at all.I get to do what I love the most.

On that following day, I realized my feelings for Mako. There is just something about him that makes him perfect, but life is not so perfect for Mako or Bolin. They've been foster kids since they were young. Their parents got killed by a fire-bender that was robbing them. Mako was the only one there that night who saw what happen to them. I can't image how he felt about his parents being killed right in front of him. After what happen with Mako and Bolin, they were sent to foster care and have been there ever since. Bolin told me that Mako was more like a mother and father to him than anybody will ever be.

So last week Bolin got into some trouble, then that's when Mako came to see me.

I was training with Jinora and Ikki again, they used their air bending to move the wind tiles. I went around and around the wind tiles and I was finally glad I got it right for once, that's when Jinora spoke.

"Oooh, he's cute. Korra isn't that the handsome fire Bender boy who drives you crazy?" Jinora asked me. When she said this I looked behind me and there he was coming up the stairs.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki said loud and clear. So I used my earth bending and stomped my foot on the ground for them to go away.

"Oh, hey Mako, what brings you here?" I ask him while clearing my throat. "Hey, Korra have you seen Bolin lately? I thought he would be up here with you." He said, sounding depressed.

"No, he hasn't been up here.Have you tried asking your foster parents?" I ask him.

"No and to be honest, they're never around. I'll just keep looking for him, thanks anyways." he told me.

"You know what Mako, how about I come and tag along?He's my friend also and I care for him as well." I said.

"Well alright lets go, it's kind of getting late." He said as we started to walk down the stairs.

So that night we got into a fight with Lieutenant and his team, after we beat them up and Lieutenant got away, I realized how late it was getting, Mako and I decided to crash for the night. That next morning we woke up laying on top of each other, I don't know who was more in shock waking up, me or Mako. All I know is a blush appeared on my face. Later that day we found out where Bolin was, some guys took him to some equalists meeting and Amon was supposed to take his bending away. Amon didn't get that far because Mako and I saved his life.

That following week, Tarrlok was trying to get me to join his task force, but I didn't want to join his force. I think it was because I was scared to face Amon, but at this point but who can blame me, I wasn't ready. So then Tarrlok was talking about how he was having some big party for me. I went that night and made sure Tenzin came with me. You couldn't believe who I saw there, it was Mako and he had some girl there with him.He didn't even tell me! Her name is Asami Sato, the principal's daughter. I was upset about it because I really like him, but I could understand why he would date this girl over me. She is really pretty. Later on that night, Tarrlok put me on blast at the party, talking about how I wasn't a good Avatar if I let my people down. So I decided to join his stupid task force, in the end it didn't go well. I quit because Amon caught me, but it was weird that he let me go. I was surprise he even would do that.

So here I am now, training with the guys for the pro-bending tournament that's coming up in one week. In Republic City, it takes about two weeks to complete the tournament. The two best teams that makes it to the finals will play against each other and I know the Wolfbats have won three years in a row, thanks to my favorite player Tahno. Now that I think about it, I still haven't met Tahno and his crew yet. The girls at school are always talking about him, but you never see him at school. He is supposed to be students here yeah right, I just can't wait to play him in the tournament.

"Korra, did you see this?" Bolin asks, showing me the newspaper.

"Who's that? He's cute." I ask him. He had black hair with a side bangs that when down the right side of his face, beautiful grey eyes and a great smile.

"That is the pro-bender you like so much, Tahno" Bolin says as he smirks.

"You mean more like a Jerk bender.He's an asshole Korra, I don't even know what you see in someone like that" Mako says out of nowhere.

"For your information Mako, I just like Tahno because he's a good pro-bender, that's all.Plus, this is the first time I've seen his face" I tell him, blushing.

"Yeah, alright.That's what all the females say at this school, he's a great pro-bender, who cares?All except for my girl Asami." He says, daydreaming again. Bolin and I have a gagging expression on our faces when he says that. Then Asami came into the gym with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Mako, you want to get some lunch together?" she asks, walking over to Mako as they rub noses together. I want to throw up right about now.

"Yeah sure Asami, I will catch you guys later." he says to us as he's leaving the locker room.

That night I got some friendly advice from Jinora and Ikki about Mako.It doesn't help at all that I was asking a 10 year old and a 7 year old for advice. That's when Pema comes and gives me some advice about telling him how I feel about him. She tells me how she felt about Tenzin, and how he was dating some other woman at the time.Then, when she told him how she felt, they got married and had 3 beautiful children together. I hope this advice works for me.

So that next day at school, I decided to go up to Mako and confront him about my feelings for him.

"Hey, Mako can I talk to you about something?" I ask him by his locker.

"Yeah, sure. What's up, is everything cool?" he asks me while taking his books out of his locker.

"Look Mako, I- um, I really like you and I don't think you should be with Asami!" I blurt out.

"Wow, Korra, I'm flattered, but I just don't like you in that way. I'm sorry." he says sadly.

At that point, Asami and Bolin walk over to us. "Hey baby, you ready to go?" Asami asks Mako, throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are." he replies back.

I had a disappointed look on my face.Why would he like a girl like me? If you think about it, I'm a tomboy and she's a girly girl. That's what any guy would want.

"Hey Korra, since these two are to busy making out, you want to go to lunch together in cafeteria?My treat." He asks, smiling.

"I don't know if I want to eat lunch right now, Bolin" I say sadly.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun, maybe later after school we can go to the arcade." he says, trying to cheer me up.

"Ok, count me in!Let's get going I'm starving." I say, walking away from the happy couple. Mako looked my way when I said that.

We're in the cafeteria getting a bite to eat, and Bolin is great company.He makes me laugh and we're having burping competition, I won of course. Then I realize things were different today. There are a lot more people than usual.

"Bolin, why are all these people in the cafeteria today? There's not usually these many people." I ask him.

"I don't know, maybe the Wolfbats finally decided to show their faces at school. They are the most popular guys here." he says while stuffing his face in a bowl of noddles.

Once he says that, I decide to take a look around and there he was. Tahno, watching us from across the room with a smirk on his face.He also has his arm around some girls that are giggling the whole time.

"Oh Bolin, it's Tahno and he's looking over here." I say excited. When I say this, Bolin look up from his bowl of noodles and turns around.

"Korra, don't look at him!You'll only get his attention." He says to me, eating again.

I look at Tahno once more, and he was still looking at me so I just smile at him.

"Why not? He's not doing anything wrong.What do you and Mako have against him?" I ask curious. He looks back one more time before he speaks again.

"See, Tahno isn't as nice like everyone think he is.He's an arrogant asshole who only cares about himself and he gets away with everything.Think about it. How come he's never at school? Faces it Korra, the guy is creepy." He explains to me.

I just pout at this.How can he be such a complete jerk and come in such an adorable package?

"Korra, act natural!He's coming over here!" Bolin says, eating his bowl of noddles.

He comes over here with the Wolfbatsand his fan girls. All I can do is just look at him.

"Well, isn't it the Uh-vatar and the Fire Ferret," he spoke with a smug look on his face. "You know, if you want to know how a real probends, I could give you some private lessons" he says, moving close to me with a smirk on his face.

So I stand up and get in his face as well.What a jerk! I can't believe I even liked him.

"You want to go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" I say, pissed off and standing up to him.

"Go for it.Matter of fact, I'll even give you the first shot." He says with that funny look on his face. I wanted to smack it straight off.

"Korra, if you hit him we're out of the tournament." Bolin whipsers to me.

"You're right Bolin. I'm not going to hit him." I say, picking up my water and drinking some of it. But I didn't drink it all because I had a little surprise for this jerk bender. At that moment, I spit every drop of water in Tahno's face. The whole cafeteria gasps.

"Oh, you little bitch!Look at what you've done to my makeup and my hair! I should make you pay for that!" He screams.

"See now, I know that's eyeliner. Or should I called it guy liner? I didn't know Tahno could be such a girls name and have such manly voice at the same time." I said with a grin on my face, at that point the whole cafeteria started laughing. Bolin was on the floor rolling around crying. Tahno friend try to calm him down but Tahno just push him away.

"Stop laughing!You wish you could wear eyeliner and look like I do, bitch.Wait till Mr. Sato finds out about this!This is not over Uh-vatar!" he yells, whipping his hair back into place.He walk away with his eyeliner dripping down his face.

"Go ahead and tell you big baby! I'm not scared of you, why don't you be a man and we'll finish this at the tournament?" I say, yelling at him with a smirk as well.

The whole cafeteria was silent at this. Tahno stops in his tracks and turns around to look at me.He has this big, evil grin on his face that makes me back up a little bit. Bolin was right, he is creepy. He gets in my face again. Man, he was tall. He had to be about 6'2.

"Alright, Avatar if that's the way you want to play, I'll play your little games. See you at the tournament." He says, smiling. He then throws his hands up for his friends to follow him.

"Man, I wouldn't dream of it pretty boy." I say, gritting my teeth.

"Oh my god, Korra, I love you will you marry me that was prefect." Bolin says, laughing and removing the invisible tear from his eye.

"He just doesn't know who he's messing with. I can't believe I actually liked that jerk." I say, banging my fist on the table.

"Look Korra, If it means anything to you, you shut him down." Bolin says, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I say, pouting.

"Now let's go to class.Make way for the greatest Avatar who ever lived!" Bolin says loud enough for everybody to hear.

* * *

Later on that day when school was over, Bolin and I decided to go to the arcade, it was fun. I had a good time and ithelped me get my mind off Mako and Tahno. Why are guys so hard to understand? I'll never get them and I just have to learn to deal with it. At that second, Bolin interrupts my train of thought.

"And the win is Bolin!Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind!" He says, bowing his head down because he just won a game. I just laugh at him because he is so silly.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head back to school. I forgot my homework in my locker" I tell him.

"Alright, I'll see you there then, ok." Bolin replies back with a little smile on his face.

I walk back to school and some girls were still there.They just lookat me with a smug look on their faces and start to whisper something about me. I think those are the same three girls that Tahno was with earlier.What are they still doing here?I ask myself. So I just keep on walking. I look at them one last time before turning left down the hall, the way to where my locker was. Once I get to my locker, I open it up and grab my books out of it, and put them into my backpack and close my locker. But I'mnot ready for what is behind the locker.It's Tahno, and he has this creepy smirk on his face. I step back a little and drop my books on the floor. I try to run but he just touches me and I become stiff.Then he throws me up against the wall with his water bending. I try to move my arms but I can't.

"Let me go now Tahno!What did you do to me, why can't I move?" I yell at him. He just gets in my face and whispers in my ear.

"You know Uh-vatar, I like you better this way.Helpless and hopeless. It's a better look for you" He says, smiling

"Tahno, when I get out of here I'm going to-" I couldn't finish because he just cut in.

"Going to do what Korra? Use your little powers on me?Guess what Uh-vatar, your little tricks won't work on me. I will make you pay for how you embarrassed me today.You will pay for that, you little bitch" He says, laying his forehead again mine. I couldn't believe it. All I could do was just stare at him- And wait a minute. Is he crying?

"Aw, Tahno, are you crying?" I ask him curious.Why was he so close to me in the first place?He looks up at me again with a big grin on his face. Now I was really scared.

"How about this Uh-vatar, you give me a little kiss and make me feel better?" he said, kissing me against my neck. How dare he touch me! I had to make up something fast.

"Tahno, how about you let me go and I'll give you a nice big kiss." I say with a big smile on my face. So he does as I ask, but he isn't prepared for what I'm about to do next.

"Are you ready?" I ask him as he closes his eyes and says, "Uh-huh." Ready for me to lay the big one on him.

"Here it comes," I say. I blow fire right in his face and then kick him right in the nuts.He starts to hold his groin, and after a few seconds he passed out on the floor.

"How dare you put your lips on me! Next time, it won't be so pretty." I tell him, sticking my tongue out at him and walking away.

When I get outside, I bump into Mako.Oh, this is just great. Two men I don't want to see, all in one hour.

"Korra, where were you? And where is Bolin?" he asks upset.

"Hi Mako, it's nice to see you too." I says, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you going out with my brother? Is this to get back at me for what I said to you earlier?" He ask me yelling.

"No, of course not! Why would you say something like that I-" at that point Istop speaking and a smile creep up on my face. "Wait a minute! You're jealous!" I say to him.

"No! What makes you say that?" He says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just admit it, you like me." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"No wait, what-" he says confused and that's when I kiss him straight on the lips.It takes him a minute before he could register the kiss, but when he realizes what we are doing. He deepens the kiss even more, and after a minute or two we break apart. I was blushing like crazy.

"Mako and Korra" Someone says behind us.It was Bolin. He has flowers in his hands, and I thought he was going to get mad at us. But he starts to cry really loud and then he runs off, and Mako runs after him. To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing. Either it was the heat of the moment and my first kiss.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now, I will update on Thursday I hope you all like the Tahnorra scenes because I did. Make sure you give me your input on what you think about this chapter, see you all soon.


	3. I Declare War

Chapter 3: I Declare War

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys and I will like to also thank some of you for the advice on how to make my story better, it was a big help and I'm still new to this. I'm only trying to become a better writer I have so many ideas for this story so thank you for the help. Here is the next chapter and enjoy Legend of Korra fans.

* * *

Alright, so maybe the kiss was just a little too much last Friday. Maybe I should just go talk to Mako and Bolin about it and apologize. I had a lot of time to think things through these past couple of days. The tournament starts tonight. The whole school will be there, along with everyone parents and the chief of police, Lin Beifong. I just hope this match with The Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards goes well.

As for Tahno, remember the school newspaper that Bolin show me with the pictures of Tahno in it? Well just say I kept them. I couldn't resist! He just looks so handsome in his black and blue Tribe uniform that I just had to keep them for myself.

Now I know that I'm the Avatar, and I shouldn't be drooling over guys like this. But if it means anything to you, there are two guys I drool over. One is the captain of my pro-bending team and a friend of mine and the other is a jerk bender with good hair and girly eyeliner. Don't judge me, I'm only a teenage girl.

I know it has nothing to do with Mako and I kissing, because nobody knows about that except Bolin, Mako and I. It has to be about Tahno because I spit water in his face last he deserved and I'm not even sorry for taking it that far. Maybe next time, he'll learn to keep his lips to himself. I'm not going to lie, I got butterflies in my stomach when he kissed me on neck like that. I just had so much heat inside me after he kissed my neck like that, I decided to lay the big one on Mako.

So now it Friday evening and the match is about to guys haven't said much to me or each other the whole week. I hope we can get past this for the first game.

"You ready guys?" I ask them.

"Yeah let's get going" he says sadly.

"Dido" Bolin says. I have a feeling this won't end well tonight if we don't work together.

The first round doesn't go that well because we all get knock off the field. In the second round, one of the other team members does something to Bolin that was a low blow, even for them. So the referee declares a solo match between one player from each team. So we had to pick an element.

"I'll do it" Bolin says out loud.

"Are you sure Bolin?" Mako asks him.

"Wish me luck! Not…that I'll need it." he says, getting on the field with the other earth bender from the other team. The match with Bolin and the other earth bender is amazing, Bolin takes him out within one minute. He is an amazing pro-bender.

The last round didn't go to well. Bolin was the first one to get knock off the field and Mako came tumbling after. So it's just me left against three other players. I do my best water bending, and I knock out the water bender first. Then, I use the moves Tenzin taught me in air training and knock the other two player off the field with my water bending. The whole crowd cheered for victory.

"The Fire Ferrets Win!" the announcer yells. I was happy I won the match for my team.

When I got to the locker room the first thing the guys did was hug me.

"You were amazing Korra!" Bolin says.

"Man, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't get to finish in the tournament." Mako says. I just laugh. I think this is the right time to apologize to the guys.

"Look guys, I'm sorry about what happened last Friday. I didn't mean for it to go that 're both my friends and I care about you too." I tell them sadly.

"It's cool Korra, besides I'm over it." Bolin says with a smile on his face.

"Listen, Korra, it's no 're my team mate and my friend as well and I should have treated you I'm trying to say is, thank you." Mako says.

"No problem." I say, smiling. When I say this, The White Falls Wolfbats come into the room.

"You boys smell something in here?" Tahno asks, brushing away the invisible smell.

"Wait, I know what that is; yeah, that's the scent of losers." He said to us with a smug look on his face.

"I hope we play you in the we'll see who the real losers really are." I say to him.

"I'm peeing in my pants right now," he said as a smart remark. "And by the way Uh-vatar, you better be lucky I can still pee straight after that little stunt you pulled last Friday night." Mako and Bolin just look at me funny and then a blush appeared on my face.

"You have to tell me everything later Korra" Bolin whispers in my ear.

"What is he talking about, Korra?" Mako asks curious.

"Oh nothing, just that I spit water in his face at lunch time." I say blushing.

"Aw man, Mako you should've seen it!His eyeliner was running down his face, it was a classic moment that will go down in history!" Bolin says laughing.

"What Korra!You could have gotten us kick out of the tournament!" Mako says, upset.

"Well I didn' , he was being a jerk. What was I supposed to do?" I tell him.

"You think? That's what I've been trying to tell you about him the whole time" he replies.

"Look Mako, I saved us. That's all that matter right now. He won't say anything" I say sincerely.

"Alright, just don't pull something like that again. And one more thing, what was he talking about when he said 'You're lucky I can still pee straight?'" he asks me.

"Oh that was nothing, I don't even know what he was talking about." I say lying.

"The Wolfbats win!" the announcer yells from the field.

We all just stand there in did those guys win so fast within 5 minutes of the game? Something wasn't right.

Later on that following week, I realize that I'm late for pro-bending practice today. I rush through the school to get down stairs to the locker room. But when I get there and open the door, I wasn't prepared for what's in the locker room.

"Oh shit!" I said as my eyes widened and my mouth came 's Tahno and his Wolfbats team mates, and they all have nothing but towels on. Tahno's body is ridiculously built, and here I thought Mako and Bolin's bodies were bodies are nothingcompared to these guys.

"I knew you would come around Uh-vatar; So, what do you need?" he asks walking up to me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't say anything because I was star struck.

"Eyes up here Korra, you're not ready for that yet." he tells me. I think that's when I snap out of it.

"So are you ready to apologize and give me a kiss?" he asks with a 's when I realize he isn't wearing any make looks better without it anyways.

"What! No! I just ran down here because I thought I was late for practice." I tell him straight out.

"You're late for practice 're also late for some of my private lessons." he says with a grin on his face.

"What! that's not what I meant-" I don't get to finish because he kisses me hard on the lips. I think I almost pass out. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss even more. I start to moan between kisses because I feel chills around my grabs my butt cheeks for me to wrap my legs around him so I moan even louder. Tahno's kiss was way better than Mako's kiss.

I push Tahno away by his chest then he puts me down. I realize his team mates are staring at us with grins on their face, so I slap the shit out of him.

"Ah, why did you do that?" he asks, holding the right side of his cheek. "I guess the private lessons are over now" he says with a smirk on his face.

"Tahno, this is war. I can't wait to fight you in the tournament!" I say, pushing him away.

"Oh good, I declare war, that's another game I could teach you. Let's play." he says as a smart remark.

"Fuck you!" I say, running off.

"You almost did are you going?" he says, yelling at me from the locker room.

* * *

When Thursday comes around, the guys and I are training for the big team already made it to the finals, so we are very happy about that. We beat out 5 teams at our only one left is The Wolfbats, and I can't wait to get Tahno back for what he did.

I'm so mad that day, the guys and I are using Tahno's pictures as targets for training. I want to take my anger out on someone, so it has to be the person that made me like this in the first place. I send my water bending at the picture and it rips in half.

That's when Amon comes on the radio. He's trying to force us not to have tournament or else there will be course we fight against that, which Tarrlok wasn't happy with us still having the tournament anyways.

So the tournament continues and we are getting ready for the big match. That's when Asami comes in to wish us good luck.

"Hey, good luck tonight guys, I hope you win out there." she says to us. That's when Mako walks over to her and gives her a kiss. I just roll my eyes.

"Thanks" I say to her.

"I think we should get going, the match is about to start" Bolin says.

We walk out to the arena the whole crowd cheers for us. Our mischievous fire ferret, Pabu, performs circus tricks for the audience. After we finish with are performance, the Wolfbats come out with a big bang. I have to say, they are better than our come out dress like wolfbats and when Tahno shows his face with the rest of his team mates, the whole crowd cheers loud.

They walk up to us and Tahno has a big smile on his face. "I'm going to knock Tahno's stupid hair off of his stupid head." I say, beating my fist against my hand.

Then the match starts and the first thing Tahno doesis come after I move out of the way because he throws a fist full of water at me. Something doesn't seem right about this team. They're doing things that are against the rules, so my team mates and I go flying off the field and into the ditch of water.

In the second round, they're cheating once one of the guys hit me the wrong way, and that's when referee calls a solo match.

"I challenge Tahno." I tell the referee. That's when Tahno and I go face to face. Just the two of us.

"Come on little girl, give it your best shot." He says with a smug look on his face.

So I do, I throw my water bending at him and it hits him so hard in the face his helmet flies off and he flips off the mat.

"Chump." I say with a smug look on my face. I'm glad we settled that.

The last match is up and we have to win are now using two elements at once. They use water and earth together, and that's when all of us go flying. I hold on to the edge of the platform. Then I throw Mako back up on the platform, and he throws a fireball at Tahno's face. Itcaused Tahno to fall backwards. He is so mad at Mako, I think his eye is twitching. Mako does his best to fight them back, but in the end Mako is hit.

"And the winner is the White Falls Wolfbats!" the announcer says out loud.

That's when Amon came into the picture. Tahno and his team mates were in shock.

Mako, Bolin and I are trying to swim out of the water but we're electrocuted.

"What's going on?" Tahno asks, looking around. Amon comes out of nowhere and stands right in front of him. Tahno tries to throw his bending at him but he misses.

They pull Tahno's body down to the ground along with the rest of his team mates.

"Please, don't take away my bending! I'll do anything!" he begs, feeling scared as ever.

"Tolate, your bending is mine." Amon says, touching his forehead and taking his bending throw the Wolfbats into the water.

I go after Amon once I get to the platform, and Lin Beifong is right behind me as well. We get to the roof to try and find Amon, but that's when Lieutenant gets in the way. I fight him on the roof. Amon grabs on to the rope of the helicopter and tries to get away. Lin and I try to get to him but we fall right through the hole of the roof and right into the arena. Lin catches me and we fall safely to the ground.

Tenzin and everyone comes running over to Lin and first person that comes to me was Mako.

"Korra, are you alright?" Mako asks, giving me a hug and then Bolin gives me a hug as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Amon got away. I was this close!" I say sadly.

"Let's get you out of here." Mako says. When we go to leave, I turn around to see where the Wolfbats were. Tahno is laying on the ground and a paramedic is trying to help him up. I hope everything is alright for his sake.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now I will be back with a new chapter at the end of this weekend. Remember review and tell me what you think.


	4. Mystery

Chapter 4: Mystery

A/N: Hey, I'm back! I would like to give a special thanks to some one on here today. Ophelia Darkmoon, thanks for helping me editing my story. I appreciate your help for trying to help me fix my grammar mistakes and making it into a better story. So thank you, you're wonderful. Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews guys.

* * *

It was a sad day in Republic City. After everything thaat happen at the pro-bending match last weekend. Principle Sato decided it was best for the school to cut all pro-bending teams. Of course I was upset about it, because I only been at Republic City High school for one month. I also only played one pro-bending tournament, which really sucks because we didn't win.

That following Saturday morning, I decided to go to the police headquarters, so I can talk to Tenzin. When I got to the police headquarters. I look around to see if Tenzin was anywhere. He was nowhere in site. Guess I have to keep looking.

"Hey Korra!" someone says from behind me.

It was Tahno. He didn't look like himself today. The last time I saw him was at the pro-bending tournament. That's when Amon took his water bending away. I can't understand how he feels right now. He hasn't been in school all week and I can't help to feel sorry for him. I think about him all the time and I know it not normal for a girl to think about there rival in that way. I just can't help how I feel.

"Tahno is that you?" I ask.

He turns his head away from me when I said that. I think he felt embarrassed for me to see him like that in the first place. But I didn't care how he looked. Then I when and sat right next to him on the bench. He looked really bad, he had no makeup on and bags under his eyes. His hair didn't have that bounce to it either, it just stay flat to his head.

"Look Tahno! I'm sorry about Amon taken your bending away." I explain.

"I visited some of the best healers in Republic City. None of them could revert what Amon did to me. Whatever Amon did to me, it permanent." he says.

He looked at me with the serious look on his face and I have never seen this side of Tahno before. It look like he still had some hope left in him.

"You have to get him for me Korra!" he spoke.

I just nodded at what he said. That's when Tenzin and Lin Bei fong came into view with Principle Sato. So we turn to hear what they were discussion.

"Thank you Mr. Sato. We will call you if we need anything else." Tenzin spoke.

"It know problem, I want justice just like you do. Amon will be taken down." Hiroshi says.

Before Principal Sato exit the police station, he nods in my direction.

"Tahno, we are ready to see you now." Tenzin says.

Then Tenzin spoke to me next, "Korra, I will see you at home."

Tahno got up from the bench. But before he left with Tenzin and Lin Bei fong, he turned around to speak to me.

"See you around, Uh-vatar." He says.

He had a little smirk on his face and threw up the peace sign for goodbye. I hope he will be alright and I hate to see such a cool guy go to waste.

Later on that day I when to Mako and Bolin's foster parent house because I needed to check up on them. When I arrived there, the first thing I did was knock on the door.

Bolin open it up, he looked a little too excited than usual.

"Hey Korra, come in!" he spoke.

I came into the house. But the first thing I saw when I walk inside was Mako packing his suitcase.

"Hey Korra, What brings you here?" Mako says.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you two wanted to come stay with me on Air Temple Island? I asked Tenzin and he said it was alright." I tell them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Korra, but Asami already asked her father if we can stay with them at their mansion. So I said yes." He explains.

"Yes! I can't wait to get there, I heard they have a swimming pool." Bolin says excited.

"Oh ok." I say sadly.

"Hey Korra, When did you get in? Asami said coming into view.

"I just came to say hi. Anyways I have to go, I will talk to you guys later." I lie.

I left out through the front door. I couldn't believe the principal is letting them stay at his mansion. You would think Mako and Bolin would ask me first because I knew them longer but I guess when Asami came around everything just changes.

That Sunday morning, the guys invited me over to the Sato mansion, So I decided to go and have a good time. I think it will get my mind of Tahno for a while. It's like he won't go away.

So when I arrived at the Sato mansion. There butler escort me to the swimming pool. That's where Mako, Bolin and Asami were at.

"Hey Korra, I see you found the house safely?" Asami says.

"Yeah I did. This house is beautiful Asami. Who decorate it?" I ask.

"My mother did. She died when I was 6 year old." She answers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." I say sadly.

"It's ok. It been just me and my father for 12 year now."

The boys were in the swimming pool and they looked pretty happy to be her, But then they notice me.

"Hey Korra!" they both yell.

"Hey guys!" I yell back.

Mako was the first one to come out of the pool. Then Bolin came out after him.

"Korra you should see this. This is so cool, just watch, towel my good friend!" he yells and throws out his arms.

That when the butler walks over to him. He had a towel in his hand and got ready to dry Bolin off.

"Yes Master Bolin." the butler says.

The butler dried Bolin off quickly and he was too quick for an older guy.

"Thank you!" Bolin says jumping back in the pool.

The Butler looked a little annoyed when Bolin did that. I guess this is not the first time Bolin ask to be dried off. I just giggle, because only Bolin would do something like that.

"Korra have you ever seen a race car before?" Asami asks.

"No, I don't even know how to drive." I reply.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She explains.

Asami and the guys exit the pool, so they could get dress. Asami wanted to show me her father cars. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but I guess it had something to do with racing.

When we got outside in the back of her house. I saw the biggest race track I have ever seen. Probably the only race track I have ever seen.

"Wow! Your father owns a race track?" I ask.

"Yup and he also owns Sato-mobiles as well." She explains.

"Well I knew that part...Mako told me." I say, rolling my eyes.

We watch the race for an hour before Asami asked me if I wanted to race. So I agreed to it, because I have never been in a race car before, Asami was in the front seat and I was in the back. We race against a friend of hers that helps her father with the cars. Asami was a good driver and she beat out the guy with no problem.

After we finish hanging out at the race track, everyone when inside because we all were hungry and we were about to go out for lunch. But I wanted to use the bathroom first, so I when up stair to use bathroom and when I got there, I saw a powdering kit on the shelf. Then I got curious and tried to put some on. That was a big mistake because it got all over me face and I was choking. Believe me when i say it wasn't a pretty site.

When I was finish in the bathroom, I walk through the corridor to get to the stair case. However, when I walked pass Hiroshi Sato room, thats when I realize something wasn't right.

"Ok I will have the weapons ready. They won't know what hit them." Hiroshi says, hanging up the phone.

I was shock, Is Hiroshi Sato the principal at my school working with the equalists? There is only one way to find out. I walk down stair to tell the guys I would see them later.

"Hey you ready to go now?" Mako asks.

"You know what, you all go without me, I forgot I have to watch Tenzin kids for him but I will talk to you guys later, Bye!" I lie running out the house.

When I got to the police headquarters, I when to look for Chief Bei fong and Tenzin because they are the only ones that will believe me. When I found them they were talking to another victim at the pro-bending tournament.

"Chief Bei Fong I have something to tell you!" I yell.

"What is it Korra?" Lin replies.

"Is there something wrong?" Tenzin asks.

"It's about Hiroshi Sato and I think he working for Equalists." I explain.

"Now Korra are you sure?" Tenzin says.

"Yes I'm sure"

When we arrived at the Sato mansion, the first thing Chief Bei Fong did was question Hiroshi. But he denied it and said something about someone breaking into one of his work shops and he needed weapon to protect his cars. So Lin asked to check around but the police didn't find anything. Some guy that was working for Hiroshi, gives me a note. It said meet him at the bridge by 7pm.

Asami was mad at me because I excuse her father of working for the equalists. Then Mako got mad at me and said I needed to apologize to Asami and her family or else we can't be friends anymore. But I held me ground and stood by my word. There was something fishy about Hiroshi Sato and I know he's working for the equalists.

Later on that evening, I met this guy from the factory, under a bridge and he told me about Hiroshi being a part of the equalists and manufacturing weapons for them. I knew something was up with him. He also told us that Hiroshi had a underground factory. So Chief Bei fong found were the factory was, it was under his mansion. Asami wasn't happy that we were looking thought her house again, Mako just looked mad at me and Bolin didn't have much to say.

When we found the secret passages way. We told Mako, Bolin and Asami to wait up stairs. When we got down stairs however, I saw the weapons that Hiroshi was talking about. They were macha tanks. That when the lights came on and we were attacked. Hiroshi attacked us with his macha tank weapons.

That's when Mako and Bolin came down to help us. They asked Hiroshi why he was doing this but all Hiroshi did was call them street rats and attacked them. Then Asami came down stairs and she was mad, when she found out the truth about her father. He tried to get her to join him, but she didn't listen. She grabs the electrified glove out of his hand and attacks him with it. She shock her own father. I can only image how she feels right now.

At the end of the day I told Asami, Mako and Bolin they could come stay with me on Air Temple Island. When we got there, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were helping me give them a tour around the temple. When we finish the tour, I show the boys there side of the temple and Asami to the girls side of the temple. That was into Ikki open her big mouth.

"Asami did you know Korra like Mako!" She spoke loud and clear.

I was shock, because of what she said. I can't believe she would say something like that and in front of Asami of all people.

"I don't know what she talking about. Anyways here your room and I know it not much but it still home." I say.

"It's ok Korra. I'm just thankful that you let me stay here after everything that's happen." She explains.

"Asami you're my friend and that's the last thing I didn't want happening to you. I wonder who's going to be the principle at are school, now that your father is an equalists?"

"Probably vice principle Chi ling. She been dying to take my father spot for 2 years now." she explains.

"Oh, well, there we go then. Anyways I'm going to head to bed now."

"Goodnight, Korra!" She says.

"Goodnight!" I say closing the door behind me.

I walk to my room that was next door and close the door behind me. This has been the longest day of my life and I know what would make me happy. So I over to my drawer and took out some photos of Tahno. I know I used them as targets in practice sometimes, but I also like to look at him every now and then. Seeing Tahno like that today broke my heart and he seem like a change man. Anywho I hope his bending being taken away from him changes him for the better. Maybe I will talk to him at tomorrow in school.

"Korra, do you have any more blankets?" Asami asks.

I was caught red handed with pictures of Tahno in my hands and Asami just looked at me and smiled. It's like she knew what was going on.

"What that?" she points.

"What's, what?" I reply trying to hide the pictures.

"Don't try to hide them from me! You know exactly what I'm talking about Korra." she giggle.

"No I don't! You're hallucinating thing, Asami." I say, trying to keep a straight face on.

"So, are you going to talk about it?"

"No I'm not." I say, trying to keep a straight face.

Then walked over to my bed to sit next to me and I looked at her waiting for her to say some else, but she just stares at me with those green eyes of hers.

"So, How long have you had a crush on Tahno?" she asks.

"About 3 years now. When I met him for the first time, I thought he was really hot. But then, he turned out to be a total jerk. It was the first time I ever seen his face before because we didn't have television at my old home." I explain.

"Wow I didn't think he was your type. That's a big surprise for me. So when did you really start liking him?" she says.

"After we kiss!" I shout.

Asami eyes became wide now, I guess she wasn't expecting me to say that.

"You can't tell anybody Asami, especially Mako and Bolin. I don't need them making fun of me because I have a crush on eyeliner boy."

"No problem, you're secret is safe with me Korra." she chuckles.

"Thanks Asami." I says, with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, do you have any more blankets?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's in the hallway closet on the left."

"Alright thanks again." she says leaving my room.

* * *

When that following morning came around for school, we arrived at school and we got a few looks from people in the corridor. Well to be honest it was Asami that was getting all the looks from everyone.

"Equalists!" Some yells from the corridor. Asami turn around to see who it was. Sadly, she didn't find the person that said it.

"Ignore them Asami, don't let them get to you" Mako says, throwing his arm around her.

"Yeah, we know you're not equalists" I explain.

"Yes! Team avatar." Bolin says, throwing his arm around Asami and I. Mako on the other hand just rolled his eyes and laugh.

"Asami I suggest you get to class. We don't want any more trouble from you and family."

That's when stop in the middle of the corridor. It was vice principal Chi ling and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yes principle Chi Ling, right away." Asami says walking away.

"Wait, Asami!" Mako says, running after her.

"Good job Korra." The vice principal said.

"For what?" I ask.

"For catching the right guy. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be principal of this school now." she smirks.

I just shook my head and walked away. The new principle is a jerk and here I thought Tahno was bad.

Later on that day, lunch came around and I was pretty hungry. My team and I head for the cafeteria. On the way down there someone bump into me.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I yell.

At that point, the guy that bump into turned around so he could see who I was and you wouldn't believe who it was that bump into me? It was Tahno and he got a haircut. I swear he could past for a young Zuko right about now and yes I know who Zuko is, because Katara show me a picture of team avatar back in healing class at the southern water tribe.

"Oh it's you, sorry Korra" he says, with a smirk.

"Tahno is that really you? But you look different and not in a bad way, but in a really good way." I say blushing.

"You like my hair? I'm trying to start a different look since I don't have my bending anymore. It working thought I still have almost every girl...well not every girl. Korra when are you going to stop playing these games and let me take you out on a date?" He asks.

"When you stop being an asshole I will maybe re-consider." I reply.

"Korra stop playing around with me. Now I know you still think about are kiss because I still do. Unless you still prefer Mako... that other guy you kiss, Who seem to already have a girlfriend. Pick your pick, uh-vatar?"

My eyes became wide. How in the hell does he knows about Mako and I kiss? Damn I swear things travel around fast at this school.

"How did you know about that?" I ask.

"My team mates saw you making out with him. Then once they came and found me in the corridor in pain thanks to you, they told me all about your little kiss with Mako." He explains.

"Did you tell anybody?" I ask curious.

"No I didn't. That's something that shouldn't be told to the whole school. Plus I wasn't giving up on you Uh-vatar and I won't give up on you. Even if some wannabe tries to get in my way. I hope we can get past this?" he said rubbing his thumb on my cheek.

"See you later Korra. "

I just looked at him walking down the corridor. Who is this new person? Because I don't know this guy. This new guy is a mystery and I'm going to find out what he up too.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I know this chapter lack of Tahnorrra scene, but the next chapter It will be better and a big surprise. I know you're probably wondering if Tahno gets his bending back, well yes he does. But for now he will be a non-bender for a while. Korra and Tahno become really close during the time he has no bending. As for Tahno hair, if you're wondering about how it looks. It looks like Zuko hair in Book 3. Tahno will get his hair back I promise. That it for now, I will be back with chapter 5 tomorrow, make sure to review and tell me what you think.


	5. The Blue Spirit Returns

Chapter 5: The Blue Spirit Returns

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I don't have much to say but here the next chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

(Korra POV)

I know what you're thinking right now. What is avatar Korra doing in a metal container at a small building deep in the mountains? Well I got into some trouble with Tarrlok and his police force. Tarrlok is a trader and a loser and I can't believe all this time avatar Aang was trying to warn me. However, i will tell you how it all begin, starting from the top.

My team and I decided it would be a good idea to start are own team up called team avatar. It includes of Mako, Bolin, Asami and me. We thought it would be great to protect are city from the equalists and try to take Amon down. But first we needed a car to get around Republic City. Asami said she has a car, so we ended up going to her garage. When we arrived there, Asami show us this beautiful Sato mobile that looked pretty fast.

We drove around the city fighting equalists. Asami drove of course, because she was the fastest driver. We fought crime around the city into Tarrlok stop are plans. He told us to stay out of his way and leave it to him but for some reason I didn't trust him. I kept seeing these flash back of a guy that looked a lot like him and they looked like they were in city hall with Aang and the old team avatar. Just maybe, Aang was trying to tell me something.

That's right I forgot to tell you. Lin Bei Fong turned in her badge as chief of the police because she didn't like what Tarrlok was doing and she wanted to catch Amon herself, which I don't blame her. It's a hard job to follow when working with someone like Tarrlok.

On that Friday night, my friends and I were hanging down town to republic city waiting for equalists to strike. However, we heard screams from down the block so we got into the car to see what it was. When we arrived there we witness innocent people bring rounded up for no reason and being excused of being equalists because they we non-benders. I tried to put a stop to what Tarrlok was doing, but he just said to stay out of his way or else he would lock me and my friends up. Then the police put Asami in to handcuff and excuses her of bringing an equalists because her father was one. Mako and Bolin tried to stop them but they got arrested too. I wanted to get Tarrlok back for what he had done.

Later on that evening, I left the island with Naga and when to City hall. That's where I confronted Tarrlok regarding his radical actions. He proposed that if I agreed to work with him my friends would be released, but I refused and compared him to Amon, which infuriated him as the councilman and caused him to attack me, ensured a duel between me and him. I won the duel when I knock him out of his office and down the council's meeting room with a large earth bending attack. Which left Tarrlok without a source of water, I prepared two send two fire blasts in his direction but Tarrlok used blood bending to control my body and then he threw me across the room.

Then it hit me, that's what Aang was trying to tell me this whole time about Tarrlok. His father tried the same thing on Sokka and Toph. Afterward tried to do the samething to Aang which only made Aang mad. Aang ended up taking his bending away.

Now I was weak and couldn't move. The pain was excruciating and painful so I passed out.

When I awoke, I found myself tied up in the back of a police car, Than Tarrlok told me I will never see Republic city again and nobody will ever find me and boy was this guy wrong.

* * *

(Tahno POV)

I had just got finish eating dinner at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery with my friends. It does suck now, since we don't have are bending anymore, but I will not give up into I find someone that can revert it and I know actually who that would be, Korra. She is the girl I fell in love with overnight. Korra is different from all the other girls and I like that about her. Sometimes a guy just need a challenge and Korra is that challenge. I will do whatever it takes for her to see me more than a good hair jerk.

Now the guys and I where leaving Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, because it was getting late and I needed to make it home. That's when I got on my motorcycle and said my goodbyes.

"Bye guys, I will see you tomorrow." I say throwing on my helmet.

"Bye Tahno." they reply back.

I drove off threw the city and it was a beautiful night. Hardly anybody was in the streets. However, that was when I saw this dog barking in the middle of the street and it looked like Korra dog. No one else in the town has a dog that big and looks also like a polar bear. So I stop my bike and took off my helmet to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter girl, where Korra?" I ask her.

When I said Korra she looked up at me then ran over to my motorcycle. I thought she was going to attack me, so I scream like a little bitch and duck for cover. But all she did was pull me by my leather jacket. Something was wrong and it had something to do with Korra.

"Alright girl, I'm coming just let me park my motorcycle!"

So I parked my bike at the side of city hall, then Naga pulled me once more to the parking lot. That's when I saw Korra and she was unconscious tied up and put in the back of the police car. I was mad, how dare they touch my woman like that? Tarrlok will pay for this. That's when he said something to the police officer standing next to him.

"Take her deep in the mountains to where my abandoned building is at so nobody will ever find her." Tarrlok tells him.

He just nodded his head and got into the car. I can't believe what they are about to do to my precious Uh-vatar, they will pay for this.

"Naga, we need a plan."

She just barked as a reply, I got up and ran over to where my bike was located, than got on my motorcycle. I didn't want anyone to see me, so I hurry quick as i could.

"Naga follow me, I need a disguise and I know exactly where to get one." I say, driving off with Naga close behind me.

When I got to my family's mansion the first thing I did was run upstairs to my room, and look through my walking closet. Then I found it what i was looking for, it was the blue mask that my grandfather found in the river back at the swamp tribe. He used to tell us stories about the blue spirit all the time and this was his mask. He passed it down to his son then my father passed it down to me. I put it on with one of my old pro-bending uniforms and I became the next blue spirit. I grab my swords and left out the door. When I got outside Naga gave me this weird look.

"So what do you think girl?" I ask.

Naga just looked at me sideways, I guess she didn't understand why I dress up to rescue Korra. She needs to understand that this rescue needs to be prefect and romantic, if I'm going to win Korra heart.

"Just forget Naga, you're only a dog and you don't understand, now let's go!" I say getting on my motor cycle and driving off with Naga close behind.

We didn't get deep into the mountains into sunrise. We finally found the abandoned building and I think this was the one Tarrlok was talking about.

"I think we found it girl wait here." I tell her.

I ran quickly to see where Korra was at and all I saw was Amon and his equalists dragging Tarrlok unconscious body out. What happen to Tarrlok? Did they just take his bending away and what was Amon doing here? Then I heard screams from inside the building.

"Make sure you take the avatar and she doesn't escape" Amon said getting in the back seat of the car.

Over my dead body, they are not taken Korra anywhere. I ran inside to attack the equalists and they will pay for what they did. When I got inside I pulled out my swords and started to attack the first equalist and I cut off his head. I when to the next one and put a sword through his heart. However I was out number by 4 other equalist and they were surrounding me, so I just laugh at them.

"Come on give it your best shot!" I scream.

Then I attack the first one that came after me and cut off his legs. I drop kick the other one in the face and stab him in the chest. Then I spun around really fast to stab the sword in the other ones neck. There was one more left and he came after me but he didn't get very far because I stab the sword right through his stomach.

"That all you got? Oh come on, you could've done better than that?" I say, talking to myself but everyone was already dead.

"Hello is anybody still there?"

It was Korra I know that voice anywhere. I ran over to the metal container and cut the chains with my sword and open the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asks.

She was weak and shaky and I felt really bad for her and she also had some cuts on her face. Korra didn't deserve to get treated like that.

"Now is that how you talk to your prince charming, the one who saved your life?" I say with my hand on my hip.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" she asks.

"I will give you a hint. So how about those private lesson?" I say getting close to her.

"Oh my god Tahno! Is that really you?" she says surprise.

"In a flash baby, now let's get you out of here." I tell her helping her up.

I carry her out of the container and then out of the abandon building.

"Tahno this is really nice of you to come and save me like this." She say.

"It's no problem Korra, Naga came and got me if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have found you." I explain.

"Tahno where did you get that mask?" she asks.

"Oh, this old thing, this is my grandfather old mask. I call myself the blue spirit."

She just giggled when I said that and I wonder what so funny about it.

"What so funny?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, I think that mask is pretty cool, but I think I like Tahno a little more better." she says turning red.

I smile from behind the mask. Then I decided to take it off.

"That's much better, there my prince."

"I think this prince deserves a kiss?" I tell her.

"Yes of course." she says.

Then she kissed me right on the lips, so I grab her by her waist and held her tightly. She deepens the kiss even more and I moan when she bites my bottom lip. She wraps her arms around my neck and I rub my hands through her back, than I put my tongue in her mouth. She moan really loud when I grab her ass. I think she needs to really stop moaning because I was getting really hard over here. Finally we broke apart from each other to catch a breath.

"Korra! " Someone scream.

I put back on my mask. I didn't want anyone to know who I was.

"I think that Tenzin!" Korra says.

"Korra whatever you do don't tell them who I am. Just tell them I'm the blue spirit ok?"

She just nodded and didn't ask any more questions. I pick her up and carried her to where the nosy was coming from and it was Tenzin, Lin Bei fong, Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"Look, he has Korra! Mako said running over to us.

He knocks Tenzin and Lin out the way just to get to her and then i pass Korra over to him.

"Korra are you alright!" he asks.

"Yea I'm fine just a little tired that's all, you guys came looking for me?"

"Of course we did. Your my friend and we care about you." He says.

"Let's get you out of here." Tenzin says.

"Wait! What about the guy with the blue mask?" Bolin yells.

They turned around to see if I was still there but I was already gone. The only one that was still there was Naga.

"He is gone!" Lin says.

"He saved Korra life, who was that guy?" Asami asks.

"I don't know, but whoever he is thank you, let's just go." Mako says.

Then they turned to leave down the mountains. They didn't know I was hiding behind a tree. The last thing I want them to find out it was me. As long as my Korra alright I'm the happiest man alive.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the next couple of days. I hope you all like this chapter so review and tell me what you all think, thanks.


	6. First Date

Chapter 6: First Date

A/N: I'm back, thanks for the comments guys I love them. Anyways here is the next chapter.

P.S. This chapter contains smuts, so don't read if you're not into that stuff, other than that enjoy!

* * *

It was a Friday morning and I was just on my way to my next class. However that's into I bump into Tahno of course.

"Oh hey Tahno it you?" I say smiling.

"Hi Baby!" he smirks.

I turned red when he said that, "Tahno don't call me that."

"Why not my love? You don't think people are ready for us yet?" he asks.

"No it not that, I'm just not used to you calling me baby. It's always been the uh-vatar to you." I explain.

"Well you're not just my uh-vatar anymore. You're more valuable than that." He chuckles.

"Tahno can you do me a favor, I know where dating now, but can you tone it down just a little bit. I don't want the whole world to know are business." I say, trying not to look at him in the eye.

Tahno put on a sad face, I didn't mean to make him feel like he doing something wrong.

"Whatever you say Korra. Anyways are we still on for are date tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah of course, where are we meeting?"

"Air temple island, don't you want me to meet Tenzin, Pema and their children? Maybe even Asami, Mako and Bolin?"

My eyes became wide when he said that. He wants to meet my friends? That is a disaster waiting to happen.

"Tahno are you sure about this? I thought we would wait a little while longer before you meet my friends?" I ask.

"Nonsense! You said you didn't want the whole world to know about us. You didn't say you didn't want your friends to know. Besides I would like to have that man to man talk with Tenzin. Since your real father is not around and he back at the southern water tribe."

"Alright Tahno you win!" I yell.

"Alright baby- I'm mean uh-vatar see you later." He says, walking to his next class.

Lately since me and Tahno have been dating. We been doing a lot of joshing on the phone, making out in the locker room between free periods and sending each other little text messages in class. I enjoy being around him and he keep things exciting. However, it been a week since we've been dating and we haven't had a date yet, that's why we decided to have one tonight and I hope things go well.

Now here I am sitting in Art class with Asami painting a picture for an art project that's due next week.

"Where are you two going out for your date tonight?" Asami asks.

"I don't know he wouldn't say. I think it supposed to be like a surprise." I explain.

Asami is the only one besides Tahno friends that know about Tahno and I dating.

"So does Mako and Bolin about him coming to the island so he can pick you up tonight?"

"No, I'm afraid not, but in a way I'm not ready to tell them."

"Who gives a flying fuck what they think! They are not dating you Tahno is and if you want to date him because he makes you happy, then so be it."

I just nod really fast. I have never heard Asami talk like that before, it's a big change from when I first met her. I'm glad that we are good friends now and I can finally talk to someone my own age about boy advise, then some 10 and 7 year old girls.

"Ok, Asami I will just have to let them all meet him tonight then." I say.

"Good!" she reply.

A minute later some guy came into the classroom with a bouquet of roses and they were beautiful. He read the card out load.

"I'm looking for avatar Korra?"

"That would be me!" I shout.

All the girls in the class just looked at me with hearts in their eyes, especially Asami and then the delivery guy pass them over to me.

"Sign this!" he says passing me the clip broad.

So I sign my signature at the bottom up the paper.

"Enjoy your roses avatar Korra." He says.

Then he continue to bow and then he left. All the girls ran over to me, so they could see who it was from.

"Who bought you the roses Korra read the card?" a random girl yells.

"Well ok." I say pulling out the card.

"_IF you said you were cold. I would wrap my arms around you._

"_IF you said you were thirsty I would give you the ocean blue._

_I would give you anything the moon, the stars, the sunset too._

_This heart in my hands I hold out to you._

_I hope you enjoy these roses. They are beautiful like you._

_I got nothing but love for you baby and I can't wait to see you soon."_

"Aw!" I didn't say who it was that sent the roses to me, because Asami and I already knew who it was from. All I could do was smile because it was a beautiful poem and beautiful roses.

"Alright girls now take your seat!" the teacher yells.

Later on that day around lunch period, my friends and I met up for lunch in the cafeteria.

"Who got you the flowers Korra?" Bolin asks me.

I was day dreaming looking over at Tahno table. He was with his friends laughing about something. Every now and then he would look at me and smirk. He knew it was him that sent me those roses and all I could do was blush.

"Korra earth-to-Korra!" Mako says weaving his hands in my face.

"Oh I'm sorry Mako. Were you saying something?" I answers.

"You are out of it today Korra. What is up with you?" Mako asks.

"She in love you asshole." Asami replies.

"With who?" Mako asks.

Bolin just looked in the back of him and he already knew who it was.

"Holy shit, Tahno got you those flowers didn't he?" Bolin yells.

"Keep it down Bolin. But yeah he did." I whisper, day dreaming again.

"Korra, what is wrong with you? What do you even see in that guy? He a total jerk!" Mako says.

"You should talk, stop being concern about other people love lives, when you can't even keep up with the one you have!" Asami screams.

Now she was getting up and leaving the cafeteria, Mako must of really piss her off.

"Asami! Wait I didn't mean it like that." He says, running after her.

I just looked at them when they walked out the cafeteria. Then I look back at Bolin and he had a big grin on his face.

"So how long have you two been dating?" he asks.

"About a week, but we didn't make it official yet, well not into after are first date tonight."

"That's cool. Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Yeah sure." I say listening.

"I know it was Tahno who saved you that day. I recognize that wolfbats uniform anywhere. I was also a wolfbats fan before I met Tahno. But your secret safe with me. If you want to date a jerk like Tahno, I guess it will be ok." He says, rolling his eyes and eating his sandwich.

I narrow my eyes and poke out my lip.

"Thanks Bolin it means a lot to me." I say.

Then I looked over at Tahno table again and when he realize that i was looking at him again, he winks at me.

* * *

Later on that evening Asami said she would do my hair for me and get me a nice dress for my date tonight.

"So I'm thinking we should just let your hair fall out for tonight." Asami explains.

"Do whatever you want Asami, just please work your magic. Asami do you think you can make my face look pretty?" I ask her.

"Korra your face is already pretty, now if you mean you want a little make up here and there, then that's no problem but you're already beautiful." She says straightens my hair.

After an hour has past, Asami was already done fixing me up for my date tonight.

"Korra turn around for me and let me see my masterpiece." She says.

I turn around for her very slowly. I was wearing a white dress that stop above my mid-thigh and the dress was strapless. I also had on clear colored stilettos shoes and my hair was straighten. My hair laid flat on the right side of my shoulder.

"You don't think I look a little too much?" I ask her.

"No of course not." she says, and drags me to the mirror.

"You look Beautiful."

I did look beautiful, she wasn't lying when she said she would hook me up. I also had some eye shadow, eyeliner and lip-gloss on. After i saw myself in the mirror, alittle smiled appeared on my face. Then my door open up, it was Pema, Jinora, and Ikki.

"Whoa!" Ikki yells.

"You look beautiful Korra." Pema asks.

"Tahno going to love you tonight." Jinora asks.

"Thanks guys!" I say to them.

"He outside waiting for you." Pema explains.

"Ok I'm coming."

When I made it outside, Tahno was already speaking with Tenzin, while Mako was looking sideways at Tahno with his arms crossed and Bolin just sat back on the couch with a grin on his face.

"Hey guy's I'm ready!" I say walking into the room

All the guys just looked at me and stared. They act like they never seen a girl in a dress before. Then Tahno made his way over to me slowly,he looked like a zombie. I think he was really nerves.

"Wow Korra you look amazing!" he spoke.

"Thank you. Tahno did you change your hair again?" I ask.

His hair was similar to his old hair style, it was just a little shorter and straight.

"Oh yeah, you like it? I kind of miss my old look." He says blushing.

"Yeah it looks nice, you look good too." I say smiling.

"You two, please just stand there for the picture." Tenzin says.

We stood next to each other to take a picture. Tenzin took a picture of me and Tahno with his camera. Then Ikki walked over to us and stares at Tahno.

"So you're the one that stole Korra heart away from Mako. Did you know Korra has pictures of you in her room?" Ikki yells.

I was shock and I think my mouth open up really wide. Why would she say something like that in front of everybody?

"Alright Ikki I think that's enough." Tenzin says picking up his daughter and walking away.

"Well wasn't that a surprise?" Tahno smirks.

"Shut up pretty boy and let's just go." I say pulling his hand.

"Bye everybody! I yell leaving the front door

"Bye have fun!" they all yell.

We arrived at a beautiful restaurant called Yue's White falls. It was named after a princess from the water tribe and she had white hair. When she die years ago she became the moon spirit. I know she was around when Aang was still alive because Katara told us back at the water tribe, little stories about her journeys, so now here we are.

"So this is where you got the name White falls from? You named your pro-bending team after a name of a restaurant?" I ask.

"Yup! My grandmother was Yue best friend back at the Northern water tribe. My grandmother was heartbroken when she pass away at only 16, then when she got older she moved to republic city when it was re-build and met my grandfather who came from the swamp tribe. They married then had my father and two other children and we became one of the wealthiest families in republic city." He explains.

"Your family must have a lot of history?" I ask.

"Yes we do." He chuckles.

"Korra?"

I look up at him waiting for him to speak.

"I'm glad your here with me right now, I can't ask for anything better than this and you're the best thing that ever happen to Me." he explains.

Then he got down on one knee in front of me with a ring box in his hand. My eyes became wide and my mouth hung open. I looked around to see if anybody was watching. I couldn't believe he was doing this right now and we only been dating a week.

"Tahno what are you doing?" I whisper low.

"Korra would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asks me, opening up the ring box.

The ring was beautiful, it was a blue stone and it match my eyes.

"Yes Tahno I would love to be your girlfriend." I reply.

Everyone clap for us and Tahno pulled me into a kiss. I melted onto his lips; it was a lot like the first kiss. Then he put the promise ring on my finger and we sat back down.

"This is a beautiful ring Tahno."

"Yeah and if you were wondering, this is also my family restaurant and I own the place." He explains.

"Are you serious you own this place? It really is nice here. I'm guess that's how you and your family makes there richest?"

"Yup! We own every water tribe restaurant in republic city and one day uh-vatar these can all be yours."

I just turning red again, I guess he not a jerk like everyone thinks he is.

"Tahno sir would you like anything else for tonight?" the waitress asks.

"No thank you, that will be all for tonight. I'm about to take my girl somewhere special." He explains.

The waitress just bow then walked away.

When we arrived at the surprise place Tahno was taken me. He park his motorcycle in the parking lot and we when into a building that looked like a hotel.

"Where are we Tahno?" I ask.

"At a 5 star hotel." He smirks.

I smiled at him, then he grab the door key from the front desk and we made are way up stairs. When we arrived on the 10 floor, Tahno walked me over to the hotel room and open the door for me. However, when I walk in, I wasn't ready for how beautiful room the room looked, it was fit for a princess.

"What do you think darling?" he asks me.

He was holding me by my waist and i was loving every second of it.

"I love it!" I say spinning around to look at him.

Then I put my arms around his neck.

"Good! I will be right back." he says walking over to the bathroom.

The room had candles lid all around it and the sheets were a silk material. I ran my fingers through the fabric. This was really nice and I feel special right now.

Then Tahno came out of the bathroom in nothing but satin boxers on. He walked over to me slowly and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before he walked over to the bed.

"Take it off avatar." he says in a soft whisper.

I did what he told me to do and took off my white dress and showed him the lace black bra and panties I pick out for him. He indeed like what he saw.

Next, I walked over to him on the bed and gave him a kiss on the lips gently. He turned us over on the bed and he was on top of me now. We undress each other, slowly, revealing the last facets of are skins.

"You ready for my private lesson baby?" he asks me.

"Yes!" I sang like a song.

Then he kissed me hard on the lips. I open my legs wide for him to fit in between them. Then his penis gently pierced me tearing my hymen. He slid snugly into place inside me, kisses me all over my face while tears ran down my cheeks. He started to thrust in out of me very slowly. He was making love to me very slow then he started to play with my nipples with his fingers tips bring them to erection. I moan really loud when he did that.

"Faster please!" I spoke.

Then he did as I ask and thrust into me faster, deep and hard, hitting my cervix. I was starting to dig my nails into his back, moaning in pain.

"Oh, oh, Mm Tahno!" I cry out.

He began to go in quick pace and I was loving every second of it. I scream in ecstasy because I was about to cum then i raised my hips to meet his thrust, so I can feel him deep inside me.

"Oh Korra! Korra! Yes." He cry out

Then he came inside me with so much force and power, we almost pass out.

"Korra I think, I may be in love with you." He says out of breath.

"I think I may be in love with you too." I reply back.

He kiss me ones more on the lips and held me tight for the rest of the night, we slowly dosed off to sleep. I think I will never forget this night, my first time with Tahno.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now guys, I hope you like my smut scene. Review and tell me what you think. I want your thoughts on if, Tahno and Korra should have a baby together in high school? Let me know what you all think. Next chapter will be up Monday, later.


	7. When Equalists Attack Part 1

Chapter 7: When Equalists Attacks part 1

A/N: I'm back, thanks for the reviews guys, i love them. Thanks to all of you thats following this story and giving it a chances, I really appreciated. Anyway's here the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sun was shining through the window on a beautiful Saturday morning. I was still with Tahno in the hotel room he rented that night before. My body was tangled up in silk sheet from Tahno and I love making last night and I was too comfortable to even think about anything else. All I wanted to do was lay in bed with my man all-day.

"Rise and shine Beautiful. Breakfast is ready!"

I open up one eye to see what Tahno was talking about and there he was right in front of me with a tray of food in his hand and he was also butt ass naked.

"Oh my god, Tahno!" I say, as my eyes widen.

"What! You like what you see?" he asks.

"Yeah I do." I say, turning red in the face now.

He walked over to the table to place the food down. I tried to keep my eyes off his cute little butt but I couldn't because It was just so tempting. Then he looks over at me and smiles.

"Well are you going to join me?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah sure, but are you going to put some clothes on first?"

"Korra let me tell you a little something about me. I like to sleep naked and I like to eat breakfast naked in the morning."

"What! So what happens when people are around?"

"Then I would put some clothes on. Look Korra no one has ever walked in on me before when I was naked."

"Oh, good!" I say, with my heart on my chest then sat at the table.

"Why did you say that beautiful?" he smile.

"Because I don't want anyone else looking at my goodies when I'm not around." I explain.

He grin widely at me, "Korra you have nothing to worry about, I'm all yours now."

I just smiled back at him and dug into my food, I was hungry. Tahno was eating his breakfast and he stared at me while I was eating my food.

"What! Why are you staring at me?" I say with food in my mouth.

"Nothing I just love a women that's not afraid to eat in front of another man and that's because I love to eat." He explains.

"Sorry!" I said wiping my mouth off and blushing in the process.

"It's ok, uh-vatar. You know food is not the only thing I love to eat."

"Oh really and what else do you love to eat?" I ask drinking my orange juice.

"Pussy of course!"

I spit out my juice when he said that. I can't believe he even said it at the table, I wasn't even expecting that.

"You- You do that Tahno?" I ask trying to speak.

"Well yes of course the women love it. Why do you think so many women are attacked to me?"

"I don't know. You're a pro- bender with good hair?"

"That's just half of it uh-vatar."

So you're telling me you're like a sex god?" I reply.

"Correct!"

"Oh!" I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"What's the matter baby? Why do you sound so upset?" he asks.

"No reason."

"Korra, look don't worry about anything, I'm not going anywhere, believe it or not baby and you and I are stuck together. You are the love of my life now and you are the only girl that holds my heart for now on."

"Thank Tahno. That means a lot coming from you."

"Good! Now give me a kiss."

I walked over to him and kissed him square on the lips. He deepens it by pulling me on top of his lap. Then he groans because I was touching is penis.

"Korra stop doing that before I make love to you again." He moans.

"I can't it just so big." I say out of breath.

Then he picked me up and carries me to the bed. I moan loudly in pleasure while he starts to suck on my nipple.

"Mm, that feels so good, don't stop." I cry out.

"You want me to go down on you uh-vatar?" he says in a sexy voice.

"Just do your job pretty boy." I say moaning.

He started to leave trails of kisses down my thighs, which felt so good I couldn't keep my legs close. Then Tahno open up my legs wider, so he could get a better view of my private area. I just blush really hard because I was really nerves.

"Don't be nerves uh-vatar; I'm going to take good care of you." He says going back down on me.

He started to lick up and down the slit of my pussy and put his tongue inside of me. In and out he thrust his tongue in my pussy. Then he starts to lick my clit, so I jump in surprise.

"Relax baby, open up more for daddy." He groans.

"That feels so- so good!" I moan out.

Then he starts to suck on my clit really hard and plunges to fingers inside of me. That's when my body when over the edge and I grab onto Tahno hair because it felt so good. I cried out in pain when he kept going faster and faster, my body starts to jerk up to meet his thrust. Then my phone started to ring, I tried to ignore it but it kept ringing. Now my body was screaming out ecstasy because I was about to cum. But my phone kept ringing and I was becoming really irritated. My body started to shake now because I was coming.

"Fuck!" I scream as I came all over Tahno mouth.

The phone was still ringing and I was out of breath. Who the hell keeps calling me? So then I pick up the phone and answer.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Korra it's me Mako! You have to come back quickly, Republic city is being under attack by Amon!" he explains.

"I'm on my way Mako! Come on Tahno, we have to go like right now."

"Ok let me throw on my clothes." He says, running over to the bathroom.

* * *

About an hour later, we made it to Air Temple Island. Tahno and I ran into the house to see if everyone was alright.

"Hey guys! I'm here, is everybody alright?" I ask.

"Yes we are fine, but the equalists are attacking Republic city right about now." Mako says.

"Well we have to do something about the equalists and find Amon on top of that." I explain.

"We are coming with you!" Mako says.

"Yes! we are you're friend Korra and you will need the help." Asami said, throwing on her glove.

"I'm ready to beat Amon and his equalists monkey asses down!" Bolin yells.

"You know I'm in uh-vatar. You know I can't leave my woman to fight by herself." Tahno smirks.

"But what about you're bending Tahno?"

"Don't worry about that, I was the one that saved you're life from the equalists last time remember?"

"Wait you're the blue spirit!" Mako says.

"That's me!" he replies.

"Tahno I though you didn't want people to know?"

"These are not just people to me Korra, this is your family and I trust them with my secret." He explains.

"Tahno I underestimated you." Bolin says, patting him on the back.

"Welcome to team avatar Tahno." Asami says.

Mako just rolls his eyes, he was not happy about Tahno joining team avatar.

"Alright let's do this!" I spoke with a smirk.

When we got outside, we saw airships attacking republic city from the island, and it didn't look like a pretty site. My friends and I travel from the island to the city hoping to aid the battle against the equalists. We used Asami Sato mobile to drive to the police headquarters where Tenzin was under attacked by equalists.

Tenzin, my friends and I defeated the mecha tanks and prevented the air bending master's capture. We saw the equalists' air ship closing in on air Temple Island. So we travel on Oogi to get there fast as possible. We repelled the attack and succeeded. Tenzin ordered the evacuation of the island knowing more airships were arriving soon.

"Korra I need you to hide and be patient for the time being!" Tenzin says.

"But what about you family Tenzin?" I ask.

"They will be fine I promise I will return back safely. The united force will be arriving soon to help and turn the tides against the equalist treat, for now take care of yourself ok Korra?" He says, then leaving out the front door.

I just nod.

"Korra he will be alright." Tahno says holding me.

I put my face into his chest and started to cry a little, I really hope so.

The gang and I fled back to Republic City to a secluded water pipeline. I gazed off to air Temple Island where it was being destroyed.

"Come on Korra, we have to keep moving!" Mako says running off with the rest of the gang.

"Korra let's go!" Tahno says wrapping his arms around me and we continued to walk down the pipeline.

Soon after, the wire Tenzin sent to the United Force was received. Saying that the city was being destroyed by equalist. General Iroh (Zuko's Grandson) led the large force to aid the city. Iroh told Tenzin he and his force would arrive in three days' time, and together they will take back the city.

"Ah! I think the baby coming." Pema screams.

"Are you serious? Like right now, right now?" I ask.

"Yes! Korra you're going to have to help me deliver this baby." She says, not asking.

"I don't know how to deliver a baby!" I yell.

"Don't worry about it Korra, I helped deliver my sister baby. Korra call Tenzin and let him know his wife is having the baby. Asami I need water and towels, lots of it. Bolin and Mako just stand there with your mouths open we have a baby to deliver." Tahno says.

We all just nod. The only ones that didn't move were Mako and Bolin and that's because they were in shock. I called Tenzin and he said he was on his way.

"He said, he is on his way Tahno."

"Ok thanks Korra, now hold Pema hand this baby needs to come out right now." he explains.

I walk over and hold Pema hand.

"Ok Pema, take a deep breath and push, 123 push!" he yells.

I was breathing with her, because I was nerves and what else was I supposed to do? Asami was holding her other hand and she looked shock as well. If this is what labour feels like then I never want to be pregnant.

"Ok Pema, the baby is crowning now. I need you to give me one more big push and the baby will be out of you in no time, Ok 123 push!" Tahno yells.

Thats when we heard the baby cries, it was a boy. Tahno pick it up nice and gently and wrap him in a blanket. Then he looks up at me and smiles.

"Don't I look good holding a baby Korra?" he asks me.

I just smile at him; he does look wonderful holding a baby.

"Here your baby boy." He says passing the baby over to Pema.

"Thank you Tahno, you were wonderful." She says.

"Hey it no big deal." He smirks.

He walked over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"One day Korra, that will be you! He says smiling.

I turned red and bit me lip.

About a half hour later, Tenzin finally show up.

"Is the baby alright?" he says, running over to me.

"Yes he's find. Tahno delivered him." I explain.

"Thank you Tahno." Tenzin says.

"It was no problem." Tahno replies.

Tenzin when in the room to see if his wife and children were doing ok and there they were sitting on the bed surrounding Pema and the baby.

"Tenzin I would like for you to meet your new son Rohan." Pema spoke showing him the baby.

"He beautiful." He says holding him and smile.

I was in the next room trying to get some sleep now. Tahno climb into the bed next to me and put the sheet over him.

"You were wonderful today Tahno, people always talked about you like you were a big jerk."

"Yeah I know, but that was just a front I put up for my image, I'm not really a jerk. If you knew me growing up you would understand why." He explains.

"But I do understand. When people told me you were a jerk, I didn't believe them. I just had to see for myself. To be honest with you, you're the best thing that's ever happen to me." I admit.

"Thanks Korra for believing in me, it really means a lot to me."

"No problem, now get some sleep."

"Sweet dreams uh-vatar."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, remember to review and tell me what you think. By the way I fix all of my grammar mistakes and it took me forever. Anways I will be back in a couple of days with the next chapter. Peace!


	8. When Equalists Attack Part 2

Chapter 8: When Equalists Attack Part 2

A/N: Hey, I'm back, thanks for the reviews guys, you're awesome. Sorry I'm a little late on the update but for the past few days I have been fixing my grammar mistake on all 3 of my stories, and it was a lot of work going through all these chapters, just to make it understandable for everyone to read. Anyways, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It's been 2 days since the attack on Republic City, 4 days since Tahno and I became a couple and 9 days since I was kidnap by Tarrlok. I feel like I haven't made any progress at all. Now, It been a couple of days I been hiding out under the city, the guys and I were talking about going into Republic City and stealing Chi-Blockers uniforms, and infiltrated equalists rallies so we can keep up to date on Amon's moments.

"So who coming with me?" I ask my team mates.

"I will Korra; you're not doing this alone." Mako reply.

"Just a second ferret, you're not the only one that going, so count me in baby." Tahno replies with a smirk.

Mako looked mad now; I don't think he appreciate being called a ferret.

"You should talk, you're a cheating wolfbat and you deserved to get your bending taken away!" Mako shouts.

Tahno face flushed really red now, then he clinch his teeth together really hard and got up in Mako face.

"You want to do this eye bows? You're so cooped up and worry about my girlfriend, when you have a beautiful girlfriend standing right over there, so how about you worry about YOUR WOMAN!" Tahno screams off the top of his lungs.

I think I even saw Tahno head get bigger when he screams in Mako face.

"Please guys, you both can come with me." I say turning pink and trying to keep the peace.

"Asami who do you think would when in a fight, Mako or Tahno?" Bolin whispers in her ear.

"I don't know Bolin; I think Tahno got this one and Tahno right about the whole girlfriend thing." Asami replies back.

"Asami my girl, you are so on." Bolin says with a smile.

"You want to talk about eye bows? When there not a real man in this world that wears girl eyeliner!" Mako yells back.

"At least I could pull it off Bitch Boy!" Tahno yells.

"Did you just call me a bitch boy? How dare you call me that? When you're the girlish bitch boy I have ever met in my whole life!" Mako retorts.

"Please Mako you wish you had swagger like this. Are you mad because I got the girl, Uh? So stop cop blocking before I –"

"TAHNO, MAKO STOP FIGHTING NOW!" I scream.

They both just looked at me then spoke, "Sorry Korra!" they both say with their heads down like some kids in trouble.

"You two are fighting, and people are being attacked out there. Don't you to have some type of Courtesy? I'm about to put my life on the line just to protect all of you. But that doesn't matter two you two, it's just a big joke to you both. Now grow the fuck up or leave me alone! I said running out the room.

"Look what you two did now? I hope you are very happy with yourselves." Asami says angry.

"Asami I'm sorry I haven't paid enough attention to you lately as I should've." Mako says holding her hands.

"It's ok Mako, but there a war going on right now, so we will worry about that later."

Mako nods in understanding.

"Right now, Korra needs you two, so go help her and I mean the both of you." Asami explains.

Mako and Tahno nodded at the same time and both ran out the room to find me. As soon as they found me, they saw me crying laying on Naga.

"Please don't cry, my love. All we want to do was help you." Tahno says.

Mako rolled his eyes when Tahno said my love. He thought it was very Un-Tahno like of him.

"He right Korra, we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and the world safe if we have too." Mako agreed.

"Do you boy really mean that?" I ask crying.

"Yes we do!" they both say at ones.

"That means no more fighting and we will work together as a team?" I ask.

They both looked at each other for a second then looked away.

"Yes!" they both shout.

"Good! Now you two shake on it." I say, not asking

"But Korra?" they both yell.

"SHAKE ON IT!" I scream.

Then they both looked at each other than shook each other hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're about to take Amon down." I say, getting up and smiling.

(An hour later)

When Tahno, Mako and I Stole Chi-blockers uniforms so we could look like the equalist to keep an eye on Amon and his plans. I witness cowards of people branded me for running away. I was pissed off right now, and how dare they think I'm a runaway when I'm not. Mako and Tahno told me to relax and to be patient, I will get my time. So we retuned back to the undergrounds. Where we all ate and slept for the night with Bolin and Asami.

"Korra are you ok? Tahno asks.

"Yeah I'm doing find, I just feel a little sick that's all." I say, laying down.

"You can't sleep can you?"

"No I can't Tahno, my stomach bothering me and I got a headache. I just want to get this whole Amon thing over with. I still can't believe people branded me as running away? I will show them."

"You will Korra, don't worry about it, we will take these guys down and General Iroh will be here tomorrow, so that we can all fight together."

"Thanks Tahno, that's why I love you." I say petting Naga.

"I love you too" he says.

Then Tahno pulls me into a kiss, and I wrap my arms around his neck because I didn't want to let him go. He put his arms around my waist and laid us down on the ground, so he could be the one on top of me. I pull my pants down so he can get access to my private area.

"Are you sure?" he says in a whisper.

"Yes I'm sure." I whisper back.

He pulled down his pants slightly so he can take his cock out. When he took it out he guided his cock straight to were my pussy was located and put it in with one long thrust.

"Oh!" I moan gently.

"He started to thrust his cock in and out of me at a fast pace. I wrap my legs around his back so I can't get a good deep feeling on his penis. He groaned every time he would go deeper and deeper. Then I knew I was at my core ones he thrust deep inside of me hitting my cervix.

"Ah!" I say trying to not scream.

"Sorry." Tahno says kissing me on the lips again.

He kept going in and out, in and out. We made love for almost a half hour into Tahno was ready to come inside of me again and I know he did it before because I could feel it. His body collapsed on top of me, and he was out of breath. I was breathing hard too, because this was the best sex of my life and I couldn't wait for another round.

"You're a piece of work uh-vatar and I love that about you" he says out of breath.

I just giggled a little then pull up my pants and he did the same.

"Good night Korra."

"Good night Tahno."

* * *

That following morning, when General Iroh appeared, the United Forces fleet was swiftly destroyed by equalists and their newly crafted airplanes. The fleet and I tried to fend the airplanes off. I ended up rescuing Iroh from his fall into the ocean.

"Thanks Avatar Korra, for saving my life?" Iroh says.

"It was no problem here let me treat your burns." I says walking up to him.

"You can do that?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah of course. Katara taught me everything I need to know." I reply healing his burns.

When I was done, I wrap is upper shoulder with a piece of clothing, so it can protect it.

"With the equalists plains around it would be impossible for reinforcement fleet to take back the city." Iroh explains.

"Yeah I kind of figured that." I respond.

"General I can get in contact with more reinforcements for you." Gommu says.

"Good send a message to Commander Bumi (Tenzin's Brother) and tell him to withhold from the entering the city until I send word.

"Ok, right away General!" Gommu says, running off.

"Korra I need your help to deduced the location of the equalist airfield." Iroh explains.

"Ok let's go all of us." I say.

I escorted Iroh, Bolin and Asami to the equalists airfield. While Mako, Tahno and I dress back up in are Chi-blocker uniforms with leading us to Air Temple Island and we found Tarrlok instead of Amon. He told us all about how Amon was his brother and how he was sorry for everything that happen and he never meant to turn into the bad guy. All he wanted to do was protect the city. Tarrlok and Amon father trained them every day to become blood benders, then one day Amon got sick up being told with to do and left his family for years to come. Although he wanted Tarrlok to come with him but Tarrlok didn't want to leave his mother, so Amon called him a weak link and left without him never to return. He uses his blood bending to take away people bending away. Tahno was piss off about it.

In the meantime, I when to find Amon and when I found him he had Tenzin and his family. I beg of him to spare the last air benders. When he didn't listen, Mako shot a bolt of lightning at Amon and then Mako and I used fire bending to propel us to the stage dragging Tahno along with me. Tahno free Tenzin and his family and they escape out into the corridor.

We took off after Amon and he used his blood bending on me into submission. Mako attempted to stop him, but was subdued in turn. Tahno tried to help me up and but I wouldn't get up. So Mako blasted Amon with a bolt of lightning, breaking out of the latter's blood bending. Tahno picked me up but I was weak over losing my bending. Amon quickly recovered trying to take Mako bending away by bending his blood and prepared to take away his fire bending. However, at that last moment I jump up out of Tahno arms trying to defend Mako by knocking Amon away with a blast of air.

"I can't believe this, I'm Air bending!" I shout.

"Korra wait!" Tahno screams.

I continue to blast air punch at Amon, who was unable to regain his ground. I managed to air bend him out a window and into the harbor in front of the equalists. Amon's mask was knocked off his face and his scar, which was only make-up, faded away in the water. As Amon was about to drown, he unutilized his water bending to propel himself out of the water in front of the crowd, which became disillusioned after his lies were exposed. Amon fled the battle, which lost all of his support from the equalists. We tried to catch him but we didn't succeed. So Tahno picked me up and carried me away out of the Air Temple.

Amon ran away to try and find Tarrlok and apologizes to him about everything. Then asked him to run away together and start a new life. Tarrlok agrees and they got away on a speed boat, trying to get far away from Republic City as possible. They didn't get far because Tarrlok used an electric glove to blow the boat up. In the end Tarrlok and Amon died.

Now I'm here, back at the Southern water tribe with everybody including Lin, Tenzin and Tenzin's family. I reunited with my mother and father who I miss so much and I introduce them to my boyfriend Tahno and everyone else. My father got along well with Tahno, but I think he was just happy I was with a water bending.

I was upset that I was unable to mend the spiritual back that was keeping me from bending the other three elements.

"Korra are you alright?" Tahno asks.

"No Tahno, I'm not alright. I can't bend the other 3 elements and I can't reach out to Aang or any of the other Avatars, everything is just all mess up. I don't even know why you're still here? I'm not the avatar anymore and I can't even give you your bending back." I explain.

"You want to know why I'm here Korra. I'm here because I love you and I don't care about ever getting my water bending back. As long as I'm with you, bending doesn't matter to me anymore. Even you being the avatar never matter to me to begin with. I'm still in love with you." He reply holding my hand.

"Go away Tahno and just leave me alone!" I say running out the house.

"She will be ok, Tahno just give her sometime." Tenzin says.

"No, I won't she needs me!" Tahno says running after me.

I ran out onto the edge of the tundra out looking the ocean and collapsed. I cried thinking about how I'm failed all the late avatars. Then I saw a man in Air Nomad attire standing behind me. I assume it was Tenzin.

"Go away!" I yell.

"But you called me here." Aang says.

I turned around, and discovered that this man was Avatar Aang.

"I can proclaim an end to your inability and connect you with the spirits of past Avatars." Aang explains.

I was surprise to see Aang, so I listened to was he was saying and connected with my spiritual self.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." He says.

Then all the previous incarnation of the Avatar appeared behind Aang, and he used energy bending to restore my bending back. When my past fades away, I entered the Avatar state for the first time, bending all 4 elements at once for the first time. When I came out of the Avatar state I turned around to see Tahno and Mako behind me. So I ran to them and pulled them into a warm embrace.

"I knew you can do it Korra!" Mako says.

"Yeah, see I told you baby!" Tahno says smiling.

"Shut up and give me a kiss pretty boy." I say pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

When we arrived back to my house, where everyone else was waiting for me. I restored Lin Bei fong earth bending, and then I restored Tahno water bending which he was very happy about. Everyone watch in awe and admiration as Lin lifted the several massive stones and, confirming her bending returned. Then Tahno used his water bending to freeze my legs together, to confirm that he got his bending back as well, and then we settled it with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: That's all now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Amon was defeated and now, Korra is going back to school, but there will be a little surprise within the following month. Next chapter will be up soon. Peace!


	9. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 9: Unexpected Surprise

A/N: I'm back guys, and thanks for the reviews I love them. Any ways here is the next chapter and I will also focus more on Korra and Tahno being in High School. There a lot more drama coming up, for example Tahno's ex's girlfriend, Iroh coming back to republic city and Jealousy, lots of it. Any' who here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Asami will you come here for a minute?" I yell from the bathroom.

"Yes! Korra is everything alright?" she asks.

"No! It's not." I say sobbing.

"Korra is that what I think it is?" she asks stuttering.

"Yes Asami, it positive and I know I'm pregnant." I say putting my face in my hands.

Asami has stars in her eyes now; she was more excited than I was ever going to be about this pregnancy.

"Oh my god Korra, do you know what this means?"

"What Asami?" I say taken my head out of my hands.

"I'm going to be an Auntie!" she shouts.

My eyes became wide and I almost passed out on the floor. I can't be pregnant I'm "The Avatar" for crying out loud. And I'm only 17, but still I don't know how to be somebody else's mom.

"Asami I can't be someone mom. I'm the avatar and what would people think of me?" I ask.

"17 year old Avatar Korra gets knock up by her former pro-bending boyfriend Tahno, and-" I try to finish but I got cut off.

"Korra please, calm down and screw what people are going to say about you. Having a baby is a beautiful thing and Tahno will be there for you 100%. He knows you're the Avatar and you have duty's to protect the city, but Tahno is one of the riches guys out here. Besides he is going to take good care of you and your baby. God I will even help you out, as long as you make me the god mother." She says giggling.

I chuckle a little, Asami turned out to be one of my best friends and I love her for looking out for me, even know I kiss her boyfriend behind her back. She knows about it, but she doesn't hold it against me.

"How am I even going to tell Tahno, Tenzin, my parents and the boys? What are they going to think about all of this?"

"For one Korra, Tahno is the one that wanted to knock you up in the first place. Two Tenzin may be a little mad, ok maybe a whole lot. Three your parents will still love you and your father already loves Tahno like a son. Then there number 4, Mako and Bolin will survive, trusted me they will love this baby." She explains.

"Thanks Asami this means a lot to me." I reply with a small smile.

"No problem."

"How are things between you and Mako going?" I ask curious.

"Not so good to be honest with you Korra. I feel like he just doesn't get me at all and it sucks because he's my boyfriend."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't even know. Can you keep a secret Korra, girlfriend to girlfriend?"

"Yes I could, you know I can."

"I been talking to that really cute guy General Iroh lately and I'm starting to like him more than a friend." She says turning red.

"Are you serious?" I shout.

"Korra keep it down, I don't want Ikki to hear us. You know how that girl can't even hold water." Asami says, whispering.

"I thought I was the only one that saw how hot he was on that day the equalists attacked Republic City? Don't tell Tahno I said that."

"You weren't the only one that was looking and has a boyfriend. I thought the same thing when I saw him and he is totally hot." She says, day dreaming.

"Isn't he like 21 or something?"

"Yeah he is, but I will be 18 in 2 weeks, so it doesn't even matter."

"Yeah I figured." I reply.

"You know what's so funny about all this?"

I just nod, to let her know I was still listening.

"He ask me if you were single first, because he thought you were hot. But once he saw how close you were with Tahno, that's when he asked me if I was single. Of course I said I was dating Mako, but then he said "Damn all the good once are already taken" I just wanted to jump on him when he said that Korra."

I laughed, "Asami what about Mako?"

"What about him, I'm thinking we should just be friends, besides Mako in love with you anyway."

"Asami about that-"

"Korra don't worry about it, you made it clear that you're in love with Tahno." She says smiling.

"Korra, you in there?" Tahno shouts from outside the door.

"You better tell him." Asami whispers.

"But Asami-"

"No buts, just go!"

"Ok! Tahno I'm coming out now!" I shout, then open up the door.

"Hey Uh-vatar, so what were you doing?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, Tahno we need to talk about something important. Let's go to my room." I say grabbing his hand.

When we made it to my bed room, I made sure to close the door behind us, then I sat down with him on the bed.

"Tahno how do you feel about babies?"

"I love them, I have a nephew, but he's 2 now. So I guess it cool."

"Ok, so what about your own kids?"

Tahno looks at me then pause for a second before he answered me again.

"Korra what are you talking about, I don't have any children and if I did , then it would be with-"

I put his hand on my stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh my!" he says staring.

"Yeah congratulation you're going to be a father!" I yell trying to be happy about it.

He nods, than out of know where, unexpectedly, he fainting on the fall.

"Oh my god Tahno?" I yell trying to help him up.

Then Asami ran into the room because she heard a thumb.

"What happen to him?" she shouts.

"He heard the news, then he just fainted. I don't even know what happen." I say trying to wake him up.

"Just slap the shit out of him and he will be alright." She explains.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask a little scared.

"Of course I'm sure just do it."

"Ok, 1, 2, 3 (Slap!)"

"Ah, Ouch, shit Korra why the hell did you slap me!" Tahno yells getting up from the floor.

"Well you fainted what else was I supposed to do?"

"Obviously don't hit me." he replies.

"Well next time maybe I'll just grab some cold water and dump it all over you."

Asami laughs when I said that.

"Asami can I talk to my woman alone please?"

"Yeah sure." she says leaving the room.

"Korra-"

"I know where not ready yet." I say looking down.

"No I was going to say that I'm real happy about the baby thing, because I want a big family with you and maybe a lot more children down the line." He explains.

"You want more? But the first one not even here yet."

"Korra I see myself having a big family with you. I hope you're ok with that?"

"No, it's no big deal. I just think I'm not ready yet."

"No one ready to have a baby Korra, that a part of life."

"Tahno I hate to break it to you, but look at Tenzin and Pema, they have 4 kids and they were ready for this."

"No they weren't!" he shouts.

"How do you know?"

"Because Pema told me, and to be honest with you, she kind of knew you were pregnant. I told her I wouldn't believe it to I see it for myself. Now look where I'm at now." he says throwing his arms out.

"I don't know Tahno."

"Just go talk to Tenzin and Pema first, before you do anything, ok?"

"Alright!" I reply.

* * *

Later on that day, I finally decided I was going to tell Tenzin and Pema about the surprise baby, so I when to the kitchen, where they were located.

"Tenzin, Pema can I talk to you two for a second?"

"Yes Korra what's wrong?" Pema asks.

"Did something bad happen?" Tenzin ask as well.

"No, I'm pregnant!" I blurt out.

Tenzin had the look on his face like his mouth drop ten feet to the ground and as for Pema she had the same surprise look Asami had on earlier.

"Oh my, Korra this is wonderful news. Tahno is going to be a wonderful father." Pema shouts.

"Korra are you sure, you're ready for this?" Tenzin asks.

"I don't know to be honest. I been feeling really sick lately and I can't eat what I want anymore. This whole pregnancy thing sucks really badly.

"Tell me about it?" Tenzin says sarcastically.

Pema looked at him like she was about to rip his head off. Her face turned red and she looked like she was ready to jump on him.

"No offence honey!" he says with a smug look.

"Korra a baby is a wonderful thing, once that baby get here you will fall in love with it, like I did with all my children." Pema says with a sincere smile.

"You know Korra; if you have this baby I wouldn't mind." Tenzin says out of nowhere.

"You really mean that Tenzin? You're cool with this?"

"Of course I am, you can take care of yourself." He replies.

"Thanks Tenzin and Pema, you two are the greatest." I say pulling them into a hug.

"I have to go tell Mako and Bolin now." I say running out the kitchen.

"Korra will be alright Tenzin." Pema says.

"What?" he asks.

"I know your worried about her, she will be fine and Tahno is a very wealthy boy, he will take good care of her." She explains.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like- like-"

"She was one of your own daughters?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." He says with a small smile.

"You're a good father." She says wrapping her arms around his waist.

When I got to the boys side of the Temple, I knows that Mako and Bolin were training, but what were they training for?

"Hey guys! What are you two doing?"

"Training of course." Mako answers.

"For what? I'm confused." I ask.

"You didn't hear? They gave us back pro- bending in school, because Amon dead now." Bolin Shouts.

"Are you serious!" I scream.

"We are so sure Korra. Tahno didn't tell you? Mako ask.

"No he didn't tell me."

"Man we get to beat those cheating Wolfbats no offence to your boyfriend Korra." Mako says.

"None taken, so this means I get to do what I always loved again." I say excited.

"Yes! The Fire Ferrets is so going to win this next year tournament, even know Mako will be graduating this year. "Bolin explains.

I was so happy to hear that the principal brought back the pro-bending teams, but then again I had to come back into reality.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

"What sup, is something wrong?" Mako says worried.

"You're kicking us out of Air Temple Island, aren't you?" Bolin says sadly.

"No it not even about that. Guys I'm having a baby!"

"You what!" they both yell at the same time.

Mako fainted right away and Bolin jump up and down for joy.

"I'm going to be an Uncle?" Bolin shouts, then looked down at Mako.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask Bolin.

"Man I don't even know. He seem to be not taken this very well." He replies smiling.

"I know something that would wake him up." I say, getting down on my knees next to him.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3 (Slap)!"

"Oh shit!" Mako screams.

"Sorry Mako, but you fainted." I explain.

"Please tell me you didn't say what I just thought I heard you say?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say blushing.

"Korra, how could you do this to yourself and with Jerk boy?" he says upset.

"What do you mean Mako?"

"You only been dating him for almost 3 months now." he explains.

"I know, I might have got pregnant on the first week Tahno and I made love."

"Korra everything is so mess up! You're supposed to be with me, not him!" he screams.

Bolin eyes became wide now, and he couldn't believe what his brother just said.

"Oh really, she supposed to be with you, huh?" Asami says coming into view.

"Asami, I sorry-"

"Save it Mako, I knew this wasn't going to work out, goodbye Mako!" Asami cries, running off.

"Asami!" he yells.

He didn't even run after her, Bolin did because he knew Asami need him right away.

"Go get your girl. What are you waiting for Mako?" I ask.

"I'm waiting for you!" he yells.

"Mako I don't know what else to say."

"Just say it, say you'll forget Tahno and be with Me." he says holding my hands.

Then out of nowhere a blast of water came flying in Mako direction, knocking him right off his feet and he fell onto the ground. I turned around to see who it was and it was no other then Tahno. He looked extremely pissed off and I never seen him in such rage, so I ran over to him to try and stop him.

"Tahno please relax, it was nothing!" I shout.

"Move Korra!" he yells.

Mako got up from the ground and dirt his self-off real quick. He also looked like he was ready to murder someone, so he ended up send two fire blasts in Tahno direction, but they missed.

"Come on dip shit; give me your best shot!" Tahno screams.

"Tahno, Mako no!"

Mako threw another fire blast in Tahno direction and it hit Tahno in the chest, then Tahno when flying against the wall. Mako was about to send another fire blast at Tahno, but he got up and froze Mako shoes to the ground. Afterward, Tahno ran over to Mako and sent a fistful of water punching him in the face , then he kicked Mako in the chest and Mako when flying against to the ground. Mako got back up again and jump on top of Tahno, punching him in the jaw line with a fist of fire. I was getting really upset now, and that's when I when avatar state.

"Stop it!" I scream, breaking them apart.

They both when flying in different directions and stared at me in horror.

"Stop it or else I will take both of your bending's away!" I yell still in Avatar state.

Out of nowhere my eyes when back to normal and I fell straight to the ground.

"Korra!" Tahno yells running after me.

Mako ran in my direction as well, than Tahno picked me up and carried me into the air Temple, and Mako follow suit.

"Tenzin, I think there something wrong with Korra, she won't get up!" Tahno shouts.

"Relax Tahno, what happen?" Tenzin asks.

"Tahno and I got into a bending fight, and when Korra tried to break us apart she when avatar state" Mako explains.

"Oh my god, the baby!" Tahno says upset.

"I'm sure the baby will be fine Tahno. Korra just need some rest, ok. She has been through a lot in the past couple of months." Tenzin explains.

"The last thing she need is stress with a baby inside her." Pema says.

"We understand!" Tahno and Mako said at the same time.

They both look at each other, than looked away. I just wish Tahno and Mako will get along one day for the baby sakes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the huge cliffhanger, but I have other stories to attend. I will be back in a few days with the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think, thanks and peace!


	10. Authors Note

**Author Note: I'm sorry guys but this is not a chapter. I know it been almost a week since I updated, but to be honest I don't know what else to write for this story. I know I was going to write about Korra and Tahno having a baby and getting married, but I feel like I don't have enough people interest in this story like my other two stories. I only have two reviewers for this story, they love it and I hate to let them down. It just that I feel like I don't have enough people encouraging this story, so if you feel like I should continue and I get at least 5 reviews I will figure out what to write by Monday, but if I don't get enough reviews I won't continue, and thanks for reading anyways. By the way, if you have any ideas about how to become a better writer just let me know and I will do my best to make the story better for you all to read. Peace!**


	11. Jealousy and Mood Swings

Chapter 10: Jealousy and Mood Swings

A/N: I'm back! I just wanted to point out to some of you that I didn't do this on purpose just to get reviews, that's the least of my worries. I really didn't know what to write for this story; maybe I needed more time to think things through. I just wanted some people opinion on it, because I didn't know that half of you really like this story. I'm still a new writer and I know I could do better, so I'm glad all of you are reading and love this story so far. Any who, enjoy this chapter it took me all night to think about and write. Because I didn't want to let everyone down, enjoy!

* * *

"Tahno, Can you come here for a second!" I shout from the Kitchen.

"Yes Korra, what's wrong?" Tahno asks.

"There no more tuna, why is there no more tuna?" I ask, getting fussy.

"That's because I threw them all out." he mumbles under his breath.

"You did what!" I scream.

"I said, I threw them all out yesterday because the Nutritionist said it was bad for the baby." He replies.

"I don't care what that Nutritionist said, I want some damn tuna-"

"But Korra it's not good for the baby" he say, cutting me off.

I was turning really red in the face now. How dare he cut me off like that? If I want some damn tuna and that's what my baby like, then I'm going to eat what my baby wants me to eat.

"Tahno, I know you are trying to look out for me and everything, but I don't care right now. All I care about is you going to the damn store and getting me some damn tuna! Do I make myself clear enough for you or do I have to spell it?" I scream at him.

"Yes darling right away." He says, running out of his mansion.

It has been almost 5 months since I moved to Republic City, 3 ½ months since I defeated Amon and now it's been 3 months since I been pregnant starting today on May 21. I have an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow after school and Tahno and I get to find out if it's a boy or girl, if that's even possible. All I know is, when I get my sonogram it better be a girl. Tahno wants a boy, yeah right, and he thinks if we have a boy, are son will be just like him. I will put an end to that even before it starts. He really think I'm going to have my son walking around here, thinking its ok to wear guy eyeliner and ram around like a pretty boy? I don't think so.

As for Tenzin and his family, they are doing great. Rohan is 3 months now and looks just like his mother; I don't see much of Tenzin in him to be honest. Ikki is still going around telling every ones business, that little girl I tell you, she is too much. As for Meelo, he the same old weird little boy I met and always asking crazy questions.

However, Jinora has a crush on certain 12 year old street argent, Bolin and I introduce her to. His name is Skoochy and I met him on the first month I moved here. He help Mako and I figure out where Bolin was kidnap, well not help, but more like bribe us for money. Anyways, Jinora turned 11 years old last month and we wanted to help her pick out a cool out fit for her birthday, then we when to Republic city, and that's where we meet Skoochy. Of course once she met him she automatically fell in love with him, so she invited him to her birthday party right away, which he accepted. On the other hand Tenzin wasn't very happy about some 12 year old boy interested in his 11 year old daughter, but that's a whole other story.

Bolin and Mako are doing pretty good, Bolin has a new girlfriend now, her name is Borra and she is a nice girl that goes to are school. As for Mako, he single now, because Asami and him broke up and now they are just friends. They argue every now and then, but I'm not there half of the time because I'm at Tahno house. Now don't get me wrong Mako is a happy guy, but at the same time he still thinks that Tahno and I are not going to last long, so he said and I quote "I will be waiting, when that jerk Tahno does wrong by you and that baby." Don't get me wrong now, Tahno may be many things but he won't abandon are child, that will never happen.

Asami on the other hand, has been seeing Iroh lately. Tahno, Asami, Iroh and I when on a couple of double dates together, but this is what I don't understand about Mako. He doesn't dislike Iroh, but he ok with Iroh and Asami dating. Tahno on the other hand, Mako can't stand him and he doesn't approve of us being together. I think to myself like, Asami was your girlfriend, not me, so why hate on Tahno. I know I didn't like Asami and Mako dating at first but I got over it in the next couple of weeks. Not Mako though, that boy is harder than nails.

Now, every now and then I stay over Tahno mansion to get away from the drama and try to keep the peace. Tahno family loves me, especially is Mother and Sister and they can't wait to the baby gets here. All I know is I can't wait to see my baby either and I don't ever have to worry about a babysitter, ever.

So that's it I guess, that is all the latest news that's been happening in the past 3 ½ months. I enjoyed my weekend and now I have to go back to school tomorrow. I just hope Tahno doesn't take long with picking up my tuna. A pregnant woman should never have to wait too long.

(Tahno P.O.V)

I was on my motorcycle on my way to the grocery store. I couldn't believe Korra black out on me like that, I am just looking out for the health of our baby. If the doctor says tuna is bad for the baby, then it not good for the baby at all. Excuse me for being a good father, it's not like I don't know what I've been doing for the past 2-3 years. I have a nephew for god sake, and I help my sister with him along with her husband. Taichi turn out just fine, thank you very much and I will be a great father when the baby gets here.

Now, here I am in the grocery store picking up Korra 10 cans of tuna, so she could shut that big mouth of hers. Better yet, let me throw some other things in there, so she won't ask me to run back to the store. Oh, she is calling me now, just great. I wonder what the uh-vatar wants now, so I pick up my phone and answered it.

"Yes Korra?"

"Tahno can you please pick me up some sesame noodles and tomato sauce, I just got this weird craving for that."

I cringe when she said that.

"But darling I thought you wanted tuna? That's what you beg me to come and pick up for you." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Tahno are you questioning me? Because if you are, I will make sure you'll never get any of this ever again! Do I make myself clear?" she yells.

I sign, "Yes Korra, do you want regular noodles or wheat noodles?"

"Both, and I still want my tuna. I love you, mwah, see you when you get here!" she says, then hangs up.

I put my phone away, but then someone giggles, so I look over to my left and see my ex- girlfriend Mayu.

"Hey, Tahno, I see you change?" Mayu says, giggling again.

If you're wondering who Mayu is, she is one of my top two fan girls that always hangs around me like a groupie, well was. She has short black hair and her skin was pale, worst then mines. Mayu and Norika (my other groupie) are best friends and they been hanging out with me as long as I could remember. Well anyways, I broke up with Mayu as soon as I met Korra. Don't get me wrong Mayu was a good fuck but Korra a real woman.

"What do you want Mayu?" I asks, annoyed.

"So you're having a baby with what's her face, of yeah I know, The Avatar?" she says, with a smug look.

"Yes and her name is Korra. What's your point?" I say, getting upset.

"The point is, I miss you Tahno baby and we don't have fun together anymore." She complains, circling her finger around my chest.

I grab her arm and throw it away from my chest.

"And once again, your point is?" I say, trying to keep it down.

"I miss us Tahno, didn't you just hear me? I know you're not slow because your one of the brightest and richest guys at Republic City High School." She says, coming closer to me.

I back up a little more trying to move away from her, because I didn't want any part of her.

"Look Mayu, I know we had a thing 5 months ago but I'm over it already." I say, trying to walk pass her.

"What! That little tomboy Korra, what does she got that I don't have, huh? Oh, yeah I know, your pussy whip!" she yells.

I turn around so fast, I almost knock over a shelf full of cookies. The whole grocery store was paying attention to us now. How can Mayu be so stupid and childish about this, it's my choice? So I walk over to her and got up in her face.

"You want to know why I left you Mayu!" I yell.

"What! Why did you leave me?" she asks.

"Because your pussy whack, and you really not all that either. So I needed to find me a real woman, someone that can make me keep coming back for more, then I met Korra and we fell in love down the line. Now we have baby on the way and nothing going to ruin that, not even you. So I suggest you get over yourself before you rack yourself, after all there are plenty of other fish in the sea. So good day Mayu, I have a pregnant girlfriend at home I have to feed." I say, looking up and down at her, then walking away.

"You are going to regret this Tahno! I will make you and that little bitch pay for how miserable you made me!" she screams.

I was still walking away trying to find my girlfriend the food she wanted, I didn't have time for that hoe and all Mayu truly was to me was a groupie.

"Tahno you come back here, right now!" she says, still screaming.

About a half hour later, I was made it home, but when I got there Korra was tapping her foot on the floor and she looks pretty piss off.

"What took you so long Tahno? I could have been dying here." She ask.

"Sorry Korra, I didn't mean to have you waiting. Anyways if you were truly hungry there was plenty of food in the refrigerator." I explain.

"I didn't want that food Tahno, that why I ask you to go to the store in the first place, so you could get me what I want-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because my lips already crash down on hers. I miss my girl for the past hour and no woman will ever break us up. We made out in passion for a couple of minutes before she pulls away.

"Mm, Tahno what was that for?"

"That Korra, was for being just you."

"Aw, did something happen at the supermarket Tahno?"

"No, why would you say that honey pie? Don't even worry about it, it was nothing if you think about it."

"What was nothing, I want to know what happen at the supermarket today?" she asks, with a smile on her face.

"I ran into my ex-girlfriend today. Remember, the pale, short hair girl that always hung around me. Well she was my girlfriend before I met you, and when I met you I broke up with her because I wanted to be with you. You're the woman I been asking god for this whole time and nothing going to change that."

"Why that little bitch! I should give her a piece of my mind. She knows I'm your girlfriend, and we have a baby on the way, so what gives!"

"I don't know Korra, but she not worth it, and you have my baby in your stomach now, so you don't need to be fighting."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't use my bending on her. Come on Tahno just let me get one shot out of her?"

"I will think about it" I say, with a smirk.

"You know, having your woman wait for two almost 2 hours got me really horny." She says, in the sexiest tone.

"Oh, really, you ready for another one of my private lessons." I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Come and get me Tahno baby." She says, walking upstairs.

I follow her up stairs, and she was already in my bedroom waiting for me.

"You were waiting for me Uh-vatar?"

"What does it look like pretty boy? Come over here and lay it down on me."

I walk over to her and start to take off my shirt then my jeans and I throw them to the side. Then I climb on top of Korra, kissing her gently on the lips, that's when she moans when my lips press to hers. I pull her nighty off her, then lay her down leaving trails of kisses all over her neck, down her breast and down her legs. Then I come back up to where her waist line is and grab her panties down, throwing them to the side as well.

"Tahno stop teasing me baby, I'm really horny over here." She moans.

"I can feel it baby, you feels so wet down here." I say, rubbing her pussy.

I go down on her and lick it real quick, I couldn't help myself because she just smell so good.

"Tahno skip that part, I'm ready for the main course."

I nod, and work my way up to her again, then I thrusting my penis inside of her and I make her cry out in pain. I start to thrust in and out of her at a quick pace, working up a sweat myself. Man, I love Korra pregnant pussy, it just feels so good for some reason, if you know what I mean.

"Ouch, Tahno slow down your hurting me and the baby!" she cries out.

"Wait a min, how am I hurting the baby, the doctor said sex was good for the baby, so we could have as much sex as we want." I explain and groaning at the same time.

"Oh, I don't care what the doctor said, I am a healer myself." She moans.

"Korra, you may be a healer, but this is a professional, so leave it to them, Ouch!" I yell, when she digs her nails into my back.

"Move Tahno, I'm getting on top now." she says, out of breath trying to roll us over.

She gets on top of me and starts to ride me, she looks pretty good doing it, she grinds her hips on my cock, her breast bouncing up and down, and it was sexy.

"Oh, Korra, I like it when you ride daddy dick!" I moan.

"I know Tahno, I know!" she says, still riding me.

"Damn baby, slow down, you're going to make me cum fast!" I cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh my god, Tahno I'm about to cum right now, Ooh!"

She kept riding me and riding me and grinding her hips in rotation. My ball thigh in up and I knew I was about to cum.

"I coming Tahno, I came!" she cried out.

When she said that I let loose right away and she clasp right on top of me.

"Be careful Korra, you're going to squish the baby."

"Shut up Tahno." She says, out of breath.

* * *

(Korra P.O.V)

That next following morning Tahno and I headed to school. Last night we just had the best sex of our lives and I couldn't wait to get my sonogram later on today.

"Korra!" Asami whispers.

"Yes Asami?" I ask.

"Why do you look so happy, did you and Tahno have sex again last night?"

"Why yes we did, Asami and it was amazing." I say, with a big smile.

"You're not the only one that got lied last night." She says, smirking.

"You and Iroh finally had sex?" I ask, curious.

"Yes, and he lay it down on me last night, I couldn't stop screaming his name." she replies.

"Woo, Asami you have to tell me all about it later."

"Ladies, keep it down your distracting the class." Mrs. Pong says.

"Sorry Mrs. Pong!" we both yell, then getting back to our work.

After class was over, some random girl bumps into me and knocks over my books.

"Hey watch where you're going, she pregnant over her." Asami shouts.

The girl turns around with a big grin on her face. It was no other then Tahno ex-girlfriend Mayu.

"Oh, it only you." She says, rolling her eyes.

I look at Asami, "Did she just roll her eyes at me?"

"Yes she did Korra and I'm about to give her a piece of my mind." Asami says, about to step up to her.

"Wait Asami, I got this!" I say, then turn back around to look at Mayu.

"Mayu, we need to talk." I explain.

"And what is this that avatar, what do you need to talk to me about?" she says, not asking.

"I heard you were pushing up on Tahno yesterday and you really need to back off-"

"Or what Korra, what is the avatar going to do to me? Use all 4 of her elements on me? I'm sorry to break it to you Korra but you're not all that great and you can't do shit to me." She says, cutting me off.

"Ok Korra let me at her just once and I swear I would knock her teeth down her throat!" Asami yells.

"You're not touching my friend Equalists!" Norika shouts.

"I don't think I was talking to you Norika!" Asami shouts back.

Norika had brown skin and brown long wavy hair, well not that long but you get the picture.

"Girl quiet! This is between Mayu and I!" I shout.

"So what! Bitch what are you going to do about it?" Mayu says, laughing.

"What did you just call me?" I ask her, now getting in her face.

"I said B-I-T-C-H, bitch!" she says, spelling it out for me.

As soon as she finish spelling it out, I threw my water bending at her knocking her and her two Maybelline bitches to the ground. All three girls look at me in horror soaking and wet.

"Ah, My make-up!" Naomi screams.

"My hair!" Norika screams.

"Ah, my hair and my make-up you stupid Bitch! Korra you're going to pay for this." Mayu screams.

"Well if you want to be dried off, all you had to do was just ask." I say, singing like a song.

I blow air in their faces now, I was so proud to know air bending, it grew on me and it has so many benefits. All the students roared in laugher, These 3 bitches look like they had a fight with the blow drier.

"Oh my God, Korra!" all three of them scream.

"Later Bitches!" Asami says, sticking her tongue out at them.

I think she learn that from me.

"Asami my girl, I think I'm starting to grow on you." I say chuckling.

"I know Korra, you're a good teacher." She giggles.

Later on that day, when school was finally over, Tahno waits outside for me at the front of the school in his car.

"Hey Tahno." I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Korra, what happen earlier with Mayu and you?" he asks in a serious tone.

"Nothing those Maybelline bitches were running their mouths, so I had to shut them up real quick."

"Ha, ha, ha Maybelline." he laughes.

"Korra, baby, I told you not too. You and Asami should have stay out of it!" he says, getting fussy.

"I'm sorry Tahno but this wasn't about you. That dumb broad push me, so what was I supposed to do just let her?" I ask, getting upset.

"I just thought you would keep away from her, that's all."

"You know what Tahno stop the car."

"But darling we have an appointment to go to-"

"Just stop the freaking car!" I scream.

He stop the car right away and I get out. I was about to walk to my own damn appointment. Tahno was following me in his car and I definitely didn't want to talk to him.

"Korra get back in the car, you're not walking there by yourself!" he yells.

I didn't answer I just kept walking.

"Korra, I am so sorry ok, I shouldn't have come at you like that. I will make it up to you, anything you want, just name it!"

I stop in track, then turn around and look at him.

"Anything?" I ask.

"Anything baby, now just get back in the car, so we can see are beautiful child for the first time." he says, with a smirk.

I got back in the car and look at Tahno.

"I want ice cream and a lot of it." I explain to him.

"Ok, Ice cream it is." He replies, driving off.

"And I want Chocolate syrup, nuts, cherries, gummy bears, brownies and some whip cream on top." I say, finishing my sentence.

His eyes widen when I said all that extra junk I wanted on the ice cream.

"You want all of that?" he asks.

"That's what I said." I reply.

"Ok, you will get your ice cream."

We made it to the doctor office 15 minutes later, I couldn't wait to see my baby for the first time.

"Avatar Korra!" Dr. Yule yells.

"Come on Tahno he calling us." I say, getting up along with Tahno.

We walk into the exam room and I lay down on the bed while Tahno sat next to me on a chair.

"Ok, Korra, you are here for your 3 month checkup and a sonogram am I correct?" Dr. Yule asks.

"Yes you are sir." I reply.

"And you're the baby father, Tahno? My son like your pro-bending games." Dr. Yule says.

"Why thank you sir, and does your son want an autograph?" he asks smirking.

"Oh, shut up Tahno!" I tell him.

"No it ok, I was already going to ask him that." Dr. Yule explains.

I just nod, then roll my eyes. Tahno has a big grin on his face, he must have been happy about someone else liking him for a change.

"Ok Korra, let's get this started. Lay back down so I can take your sonogram." He says.

I lie down and watch the screen waiting for something to pop up. He puts the x-ray scanner on me with some cold jell on my tummy and gets to work. I see a head but I was confused. Why were their two heads?

"Dr. Yule please tell me I have a little boy? Tahno say, with a smirk.

"Tahno please be quiet it is not a boy, it might be a girl for all you know." I explain.

"It's too soon to tell the sex of both babies." Dr. Yale.

"See I told you Tahno…." I say trailing off.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Tahno asks, shaky.

"Yes I did, congratulation you two are having twins!" Dr. Yule says, with a smile.

My eyes widen once I heard the news, I couldn't believe I was haven twins. At that point Tahno fainted on the floor. I know it surprise him a little more than it surprise me, because I didn't past out. Poor Tahno let me help him up before he needs the hospital himself.

* * *

A/N: I hope this long chapter paid off and I also hope you all like it. See you in a few days when I come up with a new idea and I will update soon, peace.


	12. An Early Surprise

Chapter 11: An Early Surprise

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back thanks for the reviews; I really love them and to the rest of you thanks for following my story. I have something I would like to share with you all real quick, the other day I got my first hate review by a reviewer that put there self-anonymous, when I know they most likely got an account but I care least. Anyways the reviewer said I wasn't original and I need to stop my idiotic high school fantasy for the better of all of us. You know what I did? I laugh so hard because they are overrated to me and one bad review means nothing to me, so I deleted it. There are plenty of people that are going to write high school stories and it just not my fantasy, because a lot of people do it. Do they realize that Korra and her friends are only teenagers, how childish can this person be? If I want to write some chapters about Korra in high school then I will, as long as all my fans are happy with it and reading this story. A lot of people write high school stories for The Last Air bender and The Legend of Korra, so please get off my back. Any who, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

School was finally over, Mako, Asami and Tahno graduated this summer and I was as huge as a water melon. I was 8 months pregnant now and my summer was amazing with Tahno, we did everything together. Now, it's October and the twins will be here soon in just another month. Everybody was excited about the twins and can't wait to they are born. Pema planned this big baby shower for me this weekend coming up and I have to attend, because it my babies shower. However, I have my 8th month check-up today with Dr. Yule. I find out the sex of the babies today.

"Tahno can you get me some sweet please?" I ask.

"Korra, I put your cookies in your bag and don't eat anything yet because we're about to go in." he explain.

"But I'm hungry Tahno. What did Pema tell you about coming in between a woman and her food, huh?"

"I'm aware of that baby love, but like I said before we are about to go in."

"Tahno I am hungry, you are going to denied your woman food?" I say, turning red in the face.

"If you relax Korra, I will take you two an all you can eat buffet. How does that sound?"

I had heart shapes in my eye now, "Oh, really Tahno, all you can eat!" I shout.

"All-You-Can-Eat, Korra." he says, with a smirk.

"I will zip it!" I say, zipping my lips.

"Avatar Korra!" Dr. Yule calls out.

Tahno and I got up and follow Dr. Yule back to the exam rooms.

"Now, Korra how's everything with the twins so far?" Dr. Yule. Asks.

"They are doing great I guess, I just can't wait to pop them out already, so I can get back into shape." I reply.

"Ok, good, and how about you Tahno? No more fainting?" Dr. Yule says, with a smile.

"I try not to sir!" Tahno replies.

"Good, so let's check the sex of the babies. Korra lay down." Dr. Yule says.

I lay back down once again, waiting to find out the sex of my babies for the first time.

"What is the sex doctor?" Tahno asks.

"The first one is a girl." He says.

"A girl Doctor, oh boy, now I have to carry a gun." Tahno says.

"Tahno you don't need a gun, you're a water bender for crying out loud." I tell him.

"I know, but this is my baby girl we are talking about, anything can happen."

"Tahno, she will be fine, I took care of myself." I say rolling my eyes.

"The other child is a boy!" Dr. Yule says.

"A boy doctor, yes I guess all dreams do come true." Tahno says, excitedly.

"So we are having a boy and a girl?" I ask.

"Correct!" he replies.

"Oh, boy!" I sign.

Later on that day, after I came home from the buffet, I when to tell Pema about my twin boy and girl.

"Pema, where are you?" I shout.

"I'm in here Korra!"

I walk in her room, and she was rocking Rohan to sleep.

"Hey Korra, how was your doctor's appointment?" she asks.

"It when well, I found out I'm having a girl and a boy."

"Really, that's great Korra you get the best of both worlds."

"How am I going to deal with a little girl and a little boy all at once?"

"Easy, do it like I do, you will have a lot of help with these kids Korra, so try not to worry so much."

"Yeah, thanks, I can't believe I'm going to have kids the same age as your son Rohan."

"Well believe it. You ready for the baby shower this weekend? Did you tell everyone what you were having?"

"Yes I did and they were ecstatic about it."

"Good, this should be fun all the girls, hanging out." She says, with a smile.

"Yeah, my mother coming, you and Katara will be there, Tahno mother and his sister will be there and I don't know what his other family she bringing. Asami and Borra will be there and your girls of course." I explain.

"Yeah! Get ready because you're going to need it." She says.

After I finish talking with Pema, I when to my room and I found Tahno lying on my bed.

"Tahno what are you doing?" I ask, walking in and closing the door.

"Waiting for you, of course. Ready to make baby names?"

"I was thinking, for a girl we would name her Nami and for a boy will name her Kuruk."

"Kuruk the last avatar before Aang?" he asks.

"Yup, he one of my favorites, he was a wonderful fire bender and I heard nothing but good stories."

"How about for a girl we call her Kira or Sora and for a boy we call him Ummi." He says,

"I don't like Sora." I say, with a pout face.

"Then how about you pick the boy and I will pick the girl." He says.

"Nami for the girl." I say.

"I pick Ummi for a boy then." Tahno replies.

"But Kuruk is such an awesome name." I shout.

"If you don't like Sora, then I don't like Kuruk and plus I'm not naming my son after a fire bender." Tahno complains.

"Whatever Tahno, Nami and Ummi it is." I reply.

"Hey, baby don't be mad, you want some of my sweetness tonight?" he asks with a smirk.

"Now you know I can't resist." I say, kissing him gently on the lips.

The weekend was finally here and my baby shower was today. Everyone came with presents for me and I couldn't wait to open it.

"Korra open my gift first!" Asami shouts.

I open up her gift and it was 6 pair of outfits inside 3 for a girl and 3 for a boy.

"Thank you Asami, I love them!"

"You're welcome Korra!"

"Open up my gift next dear." My mother says.

I open it up and 2 perfectly knitted blankets.

"Thanks mom!"

"No problem, there more but it already at Tahno family's house."

"Ok!" I say, with a small smile.

"Korra Darling, open Riana and my gift up next." Tahno mother yells, in excitement.

"Ok, Mrs. Watanabe (Japanese last name)."

It was breast feeding kit, and a baby knapsack.

"Thank you Ms. Watanabe and Riana, but I wanted to regularly breast feed the babies."

"Nonsense Korra, you have to kids to worry about, and this will save you the trouble." Mrs. Watanabe explains.

"We have your crib at the house Korra!" Riana put in.

"Thank again guys." I say, rubbing my head.

"Korra is everything alright?" Pema asks.

"I don't know, I'm maybe just a little tired that all."

"Do you need to rest and lay down somewhere?" Pema asks once more.

"Korra, sweetie, what's wrong?" my mother asks.

"I don't feel so well." I say trying to get up.

Once I got up of the chair, I started to get heavy crams, now and it wasn't just any regular crams.

"Ouch! I think they are coming!" I say, trying to breath.

"Oh my god, I have to call Tahno!" Riana yells.

"Ok, Korra, just relax and we are on are way to the hospital now." Asami says.

"My Grandbabies!" Mrs. Watanabe yells holding her face.

Asami and my mom help me outside and I saw Mako and Bolin. They ran over to us once they seen how I was in pain.

"Korra, are you alright!" Mako asks.

"No shit head! She in labour." Asami replies.

"Korra, remember to breath and push!" Bolin says following us.

"Ha, ha, ha shut up Bolin." I say, got of breath.

"Ok, Korra you need to relax, Tahno is on his way to the hospital now." Riana says.

I just nod in return, trying to take deep breaths.

* * *

We made it to the hospital least then 20 minutes, everyone came except Pema and the kids, which I don't blame her because it would be too much for the kids.

"Korra, I'm here baby!" Tahno says, walking over to me.

"Good!" I say, grabbing him by his collar.

"You did this to me Tahno! I can't even breathe straight without having a contraction every 2 minute and I should knock your stupid hair off your stupid head!" I yell at him.

"Korra please let go, for the babies." Tahno says, with wide eyes.

"Korra let go of Tahno you will need him if you're going to get through this." Katara says, with a worry face.

"Yes, Korra let go!" Tahno shouts.

"Korra, you ready to have a baby or two?" Dr. Yule says walking over to us.

That's when I finally let Tahno go, "Yes Dr. Yule!"

Then I look over at Tahno, "The Doctor just save your ass." I say point in my finger at him.

Tahno looks around at everybody; they all look at him in surprise. The only two people that weren't surprise and were just laughing were Mako and Bolin.

"Good luck Tahno!" Bolin chuckles.

"You're going to need all the help you can get once Korra is through with you." Mako says, with a smirk.

"Whatever guys, I'm going inside to help my woman." He says, walking away.

I was inside the labour room, screaming out loud, I couldn't wait to get these little trouble makers out of me. Then Tahno walks in with worry on his face.

"Good, Tahno hold my hand." I say.

He just shakes his head no.

"Dear he scared you're going to hurt him again." My mother says.

"I won't hurt him." I lie.

"You promise Korra? Because why do I get the feeling that I don't believe you." He says.

"Ouch, Tahno please, I'm serious!" I shout.

"Ok!" he says, walking over to me and holding my hand.

I just wanted to die right now, because I don't know how Pema did it 4 times and I can't even do it the first time. Avatar Korra shame on you.

"Ok, Korra the first baby is coming down I need you to push." Dr. Yale says.

I give it one big push and the baby slip out like there was no tomorrow.

"It's a girl!" he yells.

"Nami, Daddy little girl!" Tahno shouts, in excitement.

"Breath Korra, you got one more to go." I say talking to myself.

Two minute later Ummi was ready to come out.

"Ok, Korra, I need you to give me one good push, ok. 1... 2... 3 push!" Dr. Yale screams.

Then I heard my son Ummi cries.

"That's my boy!" Tahno shouts, once more.

I can't believe that was easy, all this time I thought it was going to be hard to get those babies out.

"Congratulations Korra and Tahno, you have a beautiful little baby girl and boy.

Tahno was holding Nami; she had my brown skin and a blue eye but looks like Tahno and has his jet black hair. I was holding Ummi, he looks like Tahno too, and he had the brown skin, blue eyes and also had jet black hair

"They are beautiful Korra!" Tahno says happy

"They look like us, it scary." I say.

"We make some good looking kids uh-vatar." He says, with a smirk.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore Tahno."

"Alright everyone leave the room, so Korra can get some rest." The Doctor yells.

"You can stay Tahno." Dr. Yule tells him.

"Thanks Doc." He replies.

"Tahno I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

"It's ok, that was the labour talking that's all."

"I know, but all you try to do was help me and I wasn't expecting the babies to come into next month."

"Me either, but things happen for a reason." He explains.

"Maybe your right." I say, yawning.

"Get some sleep Korra, the nurse has the twins so everything will be alright."

"Ok, goodnight Tahno." I say giving him a kiss on the lips, than I close my eyes.

"Night, Korra." Tahno says, with a small smile.

I woke up about 5 hours later, because the nurse woke me up.

"Good evening Avatar Korra would you like some dinner?" the nurse asks.

"Yes please, boy I'm starving." I say, digging into my chicken wonton soup.

"I will bring you the children once you're finish." The nurse says.

I nod, "Ok!"

Tahno came into the room 2 minutes later and he had a big grin on his face.

"What are you do happy about?" I ask.

"Are you down with that?" he asks, point in at my shrimp.

"No not yet." I reply, still eating my food.

"Korra I wanted to asks you a serious question."

"And what that?" I say, eating my noodles

"Korra, I wanted to know if you would marry me."

"You what? You're asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, I am. I already got your father blessings and a ring." He says, pulling out a ring box.

I was a diamond ring this time and I love it even better than the promise ring he got me.

"Tahno are you only asking me this because I had your children?"

He chuckles, "Korra, god no, I always wanted to asks you when the twins are born. I just wanted to wait to the right time."

"And this is the right time, in a hospital?"

"Yes it is, I got you were I want you to be. What better place to proposed to someone you love then at a hospital where your first children were born. Korra I'm not saying let's get married now, but let's do it in a couple of years."

"Alright I will marry you." I reply.

"For real?"

"Yes Tahno." I say rolling my eyes.

He got up and gave me a kiss on the lips, then put the ring on my ring figure. I can't believe I'm engaged to Tahno. This has to be all a dream, but as I think about it, I'm glad it not. I got my future husband and my two beautiful children beside me.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I know it was kind of a cheesy chapter but I wanted to get it out of the way for the future. I want to give a big shout out to XxShyxX for helping me come up with the baby names, you are awesome. I will update the new chapter in a couple of days. Review and tell me what you think, if you can. Peace!


	13. Mad House

Chapter 12: Mad House

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It has been over 6 weeks since I brought home the twins Ummi and Nami. Believe it or not, I was extremely exhausted and ready to go to bed. I couldn't wait to Tahno got home so I could finally get some rest. It wasn't Ummi that was the problem, he was a quiet baby and it kind of surprises me. Nami was the trouble maker and I was looking forward to a little girl, now every time I turn around this girl is always crying for something and she won't sleep. Tahno does better with her then I do, and I'm better off with Ummi. I'm afraid to say this, but my daughter is going to be a Prime Madonna and it all Tahno fought.

"Korra I'm home!" Tahno yells.

"Oh good please take her, Ummi sleep in the room and I will be back in a couple of hours." I say, passing Nami to him.

"But Korra, I have something to tell you and I can take them I have to run the restaurant tonight."

"Tahno please, all I'm asking from you is just two hours to be by myself." I explain.

He close his eyes and nods, "Alright 2 hours and that's it Korra."

"Thank you Tahno, and look she stop crying, Daddy to the rescue." I say, running out the front door.

I got into my new car that Tahno bought me. Yes avatar Korra just got her driver's license and learned how to drive. I drove to this earth nation restaurant called On the Rocks and I was supposed to meet Mako, Bolin and Asami there. When I got there they were all waiting for me in front.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin yells.

"Hey guy!" I reply getting out of my car.

"You look pretty good Korra for a woman that just had to kids." Asami explains.

"Yeah that because I been running around like mad woman every day." I say with a smile.

"She right though Korra, you do look good." Mako says, smiling.

"Thank you Mako." I blush.

"Can we go in now I'm starving?" Bolin asks, rubbing his tummy.

"Where's Borra, Bolin?" I ask, as we walk inside the place.

"She supposed to be visiting her family." He explains.

"Oh ok!"

We get a table in the back away from everyone because sometime we could get pretty loud.

"So Mako, have you been seeing anyone lately?" I ask.

"Sadly no, I'm still waiting on a special girl and hoping that one day she will see who the right guy is for her." Mako explains, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

I turned a deep shade of red when he says that.

"Mako back off, she just had twin you moron, so give her a break." Asami says rolling her eyes.

"Bro, I'm happy for Korra, she has my twin niece and nephew and I can't wait to Tahno and Korra have their wedding." He says, realizing his mistake.

Asami looks at him sideway and I look at Bolin in shock. Mako wasn't supposed to know because I didn't want him to be mad at me because I was engaged to Tahno.

"You're engaged to him Korra? How can you be so stupid?" Mako says, getting up.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Asami shouts.

"Bro, you need to chill…lax." Bolin says.

"No I won't relax, I'm getting out of here, so enjoy the rest of your dinner without Me." he says, walking away and out of the restaurant.

"I will be right back guys." I say, getting up and running after him.

"Mako can you please just come back inside?" I ask.

"No, now go away!" he yells.

"Mako I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to be m-"

"Why him Korra? I feel like ever since you had his kids you been letting him control you." he says, cutting me off.

"Just wait a second, for one I'm in control of my relationship. Tahno just controls all the financial stuff, two-"

"That makes it even better? Oh, come on Korra! I can't believe I'm saying this but you gotten soft."

I got extremely piss off at this moment. How dare he talk to me like that and call me soft? I am the freaking avatar and I save his butt from getting his bending taken away. I got so piss off at this point, I used an earth bending move, making him trip over a pile of rocks and falling on his face. He got up, looks at me and his face was extremely red at this point.

"AHH, Korra, why did you do that for?"

"That's for calling me soft and no one calls me soft!" I yell.

"I'm not going to fight you Korra!"

"You may not want to fight me, but I will beat you down." I say, throwing a fire blast at him.

He dodges my attack, so I use my air bending attack to swipe him off his feet and then he looks at me in horror. I started to run over to him with a blast of water ready to soak him up real quick.

"Korra relax! I was only kidding!" He yells getting up and running away.

"How dare you disrespect me Mako? Now you will pay!" I say angry.

"Asami, Bolin, a little help here please!" he yells.

Asami and Bolin were looking through the window laughing at us. But once they saw how mad I was they came running out side trying to stop me. I threw another fire ball at him and it hit a wall.

"Stay still Mako, I want to get you good!" I scream.

"Korra, please stop! This is madness!"

"I got your madness right here eyebrows!" I say hitting him with a water bending attack.

He slips and falls on the ground on his back; I get on top of him and grab him by the collar of his shirt getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Korra don't!" Asami and Bolin screams.

Mako hides his face behind his hands, waiting for me to punch him. I say to myself this isn't worth it, we're supposed to be best friend, he acting like a real jerk right now and I don't need this, because I been through enough in the past 6 weeks. So then I let go of his collar and he drops back down to the ground. I get up off him and walk away.

"Korra, where are you going?" Asami asks.

"Yeah, we still haven't eaten dinner!" Bolin yells.

"I'm not hungry anymore guys, I'm going home to my fiancé and children." I say, getting in the car and driving off.

I can't believe it even came to this, between Mako and I? Why should I have to feel guilty when he was the one that waited into I found somebody else? Then he talks about Tahno is the jerk, when Tahno did nothing but make me happy. I really think are friendship is coming to an end, if he doesn't straighten up soon.

I got back to Tahno's mansion within 20 minutes. All I want to do was eat a sandwich and play with my children since they are the only ones that understand me.

"Tahno I'm home!" I shout, coming in the front door.

"SHH, the babies are still sleep. Why are you home so early, it has only been 45 minutes?" he says, looking at his watch.

"Mako and I got into a fight at the restaurant."

"If he touched you Korra I will beat him down, tear him apart from limp to limp-"

"Tahno he wouldn't fight me back, so relax." I say, cutting him off.

"So if he didn't fight you back, how did this all start?"

"He called me soft because he thinks you're bossing me around and he said I can't take care of myself."

"Then he deserve whatever comes to him." Tahno replies.

"Yeah, I know and I also think are friendship is coming to an end."

"Just because you two had one little fight Korra doesn't mean you should just end it."

I look up at him in surprise, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Tahno."

"I'm right here Uh-vatar, I just know how it feels when it comes to friends. Choy, Lee and I don't always get along, but they are my best friends and to be honest I don't know what I would do without them." Tahno explains.

"Tahno how can I talk to him if he doesn't respect our relationship together? He got mad because I didn't tell him we were engaged."

"Oh, I see, he doesn't want you to marry me because he still thinks he has a chance with you?"

"Exactly! But I love you and I'm noting going to change that." I tell him.

"I know darling and sooner or later Mako will realize that we do love each other and then he will move on." Tahno says.

"I wish that was so true right now, but I don't believe Mako will ever get over me."

"I do! And maybe one day I will probably start to like the ferret if he backs off."

"You friends with Mako? That will never work!" I explain.

"You never know things change, you didn't believe you would end up with a jerk like me and now look where we at."

"Maybe your right." I say.

"I know I'm right Korra, without a doubt."

"You know what I've just realize Tahno?"

"What's that?"

"My 6 weeks are up and we can start having sex again." I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"I like the sound of that Korra, but maybe we should make love down stairs. I don't want to wake up the little rug rats."

"Ok!" I say kissing him gently on the lips.

"Come on baby, you can do better than that. It's been over 6 weeks now and I need you to be a little more ruff then that." Tahno says.

"Shut up and kiss me." I say, grabbing him by the shirt.

I kiss him hard on the lips and he brought our bodies down on the sofa. I was on the bottom and Tahno was on the top. He pulls my shirt up and over my head, than unsnaps my lace bra. He groans when he saw how big my breast got and he attempts to suck on my nipples one by one. I moan out in pleasure as he starts to suck on them. I buckle my hips around his waist holding on to him tightly.

"Tahno!" I cried out.

"Yes baby?" he says, still sucking my nipples.

"I think I'm ready to go down on you now." I moan out.

He stops what he was doing and looks up at me in surprise.

"Are you sure Korra, because you don't have to do this if you don't want?"

"Yes, I am so sure, your my fiancé and what better way to pleasure your fiancé then giving him some good head game." I say, in a sexy tone.

"Whatever you say Korra, just work you magic."

He sat back up on the sofa, and I got on my knee right in front of him unbuckling his pants. Then I slip them down very slowly along with his boxers and throw them to the side. That's when I grab his 9 inch shaft ready to put my mouth on the tip of it. I start to lick the tip of his head with my eyes still on Tahno, I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock. Tahno jumps in surprise when I put my mouth on his cock and started to suck down on it, all the way down to the rim. I came back up, than when back down again, making Tahno moan in pleasure.

"Yes, Korra, do it just like that." He moans out rubbing his hands through my hair.

When he says that, I continue to go in a quick pace and at one point I started to go all the way down on his cock deep throating.

"Mm, Korra you going to make me cum soon!" he cries out.

I kept deep throating his cock again, again and again. At one point, I started twirl the tip of his cock around my mouth with my tongue. I take my mouth off it and start licking up and down his shaft. That's when his penis jumps a little. I grab one of his balls in my mouth and start to suck on it really hard.

"Oh my god Korra, I'm going to cum!"

I take his other ball in my mouth next and start to suck on it to. Tahno body started to tense as I can hear him cry out in ecstasy, ready to let loose. Then I take my mouth off his balls and start to suck on his cock again, up and down I go really fast. Out of nowhere I felt Tahno cock start to throb really fast, so I take my mouth off and he cums all over my breast. Tahno was breathing heavy that's when I knew my head game was good.

"Korra, you give the best head ever, hands down." He say, still trying to breath.

"Thanks I guess." I reply.

"That mouth of yours was truly wonderful and I pray that I never have to share it with anyone else."

"Ok, Tahno I think I get it." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Let me wash up before I go to work." He say, getting up and going into the bathroom.

"What about me and my breast?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Come in before the babies wake up." He explains.

I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind us. It didn't end there because Tahno and I started to make love in the shower 20 minutes before the babies woke up.

* * *

That next following day, Asami and I decided to go clothes shopping. Now any other day I wouldn't go shopping because I'm not a big fan of shopping, but I was only shopping for my babies Ummi and Nami. Oh, yeah the twins were with us also and they were in the double stroller my mom bought for them.

"So I talk to Mako, and I think he's going through a rough time right now." Asami says.

"Rough time? Asami I'm sorry but Mako needs to get over it. It's been almost over a year now."

"Yeah I know that, but I can't help but feel bad for him." she explains.

"So why don't you go back out with him?" I ask, only playing around.

"Me!" she says, with wide eyes.

"Mako and I are over and besides I'm going out with Iroh now."

I laugh, "Asami I was only playing with you and Iroh my friend too."

"Oh, I meant to ask you, what do you and Tahno think about coming with me to the fire nation for a couple of days at Iroh mother's palace?"

"I don't know, only for a couple of days? Then what about the twins?" I asks.

"You can being them if you want or you can leave them with Tahno mom? We will be there for 3 days and take a plane back home." She explains.

"When so you want to go on this trip?"

"In about 2 months, it will be fun."

"Ok, I will ask Tahno if he wants to go."

"No problem take your time." She smiles

"We have to find Mako a girlfriend seriously Asami." I say.

"We're still on Mako?"

"Yes we are, we need to find a girlfriend for him before I kill him."

"You know what! Why don't we being the guys with us to the fire nation and find Mako a girlfriend there?" Asami says, in excitement.

"Asami that might work, we could have Bolin and Borra come with us along with us too." I explain.

"That's what I was just saying, Korra my friend I think we have a plan." Asami says, with a smirk.

I got home later on that night and saw that Tahno was home already and he looked tired.

"Tahno are you alright?" I ask, coming in.

"Yes, just a little tired. Where are my babies?" he asks.

"They are right here, sleeping."

He turns around to look at them and see his beautiful children wrap up tightly in there blankets.

"What did you get for them?" he asks.

"Clothes and some more dippers."

"Ok, cool!"

"Tahno I was thinking, what do you think about all of us going to the fire nation palace for a vacation in a couple of months?"

"That sound great, but what about the kids?"

"The kids can go with my mother or your mother. I don't think they would mind." I say with a grin on my face.

"Sounds like a plan. You sure you won't go crazy, being away from the babies to long?" he asks.

"Tahno it only for 3 days."

"Ok, you say that now. Who going?"

"Well its Iroh palace and he invite us, so I guess it me, you, Asami, Bolin, Borra and Mako." I say, with a worry smile.

He chuckles, "You joking right?"

"No I'm not joking Tahno, it was originally supposed to be Asami, you and I but we decided to add Mako and Bolin to the bunch."

"Why? I like it better the original way?" he says, seriously.

"We invite them because, Asami and I was hoping to find Mako a girlfriend in the fire nation."

"Well why didn't you say that before, of course they should come!" Tahno shouts.

I chuckle, "Your silly Tahno."

"I'm just happy that I get to fuck my fiancé freely without babies to interrupt." He explains.

"Yeah, that's the plan?" I ask, still laughing.

"Hell yeah it is!" he yells.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I decided to continue this story a little longer then I thought. I want Korra and the gang to go on a little vacation before I move forward to the wedding and then the epilogue. So let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas what you want to happen on their vacation just let me know, I love every ones ideas and I will take it into consideration. Peace!


	14. Welcome to the Fire Nation

Chapter 13: Welcome to the Fire Nation

A/N: Hey guy's thanks for the reviews. I love them and I will continue to write as many chapters into I run out of ideas. For the next 3 chapters, it will involve around The Fire Nation and I was also thinking about writing 2 point of views. 1 for the girls and 1 for the boys, so we could get to see there fun time on their trip. Any way's I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

(Korra P.O.V)

We fled on a plane to the Fire Nation where Iron and his family lives. I was a little upset that I had to leave Ummi and Nami back in Republic City with my mother. It's just sometimes a girl needs a break away from her children and I'm kind of glad Asami ask me to go, because I need this vacation more than anything. Plus the twins turn 3 months a couple of days ago, so they should be fine.

"Korra?" Tahno whispers.

"Yes Tahno, why are you whispering?" I ask.

"Because your ferret friend keeps giving me dirty looks and if he continues to give me dirty looks I'm going to knock him into the next millennium." Tahno complains.

I look over at Mako and he was peeking at us every now and then. Wow, he really didn't look too happy to be here. I wonder who even got him to come in the first place.

_(Early Last Month scene)_

"_Mako can you come in here for a second?" Asami asks._

"_Yes, Asami." Mako asks._

"_It's a new year and February is coming up next month." Asami said._

"_So why are you telling me this?" Mako asks, not really caring._

"_Well I want you to come with me on a trip to The Fire Nation, think of it as a vacation for you." Asami explains._

"_Asami I know you miss us and everything, but aren't you dating General Iron now." Mako comments._

_Asami giggles, "Please Mako, I was over that a long time ago and trust me your game wasn't even all that."_

_Mako turns red, "Thank Asami thanks a lot._

"_No problem, anyways I wasn't just inviting you. I was also inviting Bolin and Borra, along with Korra and Tahno." Asami said, with a smile._

"_Forget it, I'm not going." Mako said sadly._

"_Why not?" Asami asks._

"_Because it's all couples, and you know I don't have a girlfriend. The last people I want to be around on a trip are Korra and Tahno." Mako replied._

_Asami chuckles._

"_What so funny Asami? I wasn't joking." Mako said, rudely._

"_I know that's why you're going." Asami said, not asking._

"_Ok, maybe you didn't hear me clearly Asami, I-Not-Going…"Mako said._

_Out of nowhere, Asami gets up off the couch and grabs Mako up by his shirt and pushes him up against the wall. Mako looks at Asami in horror and he was really surprise by the way Asami was acting._

"_Maybe you didn't hear me Mako, I said you are going on this trip and you're going to have lots of fun. Then you're going to meet a nice pretty girl and have lots of pretty babies with her. Do I Make Myself Clear?" Asami shouts._

_Mako nods really fast, "OK, ok I will go on this stupid- I mean… fun trip."_

"_Good, so what do you want for dinner?" Asami said, with a grin on her face._

_(End of Last Month Scene)_

I wanted to know how anyone even got Mako to come, so I got up out of my seat and when over to talk to Asami.

"Hey Asami, this plane is pretty nice." I tell her.

"Yeah I know, Iroh has always been sweet like that." She says, with a smile.

"Asami how did you get Mako to come on this trip?"

"Well at first he put up a fight, but then I made him change his mind."

"Wow, your good Asami, I thought I would've had to come over to Air Temple Island and strangle him to come on this trip."

"No, that's already been done Korra." She says.

"You strangle him to come on this trip?" I ask in surprise.

"More like restrain him." She chuckles.

"Asami, I think my ways are growing on you." I laugh.

Then we both look over at Mako and he was looking at us. I guess he knew we were talking about him.

"Thanks Asami, I think I'm going to talk to him." I explain.

"Alright Korra." Asami says, with a giggle.

"Korra, where are you going?" Tahno asks, grabbing on my wrist.

"I'm going to talk to my friend, so back off Tahno." I explain.

He let's go of my wrist and gets back to reading his book. So I continue to walk over to Mako and sat next to him.

"Hey Mako are you excited about the trip?" I ask, with a grin on my face.

"I guess…" he replies.

"Oh come on Mako, sometime away from Republic city. Now how many times have you been away from Republic City?"

"I guess none, Korra."

"So turn the frown upside down and enjoy this trip while you still can."

"I will try, I never been away from Republic City. Matter of fact I never been out of the city before."

"So this is your big change, maybe you'll even meet a nice girl out there." I say smiling.

"Is that why you guys invited me, to meet girls?" he asks.

"Kind of…well not really… I guess what I'm trying to say is, we wanted you and Bolin to be there with us. Believe it or not Mako, but you're my closes best friend." I explain.

"Really? You really mean that Korra?" he asks in surprise.

"Of course I mean it Mako, your my twins god father and Uncle. Tahno will never admit it, but he knows why I pick you and Bolin to be the twin's godfathers."

"So why didn't he just chose Choy or Lee to be the godfathers? They are his best friends." He says.

"Because he made me make a choice and when I choose you and Bolin, he was ok with it. Asami on the other hand his the twins only godmother."

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk Korra, you're my best friend to and I don't want to lose you."

"Me either Mako." I say, giving him a hug.

"Aw, we have a moment here!" Bolin shouts, wiping away the fake tear.

"That's all they better be haven!" Tahno yells.

"Tahno shut up!" I yell back.

"Any way's Mako, let me go back to Tahno before he has a heart attack." I say, getting up.

"Alright, I'm going to take a nap." He says, fluffing his pillow.

I walk back over to Tahno and he was acting like he was still reading that silly book. So I grab the book away from him and he looks at me and smiles.

"Hi baby, so how did it go with Mako?" he asks.

"Tahno don't play dumb with me. I know you were listening."

"Sorry, I guess I was." He says, smiling.

"You're a pain in my ass sometimes. You know that?" I ask.

"That's not the only thing that going to be in pain tonight once I get through with you." He says, with a smirk.

"We haven't even made it there yet and you're talking about sex?" I ask, laughing.

"Of course darling, I couldn't wait for this day to come."

I chuckle, "Tahno, it not like you don't get some every night for the past year now."

"Well not all of this year Korra, I did have to wait 6 weeks after the twins were born."

"And I made up for that, I gave you some…."

I trail off and stop talking because I saw Bolin and Borra listening in on are conversation.

"How may I help you guys?" I ask.

Borra just shakes her head and Bolin had a smile on his face.

"No you may not help us, continue your conversation." Bolin replies.

"Thanks Bolin." I say, then looking back at Tahno.

"Hey look guys, where here!" Asami yells.

We all got up out of are seats to see the beautiful scenery of The Fire Nation. It was bigger than Republic City and the palace was huge.

"Wow, this is beautiful Asami." I tell her.

"Yeah I know, I came here once before with my father." She replies.

"You aren't the only one that's been here, I been here many times before and the girls can't keep their hands off me." Tahno says.

I grilled at him for saying that. He takes 5 steps back away for me, because he knew I was going to kill him for even bringing it up to begin with.

"Look where about to land guys and there goes Iroh weaving at us!" Bolin says.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Borra says.

"I know baby, you get some naughty time from Bolin." Bolin say, throwing his arms around his girlfriend waist.

"Ay, too much information bro!" Mako shouts.

* * *

Finally the plane landed and the door open up. That's when Iroh appeared in front of the door throwing out his arms for Asami to come. Of course she ran to him in his open arms and they hugged for quite a bit before they pull away from each other.

"Hey guy, how was your ride her?" Iroh shouts.

"It was good actually and I think we all enjoyed it." I reply.

"Good, follow me. The flight attendants will get your luggage for you guys." Iroh explains.

We all follow Iroh outside to the limbo that was waiting for us.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Iroh I love you man!" Bolin shouts.

"This is pretty cool Iroh, thank you." Mako says.

"It's no problem. I would do anything for Asami and her friends." Iroh says.

"I know you will." Asami says, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Tahno are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine this place just brings back good times that's all." He replies.

"Now we have some more good times to remember." I say, smiling.

"Yeah we do." Tahno smiles.

We all got in the limbo and the limbo driver drove off to The Nation Palace. We got there in a half hour, with all the traffic and stuff like that. Then the driver stops right in front of the Nation Palace and it was huge up close.

"Wow, I'm definitely re-thinking about living here!" Bolin says.

"It is beautiful!" Borra says, zoning out.

"Where here, let's introduce you to the fire lord then show you up to your rooms. I know you all are probably tired for the long trip here."

"Yeah, I am beat." Tahno says, with a smirk.

He looks over at me the minute he said that and I knew he was talking about more than being beat, so I just roll my eyes at him and walk inside the palace.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation." The Fire Lord says, with a smile.

We all walk up the stairs looking around and I was the first one to talk to Iroh mother.

"Nice to me you fire lord Ursa." I say bowing.

"No it my pleasure Avatar Korra." Ursa replies.

"Mother this is my girlfriend Asami, Avatar Korra fiancé Tahno, Mako, Bolin and Borra." Iroh says.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you all. I hope my son was gracious to you all?" Ursa asks.

"Yes, he was very gracious your highness." Tahno says, kissing the fire load hand.

"Korra this is your fiancé?" Ursa asks.

"Yes sorry about him, he-"

"He so charming and a gentlemen!" she says, cutting me off.

My eye widen, and I almost past out when she said that. I guess Tahno was right when he said the woman like him out here and I think I need to keep an eye out for these women trying to come on to my fiancé.

"You all must be exhausted, let Iroh show you up to your rooms, goodnight." Ursa says, smiling.

"Goodnight!" we all shout.

Iroh shows us to our rooms that night. When we made it upstairs, he opens the door for us and let us in first.

"Here is your room, if you need anything else don't be afraid to ring my phone and have a goodnight." He says, closing the doors behind him.

"Goodnight Iroh!" I shout.

"Oh Uh-vatar!" Tahno says, in a sexy tone.

I turn around to see what he was doing and he was standing there in the middle of the room looking at me in a seductive way.

"What do you want Tahno?"

"I want you of course."

"Well not now, I have to call my babies and see how they are doing."

"Not tonight baby, they will be alright because they are with your mom. Call them in the morning because tonight is our night." He says, taken my cell phone out of my hand.

"You want this?" I say, rubbing his chest up and down.

"Come on uh-vatar, you know I do." He says, ripping off his pants.

I look down and see he wasn't wearing any underpants.

"Tahno you didn't wear any boxers the whole way here?"

"No, I wanted to be prepared to take you down." He says, kissing me on my neck.

"Mm, Tahno, you're not playing tonight are you." I say, moaning.

"No baby, this is not a game." He says, groaning.

"So take me down then." I say in a sexy tone.

"My pleasure." He says, with a smirk, than rips off my top."

"Tahno you just rip my favorite shirt!"

"Don't worry baby, I will buy you another one." He say, taken off his shirt, then kissing me on the next again.

"Tahno I don't want another shirt, I want this one, Oh!" I moaned out.

"Come here baby!" he says, picking me up, then carrying me to the bed.

He lays me down on the bed then starts to leave trails of kisses all over my body. When he gets to my pants, he starts to pull those down along with my panties. I moan every time he touches my skin with his fingers. Then he starts to suck on my clit making me moan out in pleasure. I buckle my hips around his neck, pulling him deeper inside my pussy.

"Oh my god! Oh right there!" I cry out.

He takes his mouth of my pussy and starts to rub his figures on my clit. I tried to grab on to him because it felt so good, but he was too far to reach.

"Do you want me inside of you uh-vatar?"

"Yea!" I cry out in pleasure.

"Come here and turn over on your stomach, I want to do this doggy style." He explains.

I turn around on my stomach and laydown.

"Na-uh, baby, I want you on all fours." He says.

I get on my hands and knees waiting for him to fuck me from the back. He sticks his dick in me with one long hard thrust and I moan out in pain. He continues to go in out very slowly and I enjoyed every second of it. I heard him groan every time his dick slips in and out of me. All of a sudden, he goes in hard and deep, hitting my cervix. I moan out in pain bitten onto my pillow.

"What's the matter baby, can't take?" he asks, groaning.

"Just fuck me, pretty boy!"

He started to fuck me at a quick pace and the bed was rocking back and forth every time he thrust into me. I loved every second of it, moaning, screaming and calling out his name. He loved this moment; I can feel him smiling from behind me.

"Come here baby!" he says

I was still inside of him, so he pulls me up to his chest and continues to fuck me in a quick pace. One of his hands was on my stomach and the other was rubbing my click

"Tahno, I'm about to cum!" I cried out.

"Cum for me baby!" he replies, out of breath.

He continues to fuck my pussy and are bodies were soak with sweat. I knew I couldn't hold it any longer.

"AHHH!" I scream collapsing on the bed.

Tahno was still inside of me, fucking me like there was no tomorrow. I came already and I knew he was about to come because he was moaning really load now. At that moment, he came deep inside of me with one deep thrust and he collapsed on top of me breathing heavy.

"I can sleep like this all-night." He says.

"Get off of me pretty boy!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, and I think that was my best smut so far. Any way's tell me what you think and I will update soon, peace!


	15. Cross Fire

Chapter 14: Cross Fire

A/N: Hey guy's I'm back, I'm glad you like the last chapter and thanks for reading. Anyways I hope all get a kick out of this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

(Korra P.O.V)

"Korra stay still!" Asami shouts.

"Ouch, I can't it hurts." I complain.

"Well beauty is pain Korra." Borra says, with a smile.

"Please I don't need to impress anybody. Ouch! Asami will you place chill out with plucking my eyebrows, soon I won't have any left, Jeez!" I yell.

"Well I'm sorry Avatar Korra, but they needed to be done." Asami says, fixing my eyebrows.

"Remember the time you tried to pluck Mako eyebrows and he had a fit?" Borra asks.

Asami chuckles, "Don't I know it, sometime Mako's eyebrows bother me and when I try to get him one night he had a field day."

"Asami when was this? No one never told me this story." I explain.

"Because your never home and your always with you fiancé." Asami replies.

"Yeah sorry about that, oh, yeah I know, let's have a girl night out tonight and leave the guys to hang out." I say.

"That sound like a plan, but do I really want to leave my Bolin around a whole bunch of fire nation woman? I think not." Borra says,

"It sounds like a plan, plus I trust Iroh to be around other woman. He is the fire nation prince."

"I'm with Asami, I trust Tahno also and I'm pretty sure I can leave him alone for one night."

"I sorry Korra but are you sure it Tahno you have to worry about?" Borra asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"What I'm saying is worrying about Tahno talk to other woman is the least of you problems. But what about the fire nation women? This morning at breakfast I saw a couple of them checking Tahno out and it wasn't a good look." Borra explains.

"What do you mean check him out? I mean I know a lot of the women were extra nice to him this morning but that doesn't mean they want my fiancé." I say.

"Korra, they were checking him out along with that ass of his." Borra says.

"What! How do you know that?" I shout.

"Well it's not hard to see when it's in front of your face." Borra says.

"Borra is right Korra. You have to be careful with these fire nation women out here, they can be very spiteful." Asami says.

"No one taken Tahno away from me, and I mean no one" I say, crossing my arms together.

We were all haven lunch at the palace this afternoon, and I couldn't help but look at the woman that were work here looking at my fiancé. They were looking at Tahno like a couple of hulks ready to go in for the kill.

"More wine Mr. Watanabe?" the maid asks.

"Yes, please you are so kind." Tahno say, with a smile.

Then out of nowhere the maid spills some red wine on his lap.

"Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Watanabe, here let me clean that up for you." She says.

"Hey, you! You keep your hands off my fiancé and if anyone is going to clean his crotch, it would be me!" I scream.

The whole room looks at me in shock especially fire lord Ursa, so I just smiled at everyone.

"Avatar Korra are you alright?" Ursa asks.

"Yes I'm find Ursa, I just freak out a little bit that's all, my apologizes." I explain.

"No need for that, you are a guest in my palace." She explains.

I just nod.

"Korra can I talk to you alone upstairs please." Tahno says getting up.

I search through is eyes for answers, but there were none so I got up and follow him upstairs. Less then a minute we made it to our guest bedroom and he closed the door behind us.

"I know Tahno, I'm sorry I blew up like that. I'm just sick of these women looking at you like you're a piece of meat."

"I am a piece of meat Korra, but I'm your piece of meat and no one ever going to take that from you."

"I know, but I can't help but to feel-"

"Jealous?" he says, finishing my sentence.

"Yea Jealous." I say blushing.

"I hate to break it to you Korra, but I'm jealous every day."

"Jealous of what? I don't have anybody chasing after… oh you must be talking about Mako."

"Yes Mako. He is your best friend and I know he not going anywhere, so I have to deal with it for the rest of my life." He explains.

"Yeah I understand and I just love you so much." I confessed.

"I love you too Korra and you and the twins will always be my number 1." He says, smirking.

"Aw, Tahno!" I say, kissing him on the lips.

"By the way, Iroh was thinking of taken all the guys out tonight and I hope you don't mind." Tahno explains.

"No it fine, go have fun because the girls and I was thinking the same too."

"Ok, this will give me some time to adjust more around Mako." He says.

"Oh, that's cool and I'm all for it." I say, with a smirk.

"Good, stay out of trouble tonight Korra, I don't want to have to break someone neck."

"The same goes for you pretty boy." I say, giving him another passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

(Tahno P.O.V)

I couldn't believe Korra was jealous of these fire nation women today. I know I could be quite the charmer, but Korra will always be my main priority. I love my family and no one ever going to mess that up.

"Tahno are you ready?" Bolin asks, coming into my room.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I say fixing my shirt.

"I don't know who worst, you or Iroh." Bolin laughs.

"I'm pretty sure it's me. Iroh is not that much of a pretty boy." I say, chuckling.

"So where do you think he taken us?"

"I don't know Bolin, probably to some bar where the guys hang out."

"Hello!" Mako says, coming into the room.

"Hey bro, I was just coming to get him." Bolin says.

"I know Iroh asks me to check up on you two." Mako says.

"Tell him we will be out in a second." I say.

Mako just nods, and then walks out the room.

"Dude, Asami told me about the whole finding Mako a girlfriend thing and I think we should do it tonight." Bolin says.

"Yeah, Korra told me the same thing too and I think it a good idea." I agreed.

"So tonight at the bar, we will find him a nice girl." Bolin says, getting up.

"Bolin you have a deal." I say, with a smirk.

About a half hour later, we made it to some bar called the Cross Fire and it looks pretty cool, they didn't have this when I came here last time, it must be new.

"Guys I'm going to get us a couple of drinks, find a table." Iroh says.

"Alright!" we all say at once, looking for a table.

"Hey there tall and sexy!"

It was some red head girl who was talking to me. I just look at her and shake my head, then keep it moving.

"Hey guy's I found a table over here!" Bolin shouts.

Mako and I started walking over to the table, but then some girl bumps into Mako by mistakes and drops the empty tray on the floor.

"I am so sorry sir!" she apologize.

"No, it fine, here let me help you up." Mako say, lifting her up.

"Wow, you're strong. Are you a fire bender?" she asks.

"Yes I am my name is Mako!" he says, blushing.

"My name is Ana; it's nice to meet you Mako." She says, taken his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Ana." He says, with a big smile.

"Any way's I have to go bus some tables, I will see you in a few." Ana says, walking away.

"Yes, see you soon." Mako replies, with a big grin on his face.

"Mako she was hot, I think you should talk to her." I explain.

"Yeah, she was prefect." Mako replied daydreaming.

We walk over to the table and Bolin was kicking back and relaxing.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" Bolin asks.

"Mako ran into a girl that works at this place." I say, with a smirk.

"Oh really bro, was she hot?" Bolin asks.

"Oh, yeah she was hot alright and I wonder why they called this the cross fire." I say grinning.

"She probably has a boyfriend already." Mako explains.

"How do you know, if you don't ask her?" I ask hitting him with my elbow.

"Alright I will ask her later, if she walks by." Mako says.

"Dude, where the hell is Iroh?" Bolin asks.

"I'm right here guys, I'm sorry I took so long. I was talking to the bartender." Hey says, putting the beers on the table.

"It's alright; we were just talking about Mako over here." Bolin says.

"Yeah Mako might have found his soul mate." I explain.

"Shut up you guys." Mako says, turning red.

"Who?" Iroh asks.

"Some girl name Ana." I reply.

"Ana is my cousin." Iroh says.

"Look I'm so sorry Iroh; I didn't know she was your cousin." Mako says.

"No it's cool, she single anyways." Iroh replies.

"See I told you Mako, now I think you should talk to her now." I say.

"Yeah, matter of fact I can talk to her for you." Iroh says.

"No, it fine, you don't have to do that." Mako says, worried.

"Mako I insist, you more like family and I give you my permission to talk to my cousin. I will be right back guys" Iroh says, getting up.

"Iroh wait!" Mako yells.

"This must be your lucky night bro." Bolin says.

"Do you guys think she would like me? I mean I am from Republic City and that's so far way." Mako says.

"So what, Iroh is from the Fire Nation and he still has time to come and see Asami, so don't sell yourself short." I explain.

"For once, I think your right Tahno." He replies.

"Please most of the time I'm always right." I smirk.

"Hi there fire sexy."

I look up to see who was talking to me and it was the same red head girl from earlier.

"Oh it's you." I say rolling my eyes.

"The name is Lili and what is a sexy fire bender like yourself doing here without a woman on your arm?" Lili says.

"Ha-ha, Lili you have the wrong guy Tahno here is not a fire bender. He is 100% a water bender." Bolin says.

"Bolin don't tell her my name!" I whisper.

"You're a water bender, but you're so pale! I thought all water benders were supposed to be black." She says.

"Oh shit!" Bolin says,

I got pissed off at this point, how dare this ignorant bitch talk about water benders like that, we are made up of all types of race and this bitch was about to go down.

"Tahno relax." Mako says.

My eye was twitching and I was about to blow a fuse. So I got up and turn around to look at her.

"How dare you judge my kind and you would think you fire bender are better but you're not! And for your information I have a fiancé and kids at home that are brown skin, but it does make them black. So get out of my face you skinny ass dumb bitch, before I get reckless!" I shout.

She looks at me in horror.

"Is this guy bothering you Lili?"

I look up at some 6 '8 guy who was way taller than me and here I thought I was tall.

"He was running off at the mouth to me Koru." Lili says.

"You have a problem with my sister?" Koru asks, stepping up to me.

When he said that I wipe off some of spit he left on my face.

"First of all you better back the hell away from me because your breath is kicking and you need a breath mint. So I suggest you leave now before things get ugly in here." I say, rudely.

At that moment two other big guys get up and come up behind Koru. I just look at them real quick before I look back at Koru.

"See Koru this water bender here is going off at the mouth." Lili says.

"A water bender you say, but he's so pale." Koru says.

"You know what that's it!" I say.

At that moment my hand turns in to ice and I upper cut him right in the face with a right hook. He when flying across the room and everybody screams, then his two stooges came after me, so I sent a water weave there way and they also flew across the room. Koru got back up and sent two fire blast my way and I moved quickly along with Mako and Bolin.

"Dude, why did you do that for?" Mako shouts.

"Freaking pussy was in my face!" I shout back.

"Well I won't let them fuck with you Tahno." Bolin say, getting up and using his earth bending making Koru trip over a pile of rocks.

"Guy's we could get arrested for this." Mako say, getting up.

"Mako don't be a punk bitch right now, fight back!" I yell.

All three of us got up and start to fight the fire benders. They sent fire blasts are way, while we sent water, earth and fire at them all at once. Then Koru decides he wants to get up, close and personal by grabbing me up by the throat.

"You get off me you savage beast!" I yell, trying to breathe.

"Let go of him!" Mako say, throwing a fire ball at his head.

But instead it hits me setting my hair on fire.

"AHH, Mako you fucking idiot! You set my hair on fire!" I scream throwing water on me.

"Sorry Tahno!" he screams back, fighting the other fire bender.

My hair look like a weave hit it and it fell flat on my face. At that moment Iroh came into view and he set a ring of fire around Koru and his stooges.

"Koru, Lili and your gang are ban from this bar for attacking Avatar Korra Fiancé and her friends." Iroh explains

"Your Avatar Korra fiancé?" he asks, in horror.

"That's what it looks like right." I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well I'm sorry. Lili you were flirting with Avatar Korra fiancé you dumb bitch!" Koru yells.

"Well I didn't know Koru; jeez put a lid on it, I was just trying to find me a husband." Lili yells back.

"Take them out of here." Iroh shouts.

The fire nation police take Koru and his gang out of the bar and never to return.

"Hey Mako." Ana says.

"Oh, hey it's you." He replies back with smile.

Ana giggles. "That was some fight you guys got into."

"Yeah, that was my best friend fiancé." He replies.

"You must be a really good friend then." She says, blushing.

"Yeah I guess." He says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen, I was thinking maybe you and I can hang out tomorrow." She ask.

"Yeah sure, I'm not doing anything. All my friends are in relationships anyways." He replies.

"Good I will meet you at the fire palace tomorrow afternoon?" she asks.

"Yeah it's a date then… I mean I will see you there." He says, fixing his mistake.

"No you were right the first time it's a date, bye." She says, giving Mako a kiss on the cheek.

Mako starts to blush really hard, and stares at her walking away.

"Bro you got it bad this time." Bolin says, throwing his arm around his shoulder.

"You might be right." Mako replies.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I ask.

"Tahno what happen to your hair?" Bolin chuckles.

"Mako happen." I glare at him.

"Sorry about that." Mako says.

"No it cool, thanks for helping me out tonight, friends?" I say, throwing out my hand.

"Friends." He says, shaking it.

"So Tahno what are you going to do about your hair problem?" Bolin asks.

"Nothing a little water bending won't do to fix it up and make it look fabulous again, bitches."

"Tahno your a retard!" Mako laughs.

* * *

A/N: I laugh so hard writing this chapter because I had so many things to write. But any' who let me know what you guys think and will be back soon. Peace!


	16. Girls Rule

Chapter 15: Girls Rule

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys; this will be my last chapter of this week. I'm going on vacation for the rest of the summer, so I will only be able to update once or twice a week whenever I get free time. Any way's I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update soon.

* * *

(Korra P.O.V)

My girls and I just got back from an evening at the spa and a nice dinner at this fire nation restaurant called Flames of Choice. It's was a wonder place to eat at and the food was so good, I couldn't help myself just to have second helpings. Now the girls and I were on are way back in to the fire nation palace, but something was different I heard a bunch of guys laughing and one of the voice was my fiancé Tahno.

"Did you see how I punch rocks in that guy face and he was all falling back in slow motion, he was like yaw…. douche!" Bolin shouts.

"That was pretty awesome bro, but it was nothing like me breathing fire in that other guys face and he when flying after I did one of my fire spinning back kicks." Mako shouts.

"You're both wrong! My ice punch had those pussy bitches screaming home to their momma's!" Tahno yells

My eyes widen, when Tahno said that and I couldn't believe they got into fight.

"Hey you're all wrong I ended it with my ring of fire attack. Those guys won't be showing their faces at the Cross Fire again." Iroh explains.

"I can't believe what we're hearing right now Korra. We leave these guys a couple of hours by themselves and they get into a fight." Asami says.

"Well they must have won because they are in a good mood." I say with a small smile.

"I think it pretty sexy hearing our man fight for honor like that." Borra says.

"What are you ladies doing?" Fire Lord Ursa asks.

We turning around in surprise, I wasn't expecting to see her up so later.

"Good night fire load Ursa, what are you doing up so later?" I ask.

"Doing the same thing you ladies are doing, watch the guys talk about their late night fight at the bar." Ursa says, with a smirk.

"You're ok with this?" Asami asks.

"Well they are not me children and Iroh is a grown man now, so there nothing I can do. As long as he defends his honor then I'm ok with it." Ursa explains.

"See that's what I said! I told you ladies it wasn't a big deal." Borra says.

Ursa giggles, "You ladies worry too much about your men. When I met my husband he was always getting into fights and trouble. My father fire load Zuko didn't like him at first but he grew to love him after Iroh was born and they became the best of friends."

We all nod.

"Mako I bet you can't wait to your big date with Ana tomorrow it should be a blast right bro?" Bolin asks, bumping his shoulder against Mako.

"Wait girls I think Mako found himself a future wife." Asami whispers.

"Did he say Ana?" Ursa whispers

We all stay quiet and listen to the guys speak.

"Yeah, thanks Iroh for letting putting us together." Mako says.

"It was no problem; you guys would be perfect for each other." Iroh says.

"This time you better keep this one Mako, we don't need any more moping around." Tahno says, with a chuckle.

"How do I even impress a girl like Ana?" Mako asks.

"Leave that to me and I will teach you everything I know." Tahno says, with a smirk.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, my Tahno is getting along with my best friend Mako? I have to be dreaming girls." I whisper to them.

"So the planning did work being Mako down here to meet a girl." Asami says.

"Maybe he can finally get over you Korra." Borra says.

"Mako is interested in you Korra? I would have never thought." Ursa says.

"I just want more niece and nephews, so you better get a move on it and don't mess this up." Bolin says.

"Bolin they are just going on one day, let's just pray they work out fine together." Iroh says.

"Fire lord Ursa, who is Ana?" I ask, curious.

"Ana is my Aunt Azula granddaughter." Ursa replies.

I feel out on the floor then snap back into reality. "So you mean to tell me that Zuko nut-case evil sister had children?"

"Yea she did Korra, three of them to be exact and they are all by a man that she fell in love with and he changes her life around." Ursa explains.

"Who, have I heard about him before?" I ask.

"Yes, he was an earth bender by the name of Haru." Ursa says.

"For a second there I thought you were going to say Jet." I say, putting my hands on my chest.

"Oh no, he been dead for many years, Katara and Toph introduce Haru to Azula and they fell in love. Hara was a wonderful uncle and always knew the right thing to say."

"Aw how romantic!" Borra and Asami say.

"Anyways, I think we should all get to bed ladies it's getting pretty late." Ursa says.

"Good night Ursa!" we all shout at once.

I walk up to my room and realize that Tahno was already getting undress.

"Hey uh-vatar, did you have fun tonight?" Tahno says.

"Yea I did, I had a very relaxing night and what about you?"

"My night was so-so, can't really complain."

"Oh really, so that fight at the bar didn't give you a kick out of it?" I ask, with a smirk.

"Let me guess, you heard the guys talking down stairs?"

"Yes I did Tahno and very good job at kicking some ass. What happen anyways?"

"Well I was minding my own business when this girl name Lili is trying to talk to me, she thought I was a fire bender and when Bolin told her I was a water bender, she just totally disrespects my whole race."

"What did she say Tahno?"

"She said she thought all water benders were black."

My eyes widen at that, "Really she said that, something seriously is wrong with that girl."

"Yeah and then her brother and his 2 stooges get up in my face, talking a whole bunch of shit because I called his sister a stupid dumb bitch."

"Ha-ha, Tahno you always had a pee-pee mouth."

"Yes I know and all I was trying to do was have a good time and it drunk, but that fire bender was just ruining my mood and my swag."

"So to tell you this Tahno but you don't have a swag." I say, with a smile.

"Oh, really I don't have swag?"

"That's what I said pretty boy."

"If I recall my swag works on you all the time." He says, grinning.

"Shut up pretty boy!" I say, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on baby don't be mad." He says, putting his arms around my waist.

"By the way, good job today."

"Good job for what Korra?"

"For finding Mako a girl." I explain.

"It was no big deal and plus it was all him."

"Ok, if you say so." I say, turning around to look at him.

"You ready for sexy time." He asks.

"Yes I been meaning to work up a sweat." I say crushing my lips on his.

He picks me up and carries me to the bed, than he lays me down gently and rips off my clothes. I grab on his jeans and start to un-buckle it, bring is jeans all the way down and off his body.

"Tahno I meant to ask you?"

"What is that?"

"What the hell happen to your hair?"

"Mako happened that's who."

"OH!" I say kissing him hard on his lips again.

He breaks free from my lustful kisses taken off his shirt showing me is Ripley abs. I started to rub my hands up and down his long shaft and Tahno groans out in pleasure.

Mm, oh, Korra, I'm going to cum before we even get started." He groans out.

"We don't want that, do we, oh!" I cried out when he starts to suck on my neck.

Then he guilds his penis to the entrance of my pussy, slowly he puts the head in and then takes it out of again. Then he puts in in a little deeper then takes it out again. In no time he plunges his whole close inside me with one deep thrust, making me moan out in pleasure. He starts to fuck me hard and easy making the bed rock in a fast pace. I started to moan really load grabbing onto the sheets on the bed. Tahno and I were sweating heavy now making love unpredictably.

"Oh, oh, oh, Tahno I'm about to cum!" I cried out.

"That it Korra, scream for daddy!" Tahno says, out of breath.

"Oh, oh god!" I scream

Are bodies started to slam against each other in a quick pace and I was beginning to climb up a wall if he didn't make me cum now. He pushes his cock in with one deep thrust hitting my cervix and he continues to fuck me in that way.

"Oh, ouch, Tahno! I cry in pain.

"I'm about to cum Korra, I'm almost there. Oh, god baby, this pussy is good!" Tahno groans.

At that moment he cum inside me and then collapse on the other side of me.

"That never get old!" he says, breathing heavy.

"Yeah I know." I say, with a smirk.

"Good night Korra!"

"Good night Tahno!"

* * *

The next day, everybody was in the garden having lunch, than some girl shows up, she was pale skin, with green and chocolate brown hair, this must be Ana.

"Hey everybody, this is my cousin Ana!" Iroh says.

"Hey Ana!" We all shout at once.

"Hey everyone!" she replies.

"Iroh is that Avatar Korra?" Ana asks.

"Yes she is, let me introduce you to here." Iroh says, walking her over to me.

I get up out of my seat, and smile at her. "Avatar Korra meet Ana!"

"Hi it's nice to meet you Ana." I say.

"No the pleasure is all mine Korra. You are a wonderful Avatar.

"Thank you, I try." I reply, with a blush.

"Hey Ana!" Mako says, walking over to her.

"Hey Mako, you ready to go?" she asks.

"Yes I am, let's go." He says.

"Nice meeting you guys!" she says, weaving goodbye.

"Bye Ana!" we all shout.

"So Iroh, is she a fire bender or an earth bender?" I ask.

"Earth bender, but she has the personality of a fire bender." He replies.

"Oh, ok!" I say.

Later on that evening, Tahno and I were hanging out in the family room, watching a movie. I still couldn't believe it myself that fire lord Ursa owns a television.

"Do you think Mako having a good time?" I ask.

"Of course, he is. Why are you so concern about him for? It's supposed to be our night?" Tahno asks, curious.

"Because I want him to be happy." I admit.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No why would you even say something like that?"

"I'm just asking a question Korra."

"Because I don't want to lose you and my kids."

"Tahno you won't lose me and the kids, don't be silly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyways have you called to see how the twins were doing?"

"Yes I did Tahno and they are doing fine."

"Alright!" he replies.

Out of nowhere, Mako and Ana came bursting into the family room.

"There is no way in hell you could beat me in a pro bending match!" Mako says.

"Really well put your money where your mouth is Mako baby." Ana says.

"Oh not this can't be good." Tahno says.

"I bet us guys against you girls in a pro-bending match." Mako says.

"You got a deal; you get your three guys against Avatar Korra and her friends." Ana says.

"Wait I don't have anything to do with this!" I shout.

"Well you do now and Tahno are on my team." Mako says.

"A battle against the girls, sound fun to me." Tahno replies.

"Are you taken his side over mine Tahno?" I ask, with a death glare.

"That's what it looks like uh-vatar. Mako, Iroh, Bolin and I against you, Ana, Asami and Borra." Tahno says.

"Tahno you just dig you own grave right now." I say, with a smirk.

"I knew you would be on my side now Korra." Ana says.

"Tomorrow afternoon guys and you're on." I explain.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mako says.

"Leave your heels and dresses at home ladies!" Tahno says, laughing.

Mako was laughing hard also.

"Come on Ana, let's go tell the other girls about are plans for tomorrow." I say, about to leave.

"Where are you going baby?" Tahno asks.

"Leaving you two alone, you can cuddle up with Mako and watch the rest of the movie by yourself." I explain.

"Korra please don't leave me here and i take everything back."

"Bye Tahno." I say leaving out the door.

"Bye Mako and remember Girls Rule!" Ana shouts weaving goodbye.

"Tomorrow going to be a long day." Mako says.

"Tell me about it! Now she definitely not letting me touch her tonight." Tahno says.

"You wilt survive for one night pretty boy." Mako says.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for now and I hope you guys like. I know Asami is a non-bender and I have to figure out who's going to take her place for the pro-bending match. As for the anonymous reviewer I will have a Mako/ Korra scene just for you when Tahno and Korra have their wedding. Other than that, I will see you all next week with a new chapter and peace!


	17. Boys VS Girls

Chapter 16: Boys VS Girls

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

(Korra P.O.V)

Today was the day of the big pro-bending match and our last day at the Fire Nation. The girls and I were just talking about the big match. However, there was only one problem, who will replace Asami in the pro-bending match today? I completely forgot that Asami was a non-bender. Although, I'm not saying she wouldn't be a good bender, but it would be hard to win a match against the boys with one non-bender. Now, the girls and I were trying to find a new player, but so far no luck.

"Ana, do you know any other female fire benders?" I ask.

"Yes, but they are too perky to even think about getting their hands dirty. No offense Asami!" Ana yells.

"None taken!" Asami replies reading her magazine.

"Ok, so who are we working with here? We got me the fire bender, Korra the Avatar and she will be using her water bending and then there's you Ana, you're an earth bender. Which comes as a shock to me, because you look like a fire bender and I would've never guess." Borra explains.

"So all we need is one fire bender to match up against the boys, because they got 2 fire benders on their team, one water bender and one earth bender. Maybe we should let Asami play and see how it goes." I say.

"I don't know you guys, aren't we going to be out numbered if I play? I mean it is kind of un-fair that I don't have any bending to protect myself from any of the guys bending attacks." Asami says.

"Yeah, your right. Maybe we should just forfeit the match." I reply, sadly.

Out of nowhere, Ana smashes both her fists on the table really hard and she knocks over a couple of plate on the floor. Borra and I look at her in shock, wondering what we said wrong. As for Asami, her eyes over looked her magazine, to see what was all the commotion about.

"Did Aang give up when great grandfather Ozai tried to kill him and his friends?" Ana shouts.

Asami, Borra and I shake our heads no.

"Did uncle Zuko give up his honor because is daddy told him to?" she shouts again.

We all shake our heads once again.

"And you Korra!" she yells, pointing at me.

I look around first before pointing to myself out.

"Yes you! Did you give up because you were scared of Amon or did you fight back back?" she asks, eyeballing me.

"I-I, I fought back." I reply looking down at the ground.

"She's right Korra! We have to take these guys down, show them that they are not better at everything then us. We will play this pro-bending match today and we will win!" Borra yells.

"Guys, Guys! There still only one thing." Asami says.

"What's that?" I ask curious, looking up at her.

"You still don't have a forth pro-bender player, duh!" Asami says, getting back to her magazine.

Ana, Borra and I fell out on the floor when she killed a great moment like this.

"What if I told you ladies, I could help you with finding another fire-bender to play in the match today." Ursa says, coming into view.

"Really fire lord Ursa; you would do that for us?" I ask.

"Is she a good fire bender? Borra asks.

"Of course she is and she is me." Ursa replies.

"No offense fire lord Ursa but aren't you like 60 or something?" Borra asks.

Asami and I glare in Borra direction. Why would she say something like that in a time like this?

Ursa giggles, "Oh, Borra, why yes I am. I just turn 60 last month."

"What Borra was trying to say is, aren't you a little worried about playing a game with a couple of teenagers?" I explain.

Ana chuckles, "You don't know my Aunt Ursa well do you? Aunt Ursa is one of the best fire benders in the world and she will have those guys scream like little girls home to their momma's, so don't ever underestimate her."

"Wow, my apology Ursa, I didn't mean to belittle you in anyway-"

"Korra it's alright, besides you didn't say anything wrong, none of you said anything wrong. By the way, I don't think any of you as teenagers, I think of you all as responsible adults and my equals." Ursa explains.

"Thank you for saying that." I say, blushing.

"No problem, we have a game to win. Are you girls ready?" Ursa shouts.

"Yes!" we all scream at once.

(Tahno P.O.V)

I was pacing back and forth around the training room. The guys were all working out on the equipment's. I on the other hand was a little worried about today match. Korra didn't come to bed into 3am in the morning and she never does that. When I woke up she was already gone and didn't even wait for me to get up. At breakfast she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and didn't say a word to me after that and then when she was finish eating breakfast, she left the dining room without saying goodbye. I miss my chocolate gum drop today and I don't like to see her mad at me for too long. When it comes to pro bending I could be a little competitive, ok, maybe a lot, I'm bullshitting right now.

"Tahno why aren't you working the weights like I am?" Bolin says, showing off his biceps.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." I admit.

"Tahno you're really fit for your age. How much you bench?" Iroh asks.

I chuckle, "About 260lbs, but who's counting."

"Damn, you bench a little more than me. I bench 250lbs and that's not even easy enough for me?" Iroh says.

"Well I bench only 200lbs and I think 260lbs is a little too much for your age Tahno." Bolin says.

Mako laughs "And 200lbs isn't? Bolin you almost killed yourself, plenty of times before and if it wasn't for me, you'll probably be dead right now." Mako says.

"Well it was all worth it bro, I ended up with these babies." Bolin says, kissing his biceps.

Mako rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"What on your mind Tahno, are you scared that the girls might be us?" Mako asks.

"It's not the girls I'm worried about; it's Korra I'm worried about. You see when she gets mad and it is not a pretty sight." I explain.

"Yeah I know, she tried to take my head off once before." Mako admits.

Iroh chuckles, "Wait, you and Korra got into a fight?"

"Yeah we did and trust me; you do not want to be around when Korra gets mad." Mako replies.

"Wow, did Korra ever tried to attack you Tahno?" Iroh asks.

"Oh hell yeah she did! It was so funny because Tahno was Korra favorite pro bender at the time and when she met him for the first time in the school cafeteria, they got into this huge altercation which led Korra to spitting water in Tahno face and then… I promise you're going to love this one. Tahno make-up was running away from his face." Bolin says, cracking up.

"Bolin shut the hell up! Don't tell him that!" I shout.

"What do you mean by his make-up was running away from his face?" Iroh asks, confused.

"It means his eyeliner was running." Mako replies.

I glare in Mako's direction now. What the hell is wrong with these too?

"No you got it all wrong bro. It just wasn't any old eyeliner, it was guy-liner made for guys." Bolin says, chuckling.

"Wow, really, they make those for guys? Tahno I didn't know you wore make-up?" Iroh asks curious.

"They do make eyeliner for guys, but Korra threw all my make-up away. She told me that she wasn't dating any sissy boys, so I stop wearing eyeliner." I admit.

"That explains it then. From the story I just heard, I would never think she would end up with you. I probably would of thought she end up with Mako at that time." Iroh chuckles.

"She made it very clear that she wanted Tahno." Mako says.

"Yeah, now she with me and we are engaged to be married with two beautiful children." I say, with a smirk.

"You two are a wonderful couple and I'm happy for you guys." Iroh says.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." I reply.

"Oh crap! I just realize something. If Asami is a non-bender then who's going to take her place in the pro-bending match?" Bolin asks.

"Oh shit your right Bolin!" Mako says.

"If my girlfriend can't play, then who's going to take her spot?" Iroh asks.

"I guess we will have to find out." I reply.

* * *

(No One P.O.V)

"Asami you're the referee?" Mako asks.

"That's what it look like right." She replies.

"If you're the referee, then who is taken your place in the match today?" Bolin asks.

"You will see." She says, with a smirk on her face.

"Asami is Korra still, you know, mad at me?" Tahno asks.

"No she not Tahno, she could never be mad at you for too long. She loves you too much." She explains.

"Thanks Asami." Tahno says.

"You're looking good in this referee uniform Asami. Remind me later to rip it off you." Iroh says, kissing her on the cheek.

Asami giggles, "Iroh stop, you're making me blush and there are people around."

"Don't worry about us Asami, where nobody important." Bolin says, smiling.

"He right you know." Iroh says, kissing her neck.

"Ok, Iroh, that's enough. You are not getting me to root for your guys when the match comes along." Asami says, crossing her arms.

"Well it was worth a try. However, you really do look sexy in the get up." Iroh admits.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now move it boys!" Asami shouts.

"You boys ready to get your asses handed you?" Korra asks, walking up on the field.

"My ass is has always been ready to be handed to you uh-vatar and remember this, it will always belongs to you." Tahno says, with a smirk.

"Tahno that's not what I was talking about. I was talking about losing the pro-bending match to us." Korra explains.

Tahno chuckles, "Whatever helps you sleep at night baby, then I don't mind."

"What Tahno is trying to say is, you will lose this match and it will prove that we guys are better at pro bending then you girls are." Mako says.

"Really Tahno said that?" Korra asks, looking over at Tahno.

"Yeah right, it's like Tahno said before. Whatever helps you sleep at night, I don't mind." Ana says mimicking Tahno.

"Oh Really! What bender did you find to be your forth pro-bender player?" Bolin says, laughing.

"Let me guess, Katara Aang wife?" Iroh says, chuckling

"You guys will see and keep laughing; your mouths just might fall off." Bolin says.

"I may not be as old as Katara but I can still beat your butt Iroh." Ursa says, walking in on the field with her uniform gear on.

"Mommy!" Iroh shouts with wide eyes.

"Whoa, Iroh, where playing against your mom? How does that look for us?" Bolin asks, confused.

"Mommy- I mean mom, what do you think you are doing? You can't fight in this match with us." Iroh whispers.

"Why not? Are you scared you're going to get your ass handed to you by your own mother?" Ursa asks.

"Mom language, you are the fire lord for screaming out loud." Iroh says.

"I am aware of that Iroh, I am aware." She says, putting on her head gear and walking away.

"Dude, if I hit her won't I go to jail? I mean she's your mother and the fire lord to be exact. Isn't that like a felony for hitting an old person?" Bolin asks.

"Not if your one of the best fire bender alive, because she one of them." Mako says.

"How did you know that bro?" Bolin asks.

"I do my research and this pro-bending game is going to be harder than I thought." Mako replies.

"Yeah it is. Tahno snap out of it the game is about to begin." Iroh says, snapping his fingers.

"Is he alright?" Bolin asks.

"Shit! He better be alright, we're going to need him for this match." Mako says, smacking Tahno once again the face.

"AH, what is wrong with you!" Tahno screams.

"You were day dreaming and the match is about to start." Mako says.

"Oh sorry, I was just admiring my fiancé over there." Tahno says.

"Well you need to focus on the game, because we have bigger problems than you worried about your fiancé." Iroh says.

"What is that?" Tahno asks.

"Hi Tahno, you look well this afternoon." Ursa says.

"Good afternoon fire lord, what are you doing on the field?" Tahno asks, with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, you didn't hear, I'm playing on the girls' team in the pro bending match today." Ursa explains.

Tahno eyes widen, "You're shitting me right- I mean really?"

"Really Tahno and by the way, try not to go too easy on me." She says, laughing and walking away.

"Iroh if I hit your mother, won't you kill me for this?" Tahno asks.

"No trust me, she knows what she is doing and that's the scary part." Iroh admits.

"Yeah where screwed." Tahno admits.

"That's what I said!" Bolin shouts.

"Will you guys shut up and have some faith in us? We are not screwed!" Mako yells, turning red.

"The match is about to start, so get ready boys!" Asami shouts.

The match was getting ready to begin and everybody got into their processions. The girls on one side and the boys on the other. Mako winks at Ana, while Borra blows kisses at Bolin making his blush. Tahno and Korra kept their game faces on along with Ursa and Iroh.

"At the count of 3, I want both teams to bend a clean fight, ok. 1…2…3 Bend!" Asami yells.

Tahno was the first one to make a move, throwing a water blast in Korra direction, but Korra dodges it and repeats the same bending move Tahno used, almost hitting him right in the face and he drops to the ground dodging the attack. Mako and Ana where going at it, Mako threw two fire blasts in Ana direction, but Ana earth bends a wall right in front of her, blocking Mako's fire blasts in the process. Bolin and Borra were just playing around with each other, well mainly Bolin. However Bolin didn't realize Borra wasn't playing into she set his ass on fire with a fire blasts and then Bolin ran around trying to burn the fire out. Thank god, Tahno was around to see it at the time and then Tahno threw water on Bolin for the fire to go out. Ursa and Iroh were having a real fire bending match and fire blasts were thrown left and right, dodging each attack.

"Damn these girls are whipping are asses, Tahno do something you're the cheater!" Mako screams, throwing fire blasts in Korra direction.

"Oh Mako, why didn't I ever think of that before… Yeah I know; maybe because your fucking ex-girlfriend is the referee and I can't bribe her with money!" Tahno yells.

Ana throws 2 earth bending disks in Tahno direction hitting him in the chest, so he was push to the second level. Mako looks at Ana in shock and Ana winks at him. Then out of nowhere, Bolin falls backward into the 2nd level with Tahno. Iroh throws a fire blast at Borra hitting her into the 3rd level. Ursa comes out of nowhere, throwing a bunch of fire blasts along with Korra and Ana bending and they wipe all the guys off the field, winning the first round.

"Looks like the girls win the first round!" the announcer yells.

"Hey girls, it looks like where fighting against a bunch of punk bitches and I expected more from them!" Ana yells.

"You know what Ana, you're right and I expected more from Tahno, since he was the one who saved my life in the past." Korra shouts.

Tahno grits his teeth when Korra says that.

"You girls are so right. Iroh supposed to be the prince of the fire nation and all he did was showed me otherwise." Asami says, with a smirk on her face.

Iroh face flushes red and you can see the flames burning through his eyes. "How dare they talk about us like that? I don't know about you guys, but I have an honor to reprehend." Iroh explains.

"You hear that ladies? You will not in any way violate my honor!" Iroh yells.

All the girls laugh. "Yeah we heard you old man!" Borra yells.

"He is so cute when he gets a temper like his grandfather Zuko." Ursa says.

Iroh blushes really hard.

"Iroh right, it's time to teach my finance some real lessons." Tahno says.

"How you supposed we do that? Where getting are butts kick out there." Bolin says.

"I have to beat Ana, even if the last thing I ever do!" Mako shouts.

"Guys get in your position, the second round is about to start." Asami says.

The second round started with a big blow, each and every player from each team threw a blast in each other direction. The boys where back in action and there was no way, they were going to let the girls when this round. With a little team work, Mako and Bolin both threw blasts at Borra knocking her straight of the field. Then Tahno and Iroh both tried to get Ana off the field by freezing her feet to the ground and throwing fire blasts at her and she also when flying off the field. Korra and Ursa looks at each other before they attack the guys with their bending. Then surprisingly Tahno threw a water bending weave at Ursa and it knocks her straight off the field. The only one left was Korra and she did everything in her power to dodge each blast, but the guys out number her, sending her flying off the field with the other girls.

"It looks like the guys win the second round, now we got a tie breaker!" the announcer yells.

"That what I'm talking about guys, team work!" Mako shouts, giving everyone fives.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about hitting your mother like that Iroh." Tahno says.

"It's no big deal, she can take it." Iroh replies.

"Yeah I can see that." Tahno says, looking over at the girls.

"Guys we have one round, and we have to win this one. Keep your heads in the game." Mako says.

"I'm glad it's the 3rd and last round because I'm tired and I need a nap." Bolin says, yawning.

"Guy's the last round is about to start. Oh yeah, and Iroh, good round out there today." Asami says, winking at Iroh.

"I am definitely getting lucky tonight." Iroh says.

"Well I hope I get the same thing your getting from Asami tonight, because it is Korra and I last day here and then it's back home to the little rug rats." Tahno explains.

"All we good do is just pray." Iroh says.

(Round 3)

"Alright this is the last match and I want a clean bending fight. 1…2…3… bend!" Asami shouts.

Korra throws the first blast flying in the guy's direction. It hit Mako square in the face and he flew into the 2nd level. Iroh hit Borra with two fire blasts and she also when flying to the 2nd level. Out nowhere, Ursa throws a fire blast at Bolin and tries to dodge it, but it hits him hard knocking him to the ground. Ana punches 2 rock disks at Iroh and he tried to block it, meanwhile Tahno and Korra were having a water fight. Tahno got Korra real good in the stomach and she also moved to the second level. Ursa tried to duck and dodge all the boys bending attacks, then Bolin got her real good and she also ended up in the second round. The girls were pretty mad now; Korra and Ana hit Mako and Bolin with their bending and they ended up in the 3rd level.

Tahno and Iroh, fought Ursa and Borra, hitting each other with everything they got. The girls got so mad that they all used there bending at the same exact moment and hits Tahno so hard, he when flying off the field hitting his head on something hard making him unconscious. The girls cheered because they knew they were winning, but Asami knew something was wrong, so she ended up calling a time out.

"Time out!" Asami yells.

"What's going on Asami?" Korra asks.

"There something wrong with Tahno." She replies.

Korra runs to the other side of the field, where Mako and Bolin were pulling Tahno unconscious body out. He was bleeding a lot on the right side of his head and ended up having a seizer right there on the spot.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with him? Make him stop!" Korra screams, sitting down next to his shaking body.

"Korra you're the healer, you're going to have to calm him down; into we can get him to a hospital." Mako says.

Korra nods with tears running down her face. She puts her hands on Tahno shaky body healing him in process. He stops shaking and he was still unconscious

"Get him into the palace and I will call the doctor." Ursa says.

The guys pick him up, carrying his unconscious body into the palace. In the meantime, Korra couldn't take her eyes off him because she was still in shock.

"Korra everything will be alright." Asami says.

"Korra I am so sorry I put you and Tahno in this." Ana says, looking down in shame.

"I hope he will be ok." Borra says.

"I don't know, he my fiancé and my children father. I should've never ignored him today over a stupid match and now he might die because of me!" Korra yells running away.

"Korra come back!" Asami screams.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know sad ending in this chapter, but I never had anything bad happen to one of the other characters. Tahno will be alright in the long run, don't worry. Review and tell me what you think. Peace!


	18. Once Upon A Time

Chapter 17: Once Upon A Time

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter and thanks for the reviews. The only reason why I'm updating once a week is because I'm still on vacation and this is not my laptop. I tried to get all my stories in once a week. I updated early for this chapter because I had time and I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

It was a sad evening for all of us, including me. We stay in the hospital all-night worried about Tahno, but unfortunately he still didn't wake up. I cried all night worried about my fiancé and wondering if he will ever make it. I don't think I could go on without Tahno if he passes away. I told his parents and my parents all about what happen yesterday and my mother said she would keep the twins into Tahno is better. As for Tahno parents I been keeping them posted on what's going on with him. I truly hope and prays he's ok. I know I'm the avatar and I…. wait a minute, I'm the avatar why didn't I think of this before, maybe I could fix him.

"Guys, I think I can save Tahno!" I shout.

"But how are you going to do that?" Mako asks.

"She the avatar you dingo long, that's why Korra think she could save him." Asami replies.

"Why didn't any of us think about that before?" Bolin asks.

"I have no clue, maybe because we were so caught off guard by Tahno getting hurt in the first place." Iroh says.

"I hope this works Korra; I already blame myself for getting you two involve when you're supposed to be on vacation." Ana says.

"Don't worry Ana, Korra says she has a plan and we will just have to see if it works." Borra says.

"Alright Korra, what's the plan?" Mako asks.

(10 minutes later)

"Dr. Moshi, can I see Tahno for just a minute?" I ask.

"Yes, Avatar Korra, of course." He replies letting me in the room.

"Thank you so much Dr. Moshi."

"No problem Korra." He says, exiting out of the room.

I walk over to his bed and see his head wrap around in bandages. I lean over to him and place a kiss on the cheek, just for good luck. I put my finger against his forehead and close my eyes. When I open my eyes again, I was already to Avatar state.

My Avatar state lets me enter into Tahno mind and so far most of his thoughts were about me and the kids. Then I see Tahno as a young boy, he was a lot different as a child and he was more caring back then. I also see a young girl who looks a lot like me walking up to him and messing up his ice castle. Wait a girl who looks just like me, that girl is me. When did I ever meet Tahno? And he looked so sad when I mess up his ice castle. Why didn't Tahno say anything before about this?

Now I see an older Tahno watching me beat up some bad guys, on my first week living in Republic City and I couldn't believe he was there. He was also there when I talk to Bolin and Mako for the first time about joining there team. How is that so? When I didn't even see him there. There was also the time I kissed Mako for the first time and Tahno was there, so he lied to me about his friends catching me making out with Mako. What else has he been lying about? All these questions come to my mind and all his thoughts involve around me.

Out of nowhere, I hear Tahno choking. That's when I left my avatar state and removed my finger from his forehead. It must have work because his eyes were slowly opening up and he narrows his eyes slightly to look at me.

"Finally you're awake, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes I'm fine Korra." He replies, touching his forehead.

"Hold on, let me get someone." I explain about to walk out.

"Korra, can you please just come and sit down." He says, patting his bed.

I nod, walk over to him and sit down. "How did you do it Korra? How did you get me out of a coma?"

"I when into avatar state, because I was tired of waiting for you to wake up." I explain.

"Oh I see, so you thought I was going to die?" he asks.

"Yes I did and I was so worried about you." I reply about to cry.

"Korra please don't cry, I'm alright now, you did it all on your own."

"Tahno I-"

"How is my patients Korra- Wow, he awake. How did you get him to awake up out of his coma?" Dr. Moshi asks.

"I when into avatar state Doctor, that's how." I reply smiling at Tahno.

Tahno gives me a small smile back. "Well, I'm happy to hear this, maybe you should become a doctor. May I talk to Tahno along Korra?" Dr. Moshi asks.

"Yes sure." I reply leaving the room.

I walked back over to the waiting room in excitement. "Guys, I did it! Tahno finally woke up!" I explain.

"That's good news Korra!" Asami replies.

"I'm happy for you." Borra says.

"I never thought, I would say this, but thank god." Mako says.

"So can we all go in and see him now?" Bolin asks.

"No, the doctor is in the room talking to him now." I explain.

"What do you think it is about?" Iroh asks.

"That's what I want to know also." Ana says.

"I seriously do not know." I reply looking at the ground.

Later on that afternoon I got to take Tahno back to the palace. He didn't say much into after we got there and all he wanted to do was just eat.

"Do you think he still mad at us about knocking him out like that?" Borra asks.

"I seriously do not know and I hope not because that would just be plain old stupid." I explain.

"He does have every right to be upset at you Korra. You did ignore him the whole day and I know it bother him because he told me." Asami explains.

"So this is about me then? This sucks badly." I reply.

"Go talk to him, you owe him at least that much." Asami says.

"Maybe your right Asami, I should go and talk to him." I reply, thinking about what happen earlier.

"What happen earlier this morning with you and Tahno?" Ana asks.

"I tap into his mind and saw his past and present." I explain.

"You look doled out." Ana says.

"Yes you really do Korra." Borra agreed.

"What else happen when you were alone with Tahno?" Asami asks.

"All his memorizes involve around me. He even has memorizes of us being children together." I admit.

"But you didn't know him as a kid into you moves to Republic City." Asami says.

"His memorizes tell me other wise and it seem like he's been to the southern water tribe many times before." I say.

"So he knew who you were all along and didn't say anything?" Borra asks.

I nod, "We had more than one memorize together as kids and all his other memorizes are around the time I moved to Republic City. I don't understand why he didn't say anything to me before."

"Maybe because he had this big crush on you since you where kids and he didn't want you to think he was weird because he was stalking you." Ana replies.

"That's crazy because I had a big crush on him to for a long time and here I thought I never met him before in my life." I say.

"I think it's really sweet that his love burns for you. That explains why he been a jack ass all these years." Borra says.

"Ditto to that Borra, it's obviously that Tahno isn't going to stop thinking about you and loving you. So that settles you two being together forever." Asami says.

"Maybe I should just go talk to him." I say.

"Yeah you should." Ana replies.

"Do it like right now!" Borra says, about to push me out the door.

"Korra remember let him know you know everything." Asami says.

* * *

Asami and Borra push me out of the family room and close the door behind me. Now all I have to do is look for Tahno and talk to him about everything that happen in the past few days. I check our guest bedroom but he was nowhere to be found and I even ask the guys, but no such luck yet. Then for some apparent reason I decided to go to the arena and see if he was there. My thoughts were correct and there he was sitting on one of the benches staring off into space. So I took my time walking over to him, because I was a little nervous about talk to him.

"Tahno, is everything alright?" I ask, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Yeah everything is fine Korra, just thinking." He replies sadly.

"Tahno I'm sorry about the way I ignored you yesterday. You didn't deserve that and this is supposed to be are getaway from everything. What I am trying to say is… I love you with all my heart and I was scared about losing you. If you died on me I- I wouldn't know what to do!" I say, sobbing.

"Korra it's alright, at the end of the day you are still my fiancée and we have two beautiful children together. I'm just happy to still be here because of you, I seriously thought I wasn't going to make it when I hit my head hard. All I saw was blood dripping down my face and then everything when black. I thought I was a goner and will never get to see my wife and children again." Tahno explains.

"Don't you ever think like that again Tahno, you are here now and that's all that matters." I say.

"If you say so Korra, I probably deserve to die after all those years I cheated in pro-bending matches. Karma was knocking on my door Korra and I probably deserved it anyways." He says.

"Whatever happen to you calling me Uh-vatar I miss that?" I ask.

Tahno shrugs his shoulders and doesn't say anything.

"Tahno when I when into Avatar state to save your life and I found out some very interesting information about your past." I explain.

"Yeah what about it?" he asks.

"Why haven't you told me, we've met when we were children before? That would've been some very helpful information to have." I say.

"Because I didn't want you to know the old me, I was a lot different than the other kids. Every time I would come to the southern water tribe you would pick on me for saying your name wrong-"

"You mean Avatar? But I thought you were saying it as a joke?" I ask, cutting him off.

He shake his head. "I thought you were amazing girl Korra. I had the biggest crush on you ever, but you didn't like me because you thought I was mocking you and I was this sissy boy always crying for his mommy. Then when I was 12, I stop visiting the southern water tribe and became this popular guy who dream of becoming a pro-bender and I did." He says.

"How come I didn't remember you, that's what I don't get?"

"Because I wasn't important to you back then." He says.

"You were my favorite pro-bender for a long time Tahno, how is that not important? Now where getting married and I couldn't be any more happier."

"Even if I stalk you when you first moved to Republic City?" Tahno admits.

"Even then, I would have loved to meet the real Tahno instead of the jerk Tahno." I say with a smile.

"I'm glad you're saying that because you're the best thing that ever happen to me." He admits.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, climbing on his lap.

"Yeah Uh-vatar." He replies with a smirk.

I kissed him hard on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. He bits my bottom lip making me moan out in pleasure. Tahno puts his warm hands up my shirt, touching my nipples gently as I shiver from his warm touch. He starts to sucks on my neck making me grasp in surprise. At the moment I pull on his shirt for him to take it off, so when I did that he throws up his arms for me to take it off for him. I slowly pull it off over his head, showing me his 8 pack which was wonderful to me anyways. After I got his shirt fully off he smashes his lips onto my and I deepen the kiss, while grinding my hips on his hard on. I wanted to fuck him right here and right now on this bench and nothing was going to stop me. All of a sudden I hear a loud bang and it refrain Tahno and I from having sex. I look behind me and it was a shock Mako staring at us.

"Oh, Mako! I didn't see you there!" I say covering myself up.

"Um, yeah! My bad for this, but I didn't know Korra was going to be here and now I'm scar for life." Mako says, with wide eyes.

"Wait, are you guys supposed to meet up here or something?" I ask.

"Yes we were, that's why I was sitting here in the area." Tahno replies.

"You know what, don't even worry about it. You guys do your thing, while I'll go remove this memory from my mind." He says, walking away with wide eyes.

Tahno chuckles, "That Mako guy is something else."

"I can't believe you and Mako are actually getting along." I say.

"I can't either, now where were we." He says kissing me on the lips.

I started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Releasing his long shaft through the hole of his boxers. It was extremely hard and pre-cum was dripping out. I got down on my knees licking the head of his cock. Then I thrust my whole mouth down his shaft feeling the tip of his cock in the back of my throat. I started to suck on it nice and easy, deep throating it down my throat and Tahno grasp in surprise. He puts his fingers through my hair and grabs a lock full off it. I started to suck really fast now, making him thrust his hips up to me my thrust. Then he pulls me by my hair, so I could look up at him.

"What, why are you stopping me?" I ask.

"Because I want to fuck you into you cringe." He says picking my up and carrying me against the wall.

"Oh Tahno, I love you so much!" I moaned out.

"I love you too Uh-vatar." He replies.

He pulls my pants off and drags my panties down slowly letting it hang from one side. He picks me back up and wraps my legs around me, thrusting his cock inside of me; I wrap my arms around him holding on tightly. He continue to thrust his cock in out, inside of me. I cried out in pleasure with each thrust. I pulls my shirt of letting my black lace bra show and he rips it off, starting to rub my nipples. We started to make morning and groaning sounds, which I hope nobody heard us. Then my body shakes in ecstasy, when I came all over Tahno cock. He grasp really loud when I felt his cock pump his seeds inside me. Then we both fell limp holding each other. This was the best make- up sex ever.

(A Day Later)

"Thanks for having us here Iroh and Ursa, it was a blast." I say.

"No problem come back at any time and bring the twins next time." Ursa says, giving me a hug.

"I will do that fire lord Ursa." I reply.

"I will be back in Republic city soon." Iroh says, giving me a hug.

"I know Iroh, see you there. I reply.

"Bye Ana, make sure you come and visit us." I explain.

"I will, I have to come see my boyfriend anyways." She says, looking over at Mako.

Mako blush and gave her a kiss on the lips goodbye.

"We must be going, see you guys soon, bye!" I say, weaving.

"Bye guys!" Ursa, Iroh and Ana said that once.

"Bye!" we all shouted.

"Try not to miss me so much Iroh!" Asami yells.

"I will try baby, call me later!" he replies.

We all got on the plain, on the way back to republic city. I had to admit this was the best and only vacation I ever had. I would love to do it again one day, maybe when the children are older, but for now I'm going to focus more on Ummi, Nami and Tahno.

When we made it back to Republic City, I was so happy to see my kids. They were getting so big and I only been gone for 5 days. Tahno and I spend the rest of the day with are children together and enjoy bring family. However the wedding his coming up this next summer wish me luck.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I have plans for the wedding drama. Thanks to some of you Tahnorra fans. I hope you like this chapter and make sure to review, see you guys soon. Peace!


	19. The Big Day

Chapter 18: The Big Day

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, but sadly this story's about to come to an end. I have one more chapter after this and then it's the epilogue. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

(12 Months Later)

Today is my wedding day; I'm really excited, but nervous at the same time. We're having are wedding at Air Temple Island because it's this place means a lot to me. I can't believe Tahno and I are actually getting married. This is the big thing I ever had to do, besides save the world. My twins Ummi and Nami are now 1 1/2 years old and they are terrors. They walk and talk at a young age and I even think I saw Ummi use water bending or maybe it was just my eyes. Now I was throwing on my wedding gown before my wedding starts in an hour.

"Korra if you don't stop moving!" Asami says.

"Why do I have to wear a stupid wedding gown?" I ask getting irritated.

"Maybe because it's your wedding day, I personally don't like these brides' maid dresses, but it is your wedding day." Borra replies.

"Thanks a lot Borra, you're a big help. Although, you're not making it any better." Asami says.

"Any time Asami, I'm more then welcome to help." Borra says, as a smart remark.

"I rather walk down the aisle necked then where this mess." I explain.

"That is a no-no Korra; you want your children to see you like that?" Ana asks.

"No, no I don't" I sadly agreed.

"Korra!" Mrs. Watanabe yells entering the room. "You look absolutely beautiful!" she says giving me big hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Watanabe –"

"Nonsense Korra, call me Takiko. We are family and you will be Mrs. Watanabe now."

"Ok Takiko." I reply blushing.

"Korra you do look really beautiful in that dress, I know you're not a big fan of dresses and stuff." Riana says.

"Why thank you Riana, I guess it a big thing coming from you." I say.

"Oh, but it's not a big thing coming from me?!" Asami shouts.

"I love you too Asami!" I shouted back.

"There goes my little girl." My mother Senna says, walking in with Pema.

"Hi mom, you made it just in time." I say hugging her.

"Korra that dress on you just takes my breath away." She says.

"Thanks mom." I reply, with a small smile.

"Can everyone just leave the room for a second, I would like to talk to my daughter alone." She explains.

Everyone got up and left room, so it was just me and my mother. She pulls out a gift box from her purse and shows me a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Mom it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" I ask.

"My mother gave this to me when I married your father and now I am giving it to you." She says, putting the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you so much, I will cherish it and give it to Nami if she ever gets married." I explain with a smile.

"No problem baby, you deserve it." She replies.

I was starting to cry now and you know me, I don't like to cry.

"Korra don't cry you're going to mess up your makeup." My mother says, passing me a tissue.

"I'm sorry mom, I just can't help it. I'm so overwhelmed today." I explain.

"What do you expect, you're getting married!" she shouts.

"I know mom, maybe I just need some fresh air. Tell the other girls I will be back in 5 minutes, I just need some time alone." I say getting up and walking out the opposite door that the girls didn't walk out of.

I walk over to my old room where I use to sleep in the Air Temple. Everything still looked the same, just the way I left it before I moved out. I sat on my bed laying down and thinking about everything that happen in the past 2 years I've been here. All of a sudden I dose off forgetting all about the wedding that was happing in 30 minutes.

(45 Minutes Later)

"Korra are you in here!" Mako yells, walking into my room.

I hear Mako voice and I automatically get up, because I forgot all about my wedding ceremony.

"Oh my god! Mako what time is it?!" I ask, fitting my gown.

"It's time for you to get married, every ones looking for you and I thought maybe she might be up in her room." He explains, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Mako can I tell you something?" I ask, nervously.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he replies.

"What if I'm not fit to be a wife like I am a mother?" I ask, curiously.

"Well, I – I don't know Korra." He replies.

"Mako, give me something, please anything." I ask, pleading with him.

"Well I think you would be a wonderful wife, like you are a mother and the avatar. What I'm trying to say is… you are the most extraordinary person I ever met in my whole life Korra and Tahno is lucky to have you by his side." He explains.

"Thank you so much Mako, you are the best." I say giving him a big hug.

When we pulled apart, we kissed each other right on the lips not realizing what was about to happen next.

"Mako is Korra in here?" Tahno says, walking inside my room.

I pull away from Mako and Tahno looks back and forth at me and Mako. I was speechless and didn't know what to say, he was furious.

"Tahno, this is not what you think. It was a mistake!" I say getting off the bed.

"No need to explain, just stay away from me, the wedding his off!" Tahno yells, running out of the room.

"Tahno wait come back! I love you!" I scream out to him.

"Wow, that kiss wasn't what I expected to be." Mako says, standing next to me.

I narrow my eyes at him slightly, "What do you mean about that Mako?"

"I mean, there was no spark like our first kiss." He admits.

"I feel the same way Mako, I feel sparks every time I kiss Tahno and I never meant to hurt him. It was just the heat of the moment." I agreed.

"Yeah, now I know I'm in love with Ana, because she makes me feel like no other woman has ever made me feel before. You should go talk to Tahno, Korra before it's too late." He says.

"Thank Mako; you're a really good friend."

"Anytime Avatar, now go get him." He replies.

I ran out outside to find Tahno the love of my life. I see everyone looking at me in surprise.

"Korra, where the hell did you go, Tahno been looking for you everywhere?" Asami asks.

"Sorry guys I fell asleep in my old room. Do you guys know where he when?" I ask, in a hurry.

"Yeah we do and he looked pretty pissed off. Why did something happen?" Ana asks.

"Yeah something did happen but it was total a mistake. I will tell you guys everything later, I just need to fine Tahno first." I explain.

"Sure, he took the boat over to Avatar Aang's statue." Borra replies.

"Thanks a lot guys, see you all in a few!" I say running over to the river.

* * *

When I got there, I took the extra speed boat and drove over to Aang's statue. I saw Tahno sitting on top of Aang's shoulder looking in the opposite direction at Republic City. So I used my water bending to boot me up to where he was sitting.

"What do you want Korra?" Tahno asks, still looking away from me.

"You didn't give me time to explain. I –"

He glares at me, "What is there to explain Korra? I saw you kiss him and it's obvious that you don't want to be with me, so just leave me alone!"

"I do want to be with you and as for the kiss it was nothing to me. Mako feels the same way about –"

"I don't give two shits about that ferret! I knew I should've never trust him and let him into my life!" he says, cutting me off again.

My face turns red and I got angry that he cut me off. "How dare you cut me off when I'm talking? Maybe if you shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say, I could finish explaining myself!" I scream.

He weaves me off, "Whatever Korra, I don't have anything else to say to you or that woman stealer ferret of yours."

At that moment, I used my water bending attack and the water from the river hit Tahno in the face, knocking him off the statue into the river. I used my air bending to help me get down from the statue because I was in a wedding gown. When I got down to the ground, I waited for Tahno to pop out of the river patiently.

Around 2 minutes later Tahno pop's out of the river like I said he would and he looked pretty pissed off. His tuxedo was soaking and wet, his hair was a messy and thank god he doesn't wear eyeliner anymore because that just would've been a hot mess.

"Korra, what the hell it wrong with you? My tuxedo is ruin thanks to you!" he yells.

"What does it matter you don't want to marry me anyways. So why do you even bother, you don't need me anymore right? Or may you don't want to listen to anything I say!" I yell.

"You're a bitch Korra and I'm sick of you think you run everything!" he yells back.

"And you're a punk! You're going to let another guy come in between us knowing exactly how I feel about you jack ass. Why would I want to marry a sorry excuse for a man like you!" I scream.

Tahno sends a weave in my direction, knocking me backwards into the ground. My dress was ruin, my makeup was a mess up and I was having a hard time getting up in these shoes.

"Come on little girl give me your best shot!" Tahno shouts.

"Ok, you ask for it pretty boy!" I say throwing a fire blast at him.

He blocks it, making a wall of water with his water bending. I glide over to him and punch him straight in the face. He gets up tripping me on the ground.

"I don't want to fight you Korra!" He yells.

"Oh, shut up and face me like a man!" I yell using my earth bending to trip him over.

I get up and kick him right in the chest. "You still don't want to fight me? Oh, come on Tahno you can do better than this."

He gets up off the ground in anger, punching me in the stomach. I fall to the ground holding it tightly. He starts to panic and lean down next to me.

"Korra are you alright?" he asks worried.

I look up at him with a smirk on my face and kick him hard in the nuts. He flew backwards just a little bit, but was still able to stand up. I get up off the ground once again and try to punch him hard in the face but he caught my hand is time slapping me across the face.

"I see somebody is wearing their big boy pants this afternoon." I say as a smart remark.

"Oh suck it uh-vatar!" he says pushing me up again the wall.

"Go ahead hit me jerk-off!" I yell, still pinned up against the wall.

Tahno stares at me, not listing to anything I say.

"Go ahead, hit me, before I break your neck!" I scream.

Tahno locks his lips with mine, pulling me into this passion kiss. This kiss wasn't like the other kisses; it was pure, straight forward and amazing. I wrap my arms around him, kissing him back deeply and emotionality. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him, bringing us down to the ground. I un-buckle his belt and un-zip his pants, bringing his pants down to this ankle. He lifts up my dress pulling my silk white panties down.

I smash my lips on his again, not caring if I wrinkle my dress. He quickly thrust inside me hitting my cervix automatically. I cry out in pleasure, enjoying him fucking my brains out.

"Oh Tahno, baby, I love you so much!" I scream out.

"I love you to Korra; let's never fight like this again. You promise?" he asks, groaning in the process.

"I'm promise baby, mm fuck me harder I want you to make me cum!" I cried out.

"As you wish!" he says, thrusting inside of me hard and deep.

"Am, Tahno, what do you think about more kids?" I ask moaning.

"Sounds good to me, you know I can't say NOOO to that." He replies groaning.

"Oh, oh, oh you feel so good right now!" I cried out.

"I know baby, so…why did you kiss Mako again?" he asks.

"SHHH, please no more talking, we will talk about that later." I reply.

I turn us over and I was on top now, riding him silly. I continue to grind on his cock, feeling his penis deep inside me. It feels so good and I knew anytime now, I was about to cum completely.

"Yes uh-vatar, ride daddy cock." he says.

I kept on riding him bouncing up and down, hearing him moan in pleasure. He grabs my hips and slaps my ass cheeks for me to continue. He stops me from moving and starts to thrust in and out of me really fast. My body bounces up and down as he continued to pound me. After a while of love making we both came and collapsed beside each other.

"Tahno I think we should be going, a lot of people are probably pissed off at us right now.

"Yeah, I think your right, let's go!" he says, pulling his pants up.

* * *

We made it back to the Island 10 minutes later and everyone was still waiting around outside for us.

"There they are!" Ginora yells.

"Korra and Tahno, where have you two been?" Tenzin asks.

"Sorry Tenzin, Tahno and I got into a fight over something really stupid." I reply.

"Now we made up and where really sorry about having everybody wait." Tahno says.

"You better be sorry Tahno, you had us worry sick for nearly almost 3 hours!" Mrs. Watanabe shouts.

"Sorry Mom." Tahno says looking down at the ground in shame.

"Look at your dress Korra, It is ruin!" Asami screams.

I blush and put my head down as well.

"What does it matter? Where here now, so let's have a wedding." Tahno explains.

"Only one thing, did you even stop to think, than realize your children were here?" My Mother Senna asks.

"No I'm sorry mom, I totally forgot." I reply.

"Look everybody, they are here now and that's all that matter!" Ursa yell, coming into view.

"Hello Fire lord Ursa." I say.

"Hello Korra, I believe you have a wedding to be at. The both of you." She says, talking to Tahno also.

"Yes sure, let me go get ready." I reply, walking away.

"See you in a bit Korra!" Tahno shouts.

(A Half hour later)

"Who presents this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." My father Tonraq replies, then giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I take Tahno and he stares at me and smile.

"Welcome Family and Friend, we are gathering here today to join these two in married. Thank you for your love and support, however if anybody objects, please speck now or forever hold your peace."

(No one answers)

"Ok let us begin."

"Tahno do you take Korra, whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I DO." Tahno replies

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I DO" Tahno replies again.

"And Korra do you take Tahno, whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I DO." I reply.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I DO" I reply again.

"Who holds the rings?"

My son Ummi, comes up with the rings and passes it over to Tahno with the help of Bolin of course.

"Thanks little man." Tahno says, rubbing his head.

Tahno puts my ring on my finger and I did the same with his ring.

"You may kiss the bride."

Tahno and I kiss each other on the lips right away and everyone claps for us. This had to be the best day of my life and I will never forget it.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, last chapter will be up next week. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, see you guys soon!


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 19: Epilogue

A/N: Hey guy's, I'm back. Even know I've been extremely sick this past weekend and I still am. I decided to write the last chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and loved this story. I'm actually glad I finish it and soon I'll probably make another Tahnorra story, a lot different from this one. But first let me focus on finishing these other stories. Thanks once again and enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

(15 years later)

"DADDY NO!" Nami screams.

"How dare you sex my daughter up in my own house?!" Tahno yells, throwing a water blast in Rohan direction.

"Tahno it –it was a mistake. Look I'm really sorry, but she seduced me first!" Rohan says running, trying to pull his pants up.

"Yeah I really did!" Nami admits, with a smile on her face.

"It's Mr. Watanabe to you boy! Now get out of my house before things get physical!" Tahno shouts.

"Right away Tahn –I mean sir! See you in school Nami-"

"I said get out!" Tahno screams, as Rohan sung open the door with his air-bending and exiting out the front door.

"Bye Rohan! Call me!" Nami yells from the doorway.

"Have you lost your mind Nami? Being that boy to my house to screw your brains out?!" Tahno says, furiously.

"Chill out dad, it's not like he hasn't been my boyfriend for the last 2 years. Besides, this was my first time; you and mom did it at my age." She says, taking a seat on the couch.

Tahno's eyes started to twitch and he was turning really red in the face, "You keep your mother out of this! She has nothing to do with what I'm talking about right now!"

"Geez, Dad, you're such a hypocrite. You and mom where just like Rohan and I, you two fell in love within the 2 months Korra moved here and then you ended up with me and Ummi 9 months later." She says.

"What does it matter, you are still my little girl and no father wants to see their daughter get fuck like a wild animal. Even if so, you should've taken it someplace else then." He explains.

"Then that settles it, I will sex my boyfriend up someplace else then." She replies.

Tahno eyes widen, his mouth opens up and he was about to dictate but Ummi interrupt.

"What did I miss Dad?" Ummi asks, with a smile on his face, coming into the house.

"Your sister decides she wants to bring her boyfriend into my house for spooning." Tahno replies.

"Ah-oh, Rohan was here, doing-"

"Ummi I invited him over, it's not like he force me to do anything and besides I wanted him to." Nami says, cutting Ummi off.

"You need an ass whipping! Dad how come she gets away with everything?" Ummi asks.

"She doesn't get away with everything Ummi and as a matter of fact, your grounded Nami." Tahno says, taking his attention of Ummi for second.

"Oh grounded, what pleasure? How long this time dad, 1 weeks, 2 weeks or how about 1 mouth?" Nami says, as a smart remark.

"1 month and for that smart remark, no cell phone for the next month, you come straight home after school every day for now and no Rohan."

"But dad I need my phone, how am I going to contact my friends? And you can't keep me away from Rohan, I will still see him in school." She replies.

"Look I don't give a flying fuck, just bring your ass home Monday after school!" Tahno yells.

"That's what I'm talking about dad tell her." Ummi says, chuckling.

"God dad! You're ruining my life!" she yells.

"Well guess what? The feeling is mutual baby. Now get your ass back upstairs to your room and don't come out to I tell you to!" he screams.

"AHHH! I hate you!" she screams, running upstairs and slamming her door shut.

"I'm going to have a talk with Tenzin about his son and Korra about her fast ass daughter." He says.

"But dad isn't she your daughter too? And mom said Nami was just like you when you were her age." Ummi explains.

"Your mother said that?" Tahno asks.

"Yes she did, mom also told me I was a lot like her, when she was younger." Ummi replies.

"Oh really, what else did my wife say?" Tahno asks.

"Now that I think about it, she happy that Nami is more like you then I am, because she doesn't want any sissy la la for sons." Ummi says, eating a bowl of noodles at the table.

"Korra said that?" Tahno asks, closing his eyes and trying to control his anger.

"Yes, but don't worry dad, I don't think you're a sissy la la one bit. You're the cools father ever, along with uncle Bolin, uncle Mako and uncle Iroh. But between you and uncle Bolin, I chose you dad." Ummi says.

"Thanks son, that means a lot to me." Tahno replies, opening up his eyes again.

At that moment, a very pregnant Korra walk inside the house with her young ones, 14 year old Sora and 8 years old Kuruk. Sora and Kuruk looked exactly like Tahno; they had the gray eyes, the jet black hair and the pale white skin. While the twin's looks like a mixture of both parents with Korra's blue eyes.

"Daddy, look what mommy bought me." Sora says.

"What you got princess?" Tahno asks, hugging his daughter.

"She bought me this beautiful blue dress for the party tomorrow. I'm going to try it on, I will be right back." Sora explains, running up stairs.

"For what?" Tahno asks, looking up at his wife.

"Don't you remember? Tenzin is turning 70 years old tomorrow and Pema is throwing a birthday party for him tomorrow." Korra replies.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot, why didn't you remind me Korra?" Tahno asks.

"She did tell you daddy, you were too busy watching Ummi play in the pro-bending match a couple of weeks ago." Kuruk explains.

"How come you remember that, but you can't remember to clean your room and brush your teeth twice a day?" Tahno asks, talking to his younger son.

Kuruk shrugs his shoulders and sits next to Ummi at the kitchen table.

"Hey son, I see you're finally home from school." Korra says, kissing Ummi on the forehead. "Where is your sister Nami?" she asks.

"She up in her room grounded, you miss the big fight between her and dad. It was hilarious mom –"

"Ummi stop talking." Tahno interrupt.

"Oh, sorry dad." Ummi replies.

"What happen with Nami, why is she grounded?" Korra asks.

"Well darling, I caught our daughter and Rohan having sex in her bedroom." Tahno replies.

Korra eyes widen, "are you serious? Nami did that in our house with Rohan? But Rohan is such a nice boy and he respects you, because you deliver him." Korra explains.

"I'm aware of that Korra; it was as a shock to me too. And it was also a shock when your daughter admitted it was her that force him to have sex with her and no guys is going to turn down pus –"Tahno stop in track, because he realize his 8 year son was still in the room, listening to every word. "Kuruk go up to your room for a second please." He says.

"But why dad? This was getting really good." Kuruk complained.

"Go to your room!" Tahno shouts.

"Ok, ok, I'm going geez." Kuruk says, running up stairs.

Sora came inside the kitchen showing off her dress, "so what do you think dad?"

"It's beautiful Sora, but you need to go up to your room too." Tahno replies.

"But daddy, I was going to go to uncle Mako and aunt Ana house, to hang out with Kira." Sora explains.

"Then go up stair, get change and then leave. However you still have to leave this kitchen." Tahno says, getting frustrate again.

"Alright bye dad." She says, running out of the kitchen.

"Tahno you need to calm down. Now finish explaining what happen between Rohan and Nami." Korra says.

"Like I was trying to saying before, teenage boys don't turn down pussy, especially from a pretty girl." Tahno says.

"Well they been dating for 2 years, are you sure this isn't there first time they took it that far?" she asks.

"Yes I'm sure of that Korra, Nami doesn't lie and I'm sure Rohan doesn't lie either. But I'm mad at him because he should've never been in my daughter bedroom." He explains.

"Tahno. Nami, Rohan and Ummi have been best friends since they were in diapers. It's not like Rohan hasn't been in her room, because I allow him in her room thousands of times before." She explains.

"So this is your fault, if you would've never let Rohan up in her room in the first place, your daughter would know better not too!" Tahno shouts.

"Ok, why is she just my daughter now? She your daughter too and I don't remember making her by myself, when she a lot like you!" Korra shouts.

"Mom calm down, you don't want the baby to come do you?" Ummi asks.

"Shut up Ummi!" Korra and Tahno yell at once.

"Well excuse me! I'm going to Air Temple Island to see if Rohan's okay and hopefully he's not scar for life." Ummi says, grabbing his bag and leaving the house.

Korra glares at Tahno, "What does he mean scar for life? Tahno I hope you didn't hurt Rohan?" she asks.

"Maybe I got just a little carried away. What you expect me to do, when I see a body on top of my daughter humping her from under the sheets?" Tahno asks, sadly.

"I guess you're right and I would've probably reacted the same way. The point is Tahno, you need to have chat with Nami and you owe Rohan an apology for the way you attack him earlier today." Korra explains.

"Oh on, why do I have to apologize to Rohan? He slept with our daughter and now she might be pregnant." Tahno explains.

"See better not be! The only baby that's coming in here is Aang and that's it!" Korra shouts.

"How is Aang doing in there anyways?" Tahno asks, rubbing his wife stomach.

"He good, Aang is the easiest pregnancy I had so far." She says.

"You mean he the last pregnancy you'll be having." Tahno corrects her.

"That too, after Aang is born, no more children." Korra says.

"You and me both sweetheart." Tahno says, hugging his wife and kissing her on the lips.

"And just to let you know, Nami is going to that birthday party tomorrow. All the kids have to go, so be nice." she says, not asking.

"I will try Uh-vatar." He replies.

* * *

(A day later, Air Temple Island)

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Tenzin!" Everyone screams.

"Wow, this is a big surprise! Thank you everyone for coming." Tenzin says.

"No problem, Tenzin." Korra replies.

"I'm so glad you could join us Korra, with your due date passing and all. I 'm surprise you're not complaining. How's is the little Aang?" Tenzin asks.

"He's fine; even know it's past my due date and all. I'm kind of glad he's a quiet baby." Korra replies.

"That's good, I'm still kind of shock your naming him after my father." Tenzin says, with a chuckle.

"Aang was a great Avatar, Tenzin and I want to remind everyone of that." She explains.

"You are a great Avatar too Korra, a wonderful mother of 5 and a wonderful wife. Because of you, this city has been the best it's been in years." He says.

"Thanks Tenzin, it means a lot." She says, blushing.

"Anytime, now give me a hug?" Tenzin says, as Korra hug him.

"Aw, just look at you too." Pema says, walking over to them.

"Yeah, we just had a little moment." Korra explains.

"I know; can I talk to Tenzin alone for a second please Korra?" Pema says,

"Yes sure, I will just go find my husband." Korra says, walking away.

"Korra there you are." Asami says, walking over to Korra, with Iroh and their two kids Isao and Noriko.

"Hey Asami and fire lord Iroh." Korra says, trying to be funny.

"Very funny Korra, where Tahno?" Iroh asks.

"He's should be in the kitchen with Mako, Bolin and Skoochy." Korra replies.

"Alright, I will leave you two girl to it then." He says, walking away.

"Aunt Korra, do you know where Sora is at?" Isao asks.

"Yes she's with Kira on the girl's side of the temple." She explains.

"Ok, thanks aunt Korra." He says running off.

"Hey what about me? I always get left out!" Noriko shouts, stumping her foot.

"Why don't you go play with Kuruk and Tadashi, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you playing with them." Korra explains.

"I guess." Noriko replies, looking around.

"They are over there, playing in the yard."

"Okay!" she says, skipping off.

"You know Isao has been asking about Sora for some time now and I think he has a little crush on her." Asami explains.

"Oh really? Just don't let Tahno hear you say that." Korra replies.

"Why not?" Asami asks.

"Tahno caught Nami and Rohan up in Nami's room having sex." Korra says.

"Are you a serious, and he didn't kill him?" she asks.

"Nope, he tried but when Nami told him she push him to have sex with her, Tahno got mad at her instead and grounded her." Korra explains.

"What." Asami replies.

"Yup." Korra says, looking over at her daughter and son.

Nami looked really happy with Rohan, jumping on his back and playing around with him, while Ummi looked at them, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"We should probably go fine the guys." Asami says, getting Korra attention.

"I'm coming." Korra replies.

The minute they got inside the house, they saw everybody in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Ana shouts, giving Korra and Asami a hug.

"Hey!" Borra says trying to hug Korra, but couldn't manage because they were both pregnant.

"This isn't going to work Borra." Korra says, trying to hug her with one arms.

"Yea I know." Borra replies, with a giggle.

"So how have you two ladies been?" Ana asks.

"I'm great actually." Korra replies.

"I'm fine also, can't company. Life is good in the fire nation." Asami replies also.

"Korra you look like you're ready to blow." Borra says.

"Yeah, but I'm fine guys, honestly." Korra says.

"You know, if you want to induce your labor, all you have to do is just have sex." Borra explains.

"Trust me Borra; I don't want to induce my labor." Korra replies.

* * *

(Bathroom 10 minutes later)

"AH-Oh, right there Tahno that's the spot!" Korra cried out as Tahno thrusts inside of her.

"Korra, oh god! I don't understand why you wanted to do this here and right now!" Tahno asks, groaning.

"Because Borra says it will help induce my labor." She moans out.

"I thought you said you were fine with Aang? He's an easy pregnancy compared to the other children right?" he asks.

"Shut up and fucking me, before I hurt you!" Korra yells.

"Alright, alright, relax Hun." He says.

They were in the bathroom on the boy's side of the temple and nothing was stopping Korra from getting hers. They had sex for a half hour, before they finally decided to come out and join the rest at the party.

"Mom and dad, where were you guys?" Ummi asks.

"That son is grown folks business." Tahno replies.

"Ah, that's disgusting! Then I definitely don't want to know." Ummi says, walking away.

"Rohan." Tahno says, getting his attention.

"Yes Mr. Watanabe?" Rohan asks.

"Come here." He says.

"Look if this is about yesterday, I am totally sorry and I already told my parents what happen." Rohan explains.

"It's okay Rohan; I believe you and you're a good kid. But that's not why I called you over here." Tahno says.

"So why did you call me over here?" he asks.

"To apologize and I'm sorry for the way I attack you. It's just when you're a father, it's hard to see someone having sex with your daughter. You understand where I'm coming from?" Tahno asks.

"Yes I do and I apologize about that, I will never disrespect you in your house again, I promise."

"Good! Because if you do that again, I might have to drown you." Tahno says, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh!" Rohan says, with wide eyes.

"Just kidding! I kid, I won't really drown you." He says, throwing his arms around Rohan.

Rohan nods.

"Maybe!" Tahno blurt out.

"Korra you need some help there?" Bolin asks.

"No, I'm fine Bolin, but thanks anyways." Korra replies.

"No problem." Bolin says, taking a seat next to her.

"So you're finally having your second kid, huh?" she asks.

"Yes and let this one be the last." He explains chuckling.

Korra chuckles, "Tell me about it, I should've stop at Sora. But Tahno wanted more and I promise to give it to him. I admit I love having a big family, because I was the only child in my family." She explains.

"Yeah, we came along way Korra. I remember when I used to have a crush on you and look at me now. I'm a married man with a son and another one on the way." Bolin says.

"Yeah I know, our sons Kuruk and Tadashi are best friends." She reminded him.

"They are terrors together, always trying to prank people, when Kuruk come over my house." Bolin says.

"That's what you get for letting them." Korra replies.

"Yeah I know, but it's pretty funny sometimes." Bolin explains.

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?" Mako asks, walking up to us with his 3 daughter Azula in his hands.

"She is getting so cute Mako. How old is she now?" Korra asks.

"She will be 4 in a couple of months. By the way, I was wondering if we could use your back yard for Azula birthday party." Mako says.

"Yeah sure that's fine, I don't mind at all." Korra replies.

"Ok, good. Can you guys believe it's been 17 years we've been best friends?" Mako says, throwing his arms around Korra and Bolin.

"I can!" Bolin shouts, raising his hand.

"Of course you can Bolin. Well if you excuse me guys, I have to use the bathroom." Korra says, walking away.

Out of nowhere, a gush of water splashes on the floor. "Oh No! Come on, not now!" she yells, walking back outside to the party. "Tahno come here!"

"Yes what's wrong Korra?" Tahno asks, walking over to me.

"My water broke." She whispers.

"Here right now?" He whispers back.

Korra nods.

"Okay, let's get you out of here then." Tahno says, taking Korra arm and walking inside the kitchen. "Everybody, I'm taking Korra to the hospital, she having the baby." He explains.

"What!" Bolin shouts.

"Well take her to the hospital, I got the kids don't worry about it." Asami explains.

"Alright, see you soon." Tahno replies.

"Bye guys and good luck!" Ana shouts.

(In the hospital after Aang was born.)

"Mom, dad where here!" Nami shouts.

"Aw, that's Aang? He is so cute." Sora says.

"He looks tough." Ummi speaks.

"What do you mean he looks tough? He a baby you moron." Nami explains.

"That's not what I meant; he just reminds me of mom and she was tough." Ummi replies.

"She still s tough." Nami says.

"Twins, that's enough. Where not here to argue." Tahno says.

"That means I'm not the baby anymore?" Kuruk asks.

"Kuruk, you will always be my baby, all of you are." Korra says, looking over at Tahno and he just smiles at her in return.

"We all love you Avatar." Tahno says.

"I love you all too." Korra replies.

"Mom, dad, I meant to tell you. After school is over, I'm moving to the fire nation, to join fire lord Iroh army."

"That's great Ummi, I'm proud of you." Korra says.

"Yes that is great son, one child down and 4 more kids to go." Tahno says.

"I'm glad you're saying that dad because I'm moving to Air Temple Island once I'm done with school." Nami admits.

"What!" Tahno shouts, as his eye started to twitch.

"Tahno calm down, she will be 18 soon." Korra explains.

"Yeah, dad take a chill pill, don't have a heart attack over it" Nami says.

"Dad beat hurt ass!" Ummi shouts, with a chuckle.

"Mom, if Nami moves out, can I have her room?" Sora asks.

"Yeah and I want Ummi room!" Kuruk says.

"No one getting anyone room! Nami you are not going anywhere!" Tahno yells.

"Oh lord here we go again." Korra says.

* * *

A/N: Corny ending, but it will have to do. Thanks for reading everyone; I really enjoy writing this story. I probably will be back with another story soon, so keep a look out. Peace!


End file.
